Psychic Chick
by Phantom-Cosplayer
Summary: What if shinigami weren't the only ones with powers? What if humans outside of the seireitei, Japan even, had powers that defied nature? Well Tina Kurodo -formerly 'Kiseki'- is exactly that, a freak of nature. She stumbles across those of the shinigami world and grows into her psychic powers forced upon her from a young age by a mysterious figure well known by the others around her
1. The New Students

**Psychic Chick**

 **Chapter One: The New Students**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters. Credit for the picture goes to the artist, if anyone knows who they are I'd love to give them a mention. I own this story and the original characters in this fic.

* * *

I'd been called up to the Principal's office yet again but fortunately for me -or unfortunately depending on the way you looked at it- it wasn't my fault this time. Every year I was responsible for looking after my age group's transfer students while they attended our school. This was not something I volunteered for though. I was unfortunately roped into this because of my good grades, Japanese decent and my mother's incessant need for me to be top of everything. What did I need the extra credit for anyway? I was already school captain and a straight A student.

I gripped the handle and shoved the door to Mr. Bell's office open. It let out a horrible screech that sounded nails on a blackboard. The stench of what I could only assume was death assaulted my senses as I stepped inside the room my nose scrunched up on instinct. It was so horrid I could taste the evil on my tongue; intoxicating and nauseating.

"So you've finally decided to show up have you, Miss Kurodo? You know I don't take kindly to tardiness." He said as he faced away from me, arms crossed behind his back like the military ''at ease'' position. He was staring out the window at seemingly nothing, like the future -or current- supervillain he is.

"Sorry, got lost on the way here." I replied sarcastically.

"You know Tina, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." Annoyance showing in his voice.

 _'_ _You're the lowest form of wit, douche nozzle.'_ I thought.

"I'd like you to escort the transfer students around campus, give them a tour of the school. You'll be responsible for making sure they get to class everyday on time and you'll need to assign them lockers, collect their books, failing to do so will have serious consequences. Do I make myself clear?" He turned to face me in order to stare me down.

"Yes sir." _'Baka'_

"If I catch you stepping a toe out of line or leading them astray I swear to God, Tina..." He growled.

"I got it, I got it, okay? Just because last year we skipped class a couple of times to play poker in the music room doesn't mean I'm gonna do it with everyone." This was mostly because Mr. Bell had confiscated my deck of cards and I didn't fancy having another set taken from me if I tried again. My parents would kill me.

I'm not a bad kid, you know? I just get bored a lot. I mean I get good grades and I do the work so I don't see what the problem is, so what if I raise a little hell? That's the way Oyaji saw it. Every year since I started high school four years ago I've been prime target for the teacher's dirty work. I think it's punishment for my unsavory behaviour. And because I'm doing all this I get excluded for the student body even more. I mean I was a loner by choice but that didn't mean I didn't get lonely sometimes. They all think I'm either some kind of teacher's pet or they don't want to get dragged down with me, so I've been alone most of my school life. And until now, I've never really had that much of a problem with it.

Doesn't seem to help that I hate everyone. The transfer students aren't so bad, though, they can get annoying sometimes. All the constant questions, needing help with their English. Their written English was flawless it was just the speaking and grammar they needed help with. And all the slang. But I wasn't a language coach. It wasn't my job to teach everyone who came along to speak English. I only spoke Japanese because I was Japanese. Well I still am but I live in Australia and I don't see myself going back anytime soon. Especially not with my older brother in America. If I moved anywhere overseas it would be there.

I left the office while I had the chance to escape Mr. Bell and headed back into reception. I seriously don't understand why I have to do the tour every year, it's so boring. Seriously, even a trip to the museum of the history of toe nail clippers would be more interesting that Springdale High School, if there was such a thing. We don't even get one of those cute uniforms Japanese kids wear.

I waved to Rosie the school's receptionist as I went back to sit down in the chairs by the photocopier and wait. I picked up a magazine from table beside me and propped it up on my knees, pulling out my phone and pretending I was actually reading. I figured if I was going to be stuck here I might as well work on my flappy bird game. I had no idea why everyone hated it so much, it wasn't frustrating at all. I'm at several hundred on a bad day. I heard the telephone ring in the background but ignored it. Listening in to teacher's phone calls were only interesting when you were in the nurse's office.

"Yes, yes, of course. Yes, I'll tell her. Right away, yes." I overheard Rosie say. I locked my phone and put it back in my pocket. Now I was curious. "Miss Kurodo?" I glance up at her innocently.

"Yeah Rosie?" I asked.

"The transfer students just arrived. They're waiting outside." I stood up and put my magazine back on the table. I walked past her desk and thanked her before heading for the door.

"Oh and Tina?" I spun back around.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for rescuing my cat the other night." She handed me an enormous bag of cookies wrapped in cellophane and tied with a bow.

"Don't mention it." I was minding my own business the other night, coming home from the park when this whopping great big monster was howling at this cat who was up some tree. I dispatched the big howling beast just as Rosie got there and caught me hanging out of a tree. Turns out it was her cat that had gotten outside by mistake.

"Good luck." She wished me well and gave me a warm smile. My mouth watered just thinking about the cookies I'd just stuffed into my leather jacket's pocket. I pulled one out and shoved it in my mouth whole, scarfing it down. I stepped outside the administration building and sure enough the transfer students were there, waiting.

"Ohayō." I muffled out swallowing the crummy remains of my soft, delicious cookie. Also trying not to spray crumbs everywhere.

"You're the guide they assigned us?" The white haired one asked in disbelief. What a douche.

"Unfortunately." I responded dryly. "Let's get this bore tour on the road. I have to give you a tour of campus before I assign you your books and take you to your classes. Oh and you'll need lockers too."

Aside from the white haired one, I was the shortest here, unsurprisingly. I stood at 5ft 3" just shy of my mother's 5ft 2". What I wouldn't give to have gotten my dad's height like my brother did. They both stood at 5ft 10 1/2". I looked them all over as they seemed to be doing the same with me. There was one who seemed to have black hair like I did -along with some weird stuff on his eyebrows- but the rest of them all had hair that could no way be natural. The 6ft 2" one had long, red, pineapple-like hair and I caught a glimpse at some tribal tattoos. The next tallest stood at what I assumed was 5ft 11", the girl at maybe 5ft 7" and the black haired on was 5ft 6" for sure.

I tried not to laugh as the white haired one was shorter than my granny and looked way to young to be in my year. I think he spotted my lack of subtlety as I could see cross marks appearing on his forehead and his eye twitching, which only made me want to giggle more. It was all fun and games until I overheard him muttering something about the shape of my head.

"How rude! What a melon head. I've not been here five minutes and she's already laughing about my height. Probably got something against my hair too!"

"Oi! Shiro-chan, shut the fuck up!" I snarled in his direction, crossing my arms over my chest angrily. Cross marks of my own had started to form. "My head does not look like a melon and you're short, get over it."

"How did she know that?" I heard him say again. Or maybe? Aw crap. He never said it, he thought it.

"Hitsugaya-san never said anything." The large breasted one said.

"Okay, I guess it's time to start the tour now." I clapped my hands together and jumped off the step, hurrying away as a distraction so I wouldn't have to answer questions I didn't really know the answers to. For as long as I could remember I could read minds, among other things. I'd just hear thoughts and assume they were being said until I learned to harness it a little bit. I try not to use it often, I don't really want to pry and there were some thoughts you just didn't want to hear about, trust me.

"Are we going to do introductions?" One of the guys asked, partway into the tour.

"I'm Kurodo Tina, 10th level student and school captain. I'm 5ft 3" and my blood type is AB. Anything else you want to know?" I asked irritably. Looking behind me I saw a few shaking their heads and mumbles of no.

"I'm Ayasegawa Yumichika, it's an honor to be in such beautiful company." The one with the black hair bowed slightly. "The one over there with the shaved head is Maderame Ikkaku."

"It's nice to meet you." He said in a deep growl.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, I'm glad to have made your acquaintance." The busty one replied.

"I'm Abarai Renji." The one with the tattoos and red hair responded, not saying much else but continuing to eye me.

* * *

I looked at the clock because I was bored out of my mind and naive enough to think checking the time will do anything. It was only 1:30 and I couldn't leave until 2, and then I had to look after the transfer students before I could get home. Fuck. I wonder if I could weasel out of the last half hour of class. I mean I've already finished the work and the homework.

I closed my books and stacked everything neatly on my desk before getting up lazily and stretching. I started walking over to the teacher, the buckles on my boots jingling.

"Kurodo, you better not be out of your seat." Mr. Rogers yelled from his desk, barely glancing up at me.

"I've finished all my work, sir." I started, hands stuffed into my pockets.

"Well do your homework, you know the drill." He said looking up from his paperwork. Mr. Rogers may have been rather strict but he was also one of the more understanding teachers I had when it came to my ADD.

"I know, I've done this week's and next week's homework. I want to go and check up on the transfer students I'm looking after and I could do some more work on that." I replied. I mean I wasn't technically lying, I was going to bust the newbies out of class early and get them all set up so I could get back home before Oyaji, Kaasan and obaasan left. Ojiisan having passed on now.

"There's still a good half hour left of class." Mr. Rogers responded.

"I know, but my time is wasted here because I've done all I can do, shouldn't I be doing something more productive than drawing in my book?" I persuaded.

"Oh alright. I guess I could do with an afternoon off from your antics anyway." He smiled as he let me go.

* * *

"Guys, grab your stuff. We're going." I barged into the office room where the transfer students were sitting.

"Why?" Ikkaku asked.

"Where to?" Renji questioned, standing up and walking to my side.

"That's the spirit!" I cheered. "We're going to the accommodation the school has set up for you." I explained.

"Oh." Ikkaku rubbed his shiny head.

"And by the school I mean me. The school signed the paperwork and put their name in front of it. Conveniently, I don't mind." I joked.

"Yes that is rather convenient." Hitsugaya sarcastically responded.

"And on that note, we're leaving. Come on, let's go." I lead them out to the student car park and waited for everyone to get as comfortable as they all could in the car that didn't have enough seats. I was trying to fit 6 people in a 5 seater car. Even if it was a Dodge Ram it was still a bit of a squeeze. I was behind the wheel, Renji ended up in the passenger seat and Yumichika was sharing a seatbelt in the right back seat. Hitsugaya being the smallest was in the middle and Ikkaku was in the left back seat. Really I probably could have saved some room by shoving someone out in the flatbed but then I'd have to figure out somewhere else to store my motorbike.

Technically I wasn't supposed to be driving the ram without adult supervision but everyone in here with the exception of Hitsugaya could totally pass for over 21 so I was home free. Except that I'm betting none of them has a valid driver's licence. I don't know why I'm worried, this town has like one cop and he's a fat guy who spends most of his time at the post office.

I'd probably take the bike to go and see my family though, just to be safe. We pulled up to the hotel a few miles away from the school and everyone climbed out, seeming much happier out of the truck than cramped inside it. I walked into the lobby making a beeline for the receptionist not bothering to check if the others were behind me. I could hear the wheeling of Rangiku's suit case and Ikkaku and Renji hitting each other with their duffle bags.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" A woman equally as busty as Rangiku with short, dark hair and an older looking face asked from behind the desk.

"Oh, yes, we're the party from Springdale High School." I sent a sickeningly sweet smile across the counter at her.

"Ah, right on time. Here's your room keys, one for each of you. I'll just get you to sign here and I'll need some ID and we're all done." I pulled out my wallet and put my student ID card on the desk in front of her along with my motorbike licence.

"All this seems to be in order." She replied as I was signing the piece of paper attached to the clipboard she had handed me moments ago. Once I'd signed everything our bags were put on a golden cart and we took the stairs to the top floor while the bellhop was left with our things. We managed to get the last three rooms in the back half of the hotel, complete opposite side of the hallway to the ice machine.

"Okay guys, these are our rooms. 6F, G and H. Each room has two beds so you're all going to have to share. Now I suggest Madarame and Ayasegawa share, Hitsugaya and Abarai then myself and Matsumoto. Any questions?"

"Yeah, don't you have your own home to stay in?" Yumichika asked.

"The school has been doing transfers for years. The whole time I've been here, I've been in charge of doing my age group's transfers. So that's why I'm staying with you. You didn't think the school would just leave you in a hotel without a guide did you?" I was greeted with silence. They really had thought that. "You've gotten to school a total of once, it's my job to make sure you attend all your classes and make it to school every day. So I've been stationed here."

"Oh." Yumichika responded after a quiet moment. The five of them exchanged looks but Renji kept an eye on me through it all. I still had no idea what exactly he was staring at or looking for but I hoped he would stop soon so I could go back to staring at him without him noticing. Trying to ignore whatever they were not subtly discussing, without me, in front of me I began handing out room keys.

"Now don't lose these. There are no replacements and if you do lose yours, you'd better hope your roomie remembered theirs. The bellhop should be here with your bags any moment so I suggest you go and get yourself acquainted with your rooms. I'll be back in a couple of hours." I spun around on my heel, I've managed to score a fair bit of extra time so it should be no problem getting home before everyone leaves.

"Where are you going?" Hitsugaya asked authoritatively. _'Who the fuck was he to question me? He's like the youngest here and I'm in charge.'_

"Out." I responded curtly.

"You mind if I join you?" Renji asked, stepping forward. _'Yes.'_

"Not at all. Come along if you're coming." I replied cooly. Not waiting to see if he'd follow I walked back down the corridor to the stairs and walked down them two at a time. Which, for me, meant practically bounding down them. _'Stupid short legs.'_

I was thankful everyone had arrived on a Friday as that meant I had more time to myself for the next few days before I had to deal with organising their Monday. Monday was always the worst, everything was new, everyone was tired and nobody likes Mondays. Halfway down the second flight of stairs Renji had effortlessly caught up with me and was at my side, glancing at me every so often. Which I couldn't really get mad at, I was also checking him out. Although I was doing it because I thought he was hot, he probably was still trying to suss me out. The six of them were keeping some kind of secret, I know that much.

Down in the parking lot I climbed into the flatbed of the Ute and slowly lowered the bike to the ground. I drove a Triumph Rocket III Roadster which considering the size and shape of the bike it should have been rather heavy but honestly, I didn't really feel it. I'd always had this weird ability to lift things and not get hurt when I should have, and usually I just choked it down to my powers. Mind you, my powers were mind based. Mind reading, the occasional future predictions and invisibility. I never really segregated them as powers though, because of how related they were. I just assumed it was a block thing, like they were one solid power.

After the bike was sitting on the ground I was in the silver lock box I kept in the back of the truck and pulled out two helmets and tossed one to Renji. Thankfully he was well dressed for the occasion. He'd decided to wear blue jeans, a grey v-neck t-shirt, a green and black flannel and biker boots. He'd tugged on a leather jacket over the top. Layering was probably my favourite part of this time of year. He also had a silver medallion around his neck.

I think he noticed me staring this time as when I looked up to meet his gaze I was greeted with a cocky smirk. I scowled and pulled my hair back into a short pony, exposing my coloured highlights. I shot him a look while holding my helmet under my arm.

"See something you like?" He held a shit eating grin.

"No. You ride?" He looked a little taken aback when I'd shot him down and he shook his head.

"Nope, never before." Renji responded.

"Just a biker by fashion choice then." I replied. "That's going to have to change." I pulled my helmet on over my head and swung a leg over the bike. I sat up straight and kicked the bike into gear, looking pointedly at Renji. "Get on Abarai." I commanded and he followed on behind me.

Electricity shot through me when he wrapped his large hands around my waist and it took me a moment to compose myself again before we sped off. I loved the feeling of being in the wind, air flowing through me. I loved the speed and I loved the rush. I often drove the dodge with the windows rolled down too. It was a part of me that I couldn't explain but I loved it.

* * *

"This is a nice place." Renji commented as we pulled up in the driveway. It was a very traditional looking Japanese house. It was also a very large house -too large if you asked me.

"And now we burgle the place." I replied with a laugh in my voice.

"What?!" He cried, obviously not hearing the humor.

"Gees, I'm just kidding. This is my parent's house. I'm just grabbing a few things and saying goodbye before they go away." I can't believe he fell for that, this is great.

"Oh, where are they going?" He asked curiously.

"Overseas on a cruise. They'll be gone for pretty much the rest of the school year. Over here at least, you've still got some time left I believe." I held my helmet under my arm again as I headed towards the front door, entering without knocking and putting both Renji and my helmets in the cloak room.

"Konnichiwa Kaasan, I'm home." I called out to my mother. As I took off my shoes she came through into the corridor.

"Konnichiwa Tina-chan. Who's your friend?" My mother was a very short woman. Only about 5ft 1" and her face was well aged. She was quite young looking but very traditional. She had dark hair with no greys, and brown eyes.

"This is Abarai Renji, he's one of the school's Japanese exchange students from Karakura town." I answered her. And of course mum being mum called at the top of her lungs to the rest of the family. My father and granny came into the hallway from their respective ends of the house to see what all the yelling was about.

"Kaasan, Ashido! Tina brought a boy home, and he's Japanese!" My mother squealed excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up Oyaji, baabaa, he's just a friend." I put my hands up innocently. I didn't want them getting the wrong idea and making him feel uncomfortable. Baabaa being a shortened version of obaachan which I was allowed to call her as despite her being very traditional she was also rather lenient.

"My, my she certainly has." Baabaa said ignoring me and walking over to Renji. First she bowed to him and instantly he returned the gesture. She then proceeded to grope his arm muscles and inspect him. Thankfully he took it rather well and just allowed her to do it. He also showed no sign of being weirded out so he was either used to this kind of behaviour or had the best poker face ever.

"Yep, he's a keeper." She responded after a while of squeezing Renji's various muscles.

My grandma was even shorter than my mother. She stood hunched over at 4ft 6" with grey hair pulled back in a thick bun. She was the typical old woman you saw in cartoons, living deep into their hundreds. If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought I'd stepped into the anime universe and she was 140 years old. Luckily, I did know better and she was 99.

Grandma may have been very traditional and polite but she was also very abrupt. Renji stood very quietly and didn't protest to her antics. Didn't even break composure. Maybe he was a keeper. He certainly was sexy enough for me.

"It's very nice to meet you, Abarai-san." Oyaji extended a hand towards Renji which he shook awkwardly with what looked to be a fairly strong handshake. "I like your grip son, shows good character." _'Bollox. Strong handshakes show strong hands not strong characters.'_

"Thank you sir. It's good to meet you too." Renji replied without breaking eye contact.

"It's such a welcome change that Tina-chan has brought home a nice Japanese boy instead of her usual white boys." My father continued.

"Well, we do live in Australia dad. It is a little hard to find the ideal man for you." I replied. He of course he ignored me. He does this when he doesn't want to hear what I have to say or I don't call him Oyaji.

"You can call me Kurodo-san." Oyaji put an arm around Renji, leading him further into our home.

"Will you be staying for tea?" My mother asked polity.

"Ah.. sure." He replied with warmth. Renji wisely kept his leather jacket on but unzipped it. My parents would totally freak out if they saw his tattoos. I slipped away from the center of attention for a moment and went to my room. I figured while Renji was being tortured by my relatives I'd get a start on packing but after pulling out my backpack and looking in my closet I gave up. Heading back into the guest areas of the house I went into the reception room where my mum and grandmother had Renji trapped. They were surrounded by photo albums.

 _'Oh crap.'_ I thought looking at them. Although Renji didn't seem to mind. A servant came in with our tea and I took a cup from her. I never liked having servants. I'd rather be a do it yourself person but Kaasan, her family and Oyaji-san were used to it. They both came from very wealthy families.

"And here's where she went fishing for the first time." My mother told Abarai while pointing to a picture in the book of eight year old me with a tiny pink rod and a carp fish half the size of me.

"And here's where she put too many bubbles in the bath." My granny pointed out. There was a picture of our bathroom completely full of white foamy bubbles and my head and arms emerging from the doorway.

"And the time she drove a tractor through the museum wall." Father said shaking his head. That had been a bit of an expense. I had run over to the farming exhibit and jumped inside one. Before I knew if I had accidentally started up one of the oldest tractors there and ploughed through two brick walls.

"Here's her first trip to Japan!" My mother said excitedly. I was around four standing in a pink floral kimono with a goldfish in hand. We'd gone to the summer festival and it was my first one. That was basically my given right to do anything I wanted. I was the happiest four year old there.

"Who's that?" Renji asked with the album turned into pictures of someone else.

"That's my brother." I explained. "He's off in America being a doctor."

"A very respectable profession." My father commented. Which was a dig at my career choice. I wanted to be a musician. He just didn't think I could cut it. They wanted me to to find a nice Japanese boy and marry so they could have grandbabies. _'Whatever.'_

"He's twelve years older." I commented.

My mother married young and my father built up his career first. When he was 30 and she was eighteen they had my brother. They hadn't meant to leave such a gap maybe eight years but when he was six it took them five years after that to actually have me. And bloody hell they sure tried.


	2. Meet the parents

Once my parents had finally run out of time before their cruise we were released from their hold and they left for the city where the docks where. I stretched and let out a relieved sigh. I lead Renji out of the common rooms and into the private part of the house where my bedroom was located. I opened the door to reveal a semi traditional looking bedroom and walked inside, immediately jumping on my bed and collapsing into the soft mattress.

"They seemed nice." Renji commented.

"No way! You can't have liked them." I rolled around on the bed, and then propped myself up on my elbows. "They're so imposing and forceful."

"No, they're fine. I've seen much worse." He replied, pausing to look over at me. Some of the fabric of my shirt had come up to reveal my pale, toned stomach. I noticed him glance down at it for just a moment and his eyes linger. It seemed that maybe he did like me almost as much as I liked him. He shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts, whatever they may have been. I could have read them, but I didn't want to. This power was amazing in the way that I had access to the inner workings of most people's minds, however I hated using it as it was a major invasion of privacy.

"They're okay, really." He reassured me, trying to change the subject. He sat down on the bed beside me, crossing his legs in a meditation position.

"So what are your parents like, huh, just as crazy as mine?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well actually, I live alone so there are no parents. I uh, don't really remember what they were like as I didn't really have any growing up. It was just me and my friend Rukia for a very long time." He responded rubbing his neck.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I replied, shooting him a sympathetic look and placed a comforting hand on his knee.

"Don't worry about it. Can't miss what you never had." He tried to laugh it off. He placed his hand on top of mine when he realised it wasn't working. "It really is okay, you know. It was a long time ago."

I met his gaze and he gave me a soft smile that was sweet and comforting, even though I was supposed to be the one comforting him. His large hand felt warm and reassuring on mine. I knew the moment was passing and that I should move away but I didn't want this feeling he was giving me to fade. I figured if he was going to keep his hand here so was I.

Abari smiled at me and gave my hand a squeeze."So, how come you and your brother are 12 years apart?"

"Oh, my parents got married when my mother was 18 and Oyaji was 30 and they had my brother when she was 19. She wanted to wait a while before having their next child and they waited until he was about 6 but my mother had trouble conceiving." I explained. "When he was eight and they were still having no luck they sought help. The went to expensive clinics and spiritual healers but nothing worked. It wasn't until they went to this dodgy back street clinic in the middle of no where, somewhere in Japan that they finally were able to make me."

"Some random backstreet clinic?" Renji asked, raising a tattooed eyebrow.

"Yeah, some young doctor and his weird friend helped them." I confirmed. I couldn't quite remember who they were though.

"Weird." Renji laughed.

"Yeah what an origin story, huh?" I laughed, although it did make me think about how I actually gained my powers. I had always assumed they were from birth or some kind of freak accident. I'd never thought that maybe they came from being made in a dish. Like the Powerpuff Girls. Too much X-Lax or whatever. Liquid X or Ingredient X or something along those lines.

Feeling better now stood up from the bed and went to start packing again. I realised I'd have to go to the bathroom to pack all my toiletries and I didn't want to leave Renji just sitting around twiddling his thumbs, so I sent him on his own errand. "Hey, could you go grab me a soda out of the fridge?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah." Renji agreed, sensing I didn't really want a soda but agreeing anyway. He walked out my bedroom door and off towards the kitchen. I went into the bathroom which was next door to my room and left the door open so Renji could find me when he came back. I was going through some of the drawers when I suddenly got a rush. Information was flooding into my brain at such a high speed it was disorientating and headache inducing.

I've had visions before, it came with the whole mind magic abilities thing. They were random and I didn't get them often. Ufortuanetly they were never really useful future predictions. They were usually Monday morning getting a vision that I was going to be late to gym class on Thursday or finding out what Saturday's breakfast was.

This one was different, it was so strong and I was feeling light headed. My knees grew weak and if this kept up then I was going to faint. I cried out in agony and my legs gave way, I collapsed on the ground and clutched my head. It was like someone was trying to fill a water balloon with a high pressure hose. Not only was the neck of the balloon too small but the speed and pressure would inevitably make it explode. That's how I felt, like my brain was going to crap out at any second. It was leaving me breathless and I was running out of energy.

 _"She needs someone to adopt her. Someone who's willing to take on a somewhat troublesome child and guide her in the right direction. A talented person she may be, a powerful soul she may have but that is all worth nothing without direction."_ **Who, who needs guidance? Who needs adoption? Who?**

 _"I'll do it." A man with white hair and black eyebrows raised his hand. He seemed friendly but a little frail._ **Dude, troublesome child, you might get hurt.**

 _"Ukitake. With all due respect we need someone who is firm. Can discipline in the appropriate time and teach nobility. You are a great Captain and great guidance is in you, waiting to be given but with a child as troublesome as this, I do not believe you are right for this."_ **Yeah, wouldn't want someone as nice as you getting hurt.**

 _"I shall do it."_

 _"Kuchiki?" A large number of voices asked at the same time._ **Must be an unusual volunteer.**

I could hear the smashing of glass and the muffled sound of someone calling to me. I let out a choked sob and clutched at my head even harder. Renji dropped down at my side, soda long forgotten. He cupped my face gently, no longer yelling to me.

"Kurodo-chan, Tina, are you alright? Come back to me." He said softly. He stroked my hair with care and held me in his arms. "Tina, Tina, come on."

"My head." I gasped.

"Are you okay what happened?" He asked, I was still feeling pretty out of it.

"I don't know." I wailed.

"Okay, come on." He lifted me up and carried me out of the bathroom, broken pieces of the dropped soda bottle crunching under his feet. He laid me down gently on my bed and sat beside me, stroking my hair softly. "Did you hit your head?" he asked.

"No. It's a headache." I replied, sitting up and turning to him.

"Seems like a pretty serious headache." He commented. "Do you need a doctor?"

"No!" I yelled out. "I mean, I'm okay, I'm fine. I just need to rest." I said a bit more quietly.

"Are you sure?" He responded in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I wasn't sure at all. All I knew was if I went to the doctors about this I would be carted off to some mental asylum asap. And that was the last place I wanted to be.

"Well okay. If you're sure." He reluctantly agreed, not sounding convinced.

"I'm sure." I breathed. I laid back down again, this time a little closer to Renji. He continued to stroke my hair and I rested my head on his warm, firm chest. I only meant to close my eyes for a second, but it wasn't long before I had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I jerked awake, unaware that I had fallen asleep. My eyes flashed open and I tried to sit up but I was helf firmly in place.

"Hey, shhh, relax. You're okay, you're safe." I heard Renji say, his voice rumbling through his chest. I could feel the vibrations of his deep voice flow softly though me and I felt comforted.

"How long was I out for?" I asked, starting to remember but still feeling rather groggy.

"Only a little while. Few hours at most." He responded quietly.

"Holy shit!" I cried out, trying to jerk back up again. He still held me, his arms tight but not hurting me.

"Hey calm down." He soothed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep at all, we've got to get back to the hotel. I forgot about the others!" I said frantically.

"It's okay, the others are fine. I called them already." He rubbed my arm reassuringly.

"What?" I asked. "What did you say?"

"Just that you had a headache and you needed a rest for a while so you could drive safely." He responded calmly.

"Oh." I replied dumbly. I'd forgotten that he didn't know about the vision. I grabbed my backpack from the bathroom when I was feeling up to it and finished packing, Renji by my side, keeping a careful watch. _'I must have really worried him.'_ I thought.

* * *

"Are you sure you're good to drive? I can do it if you want." He offered, still worried about me.

"Do you even know how to ride a motorcycle?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, no but it can't be that hard, can it?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm fine, Abarai-san. But thanks for the offer." I laughed, handing him my backpack and swinging my leg over the bike. I tugged on my helmet and started her up. He shrugged on the pack and then his helmet, getting on behind me and holding me extra close this time.

"Renji is fine." He insisted.

* * *

"Soooooo how are you?" Rangiku asked when I stepped into the hotel room and slumped down on my bed.

"What do you want Matsumoto?" Came my muffled response into the pillow.

"The gossip of course!" She giggled, climbing onto the bed beside me and poking me until I rolled over.

"Nothing happened." I replied with a groan.

"Oh come on, Tina-chan. I saw Renji and you kissing in the parking lot." She prodded.

 _After pulling up into the parking lot at the hotel I didn't get off my bike right away. Renji climbed off, backpack lazily hanging off his shoulder. He held me around the waist and helped me off. I didn't really need it, I don't think, but I had no momentum. I really didn't feel like moving. He kept one arm around my waist as he lead me inside, our helmets tossed lazily in the back of the dodge._

 _As he lead me back to the hotel I stopped in the parking lot, gazing up at him. He looked down at me, mentally checking me over._

 _"Is something wrong?" Renji asked._

 _"No." I replied and stayed silent for a moment._

 _"Did you want me to carry you?" He questioned, wondering why I was just staring at him in the parking lot._

 _"Uh no. I just.." I stared awkwardly. "I wanted to thank you for how you were today."_

 _"O-oh, it was nothing." He responded nervously._

 _"No, it meant a lot to me. Not only were you good with my parents and put up with my granny, you really helped me with my headaches. It may seem small but no one has ever been so kind and gentle with me before. I felt so safe with you and it was really good of you to let me rest. I know I wouldn't have done it otherwise." I explained._

 _"Oh, well no problem."_

 _"Thank you, Renji." I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. I moved up to kiss his cheek out of gratitude. At the last minute he cupped my face, pulling me towards him, bringing our lips together. Sparks shot through me and a warmth spread through my belly. His lips were so soft and dominating, which usually I would have fought. Right now I just wanted to let him take the lead._

 _"It's no problem." He breathed as we pulled apart. God he was smooth._

* * *

"You were spying on us!" I accused, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Maybe." She admitted guiltily. "I didn't mean to be nosy I was just hoping the sound of the motor bike was you coming back. I really did hope you were okay, Abarai-kun said you were ill."

I sighed. "Yeah, I was. I'm actually still feeling it but I didn't want to tell him and get him all worried again." I confessed.

"Maybe we should have dinner in our room tonight then." She suggested. That actually sounded fantastic. I nodded to her.

"That's just what I need. Thank you Matsumoto." I breathed, sinking into the pillows further.

"Great I'll text the others." She chirped.

I groaned. "We don't have enough chairs, Matsumoto."

"Good point, Tina-chan." She gasped. "I'll tell everyone to bring theirs."

"We have four, they just need to bring two. Ask Renji and Hitsugaya, they're next door." I corrected. The last thing we needed was 12 chairs all in the one room.

"Right," She responded, pulling out her phone and beginning to text. I rolled over, laying face down in the pillows.

* * *

It wasn't long before there were knocks at the door and the others came filling in. Ikkaku and Renji carrying in a chair each and placing them at the table, which Yumichika came and perched on the bed. Hitsugaya pulled Matsumoto outside for a moment but I was too preoccupied with the bird sitting at the end of my bed.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked, taking my hands in his.

"Better. Really, I'm fine." I tried to convince him, nodding my head violently.

"You know, Renji-kun isn't listening. You can be honest." He smiled knowingly at me. I looked over and sure enough he was wrestling with Ikkaku. "They're old buddies." He explained.

"Honestly my head is still killing me and I feel awful. I've never felt this weak before." I replied with a sigh. I've always been strong.

"Yeah, there's a lot of people I know who struggle with pain. Or rather admitting they're in pain. They're so used to being tough that they can't handle it when they're not. It's okay to not be strong sometimes." He squeezed my hands affectionately. "It doesn't mean you're weak. It's not your fault. Just do you what you need to recuperate and you'll be back to being strong again."

I nodded and gave him an appreciative smile. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He grinned.

"No really, thank you." I replied, making sure he knew I was being genuine.

"Renji, you should go down the hall and get some ice from the ice machine." Yumichika called across the room.

"Why?" He looked perplexed. Then his face flashed in horror as he looked at me.

"For the drinks at dinner Renji, don't be an idiot." Yumichika replied.

"Oh..." He responded, relief filling his face. "Sure." He left the room with a silver bucket he found by the kitchenette.

"Now, how about we get you to the table before he comes back?" Yumichika smiled and helped me up. He kept a hand on my back as he guided me to the table. He pulled out a chair for me and pushed me in with ease after I'd sat down. He was kind of strong for someone so thin and slightly feminine.

"Just how bad is it?" Ikkaku asked, sitting beside me.

"I don't know. I'm hoping I'll be better tomorrow but I'm worried that it won't." I answered, running my fingers through my side fringe.

"How come you're hiding it from Renji then?" Ikkaku asked gruffly.

"He was just so concerned today and he's really worrying about it. I don't want to make it worse when it could be nothing. For some reason he cares and I don't know why but I don't want him to stress out any further." I explained.

"Right." He accepted.

"So that means we have to keep this quiet, Ikkaku." Yumichika added, sitting in the chair next to him.

"I know!" He yelled. "I'm capable of keeping things a secret." He crossed his arms indignantly.

"Keep what a secret?" Renji asked, coming through the door with the ice bucket.

Yumichika slapped his hand on his forehead, shaking his head. I know I shouldn't have, because it was my secret in jeopardy but I burst out laughing and I couldn't stop. I leaned back in my chair and laughed more.

"What's so funny?" Renji asked and I tried to come up with an excuse but I was too busy laughing. He sat down behind me, a mixture of annoyed and amused.

"She's probably laughing at how much of an imbecile Ikkaku is." Yumichika answered while I continued to laugh and Ikkaku got more and more annoyed.

"It's not that funny!" Maderame yelled.

"Renji..." I stuttered out through laughs. "I was just telling them about this idea I had, but I didn't want Matsumoto finding out and going on and on about it."

"So I said we needed to keep it on the down low and Ikkaku immediately brags about how he can keep secrets, almost spilling the secret." Yumichika added on while I clutched my stomach. All this laughing wasn't doing much good for my headache though.

"Now that is funny." Renji grinned, also teasing Ikkaku, seeming none the wiser.

It was at that point Matsumoto and Hitsugaya came back in and sat down. Apparently Matsumoto had already decided what food we were having and ordered it. We all made light conversation, Hitsugaya seeming like he was hiding something. I honestly couldn't be bothered what it was, I was too exhausted. I started tapping my foot under the table anxiously even though I wasn't quite sure why I was anxious. Renji slipped a hand under the table and put it on my knee, stopping me from bouncing my leg and also comforting me. I shot him a subtle smile and placed my hand on top of his. The food came and under Hitsugaya's orders Ikkaku grudgingly answered the door.


	3. The Pain of Watching

"So where did you go today, Kurodo-san?" Hitsugaya asked as I was sipping my green tea.

"I had to go home and collect a few things." I replied honestly.

"Oh and took Renji with you huh?" Yumichika winked at me while eating the closest thing you could get to traditional Japanese cooking in Springdale.

"Get him to meet your parents too, huh, Tina-chan?" Ikkaku teased, waving around his chopsticks, getting me back for earlier.

"It wasn't like that." I looked down at my lap, trying to hide my embarrassment before I changed.

"Sure it wasn't, Tina-chan." Rangiku giggled, placing a hand up to cover her mouth.

"Oh shut up will you." I folded my arms, blushing a little.

"Oh! She's blushing!" Ikkaku called out and pointed across the table, howling with laughter.

Renji squeezed my knee from under the table, comfortingly. We'd only kissed once, it wasn't like that. I appreciated the comfort though, this was technically his fault anyway. After dinner though, everyone cleared out at about the same time. Except Renji, who lingered around until Matsumoto was in the bathroom and the guys had left. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then breathed a goodnight, heading for the door and looking back at me one last time. He closed the door just as Matsumoto came out of the bathroom although I suspected she didn't actually need to go.

"So tell me more about this afternoon." She grinned, coming over to help me over to my bed.

"He ended up meeting my parents and my granny. Poor thing." I said. "Got smothered by my parents and forced to look through the photo albums. Oh and my grandma decided this was the perfect time to grope at his arm muscles."

Rangiku laughed, jumped over closer on the bed and sitting in my personal space. "Sooooooo, you like Renji? Does he like you? Are you going out?"

"Chill out, it was only one kiss." I replied shaking my head.

"And a kiss on the cheek just now." She added.

"I knew you were snooping." I crossed my arms. "I was willing to believe the first time was an accident. But you were clearly being nosey this time."

"Oh come on Tina-chan. You're the most entertainment I've had in a long time. And the most interesting person in Renji's life for ages." Rangiku moaned.

"Oh, well I'm glad I could amuse you." I glared.

"I didn't mean it like that!" She whined.

"Look, I don't know what's happening between Renji and I, if I did know, you certainly wouldn't be the first person I told." I said a little too harshly. She got up from the bed and walked away softly, looking a little hurt. I felt bad but I was still too annoyed to apologise just yet. I pulled some pyjamas out of my bag at the foot of the bed and angrily tugged off my jeans, changing as quickly as I could.

I shoved my legs under the covers and turned of my lamp, ignoring the one on Rangiku's side. Hopefully I'd feel better tomorrow. My head still felt awful.

* * *

"Hey, how's Tina-chan?" I heard Renji at the door.

"I don't know, she's not talking to me." Rangiku said indignantly. He stepped in the door, and I presume he looked over, I was still in bed, pretending to be asleep.

"Rangiku, she's asleep. I don't think she's ignoring you on purpose." Renji laughed.

"No we had an argument last night." Matsumoto supplied.

"What about?" He asked, concerned. I never knew he was that close with her.

"Well I asked her about you two. She totally flew off the handle." She exaggerated.

"What about us?" Renji asked, sounding surprised. I'm not sure why he was surprised he wasn't exactly subtle.

"Well I asked her if you two were together, she bit my head off." She explained.

"No, we're not together. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Renji sighed.

"What do you mean everyone?" Matsumoto gave him one of her looks. At this point I'd rolled over and was watching them through my eyelashes.

"Ugh. I'll tell you later." Renji rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure Tina isn't actually mad at you. Just give her some space for a while."

"Give her space? She was the one who yelled at me!" Matsumoto waved her arms around.

"Matsumoto, I'm about to yell at you." Renji growled.

"Touchy, touchy." Rangiku responded. "You two should hurry up and have sex already so you'll stop being so mean."

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at this point. I burst out laughing at both Renji and Matsumoto turned to look in my direction. I was rolling around the bed at this point and practically crying.

"Look who's awake." Renji smiled after a moment.

"What's so funny?!" Rangiku yelled.

"What part of we're not together did you miss?" I choked out. "Also, the two of us having sex won't make you any less annoying."

"That's something we can all agree on." Hitsugaya said from the doorway. Although he was wearing some ridiculous outfit. I guessed it was somewhat traditional but it was rather odd he'd just decided to wear it. He was dressed in an all black shihakusho and had a white haori over the top. The even more peculiar thing was the blue sash across his chest and the katana attached to his back.

"When did you get here, Hitsugaya? And what are you wearing." I commented, wondering how he managed to get into our room without the correct keycard and no one opening the door. He froze. They all looked between me and the white haired one.

"Uh.." He started. It was at this moment I had lost my patience with all the secret keeping they were doing from me so I decided to use my gift.

 _'How did she know I was here? She wasn't supposed to be able to see us in this form. I can barely feel her spiritual energy, she shouldn't be able to see me at all.'_ Hitsugaya thought. What I wanted to know was, what the fuck was spiritual energy?

 _'As I suspected, exposure to high spiritual energy in a concentrated form was causing her to develop or unlock her own reiryoku.'_ Renji was also thinking about spirit energy, whatever that was. Also reiryoku may have been a Japanese word but I had no idea what it meant. And here I thought I was pretty fluent.

 _'Tina-chan can see spirits, that's interesting.'_ I was beginning to wonder if I should even have bothered to read Rangiku's thoughts.

"Cosplay." Rangiku interjected. "Hitsugaya-san has been working on a cosplay and just managed to get the final touches while here in Springdale."

"I'm not going to comment on how weird it is he took the entire cosplay to Australia in order to buy a few finishing touches, because you still didn't answer my first question. How did you get in our room?" I responded, not believing a word she said, and making it known.

"He's always been here Tina-chan, you were just asleep." Rangiku supplied. I could protest further because I knew this to be untrue but I really couldn't be bothered arguing. I looked at them all individually. Hitsugaya was watching me carefully, trying to suss me out. Whereas Rangiku was looking flustered and hoping I would believe the lie and Renji wasn't fooled by my acceptance.

My head began to hurt again and I wondered if it was because I'd used my powers again without letting myself properly recouperate. It wasn't quite as bad as yesterday but it did however cause sudden pain spikes to shoot through me and I wasn't always good at masking my feelings. I felt weak again, no longer feeling the strength and flair I did as I was laughing earlier.

"So," I breathed a little heavily. "What are your plans for the day?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well Tina-chan, I had plans to go shopping today and was hoping you'd come along." Rangiku explained. You could forget that.

"Yumichika wanted to go sightseeing and Ikkaku wanted to check out the local sporting events. I didn't really plan anything, I might go along with them." Renji responded after her. Which of course left Hitsugaya unaccounted for.

"And you, Hitsugaya-san?" I prodded, gauging his response.

"I'll be busy all day. I have tasks to complete." He answered without actually answering. _'Cryptic bastard.'_

"Well if none of you need me I might stay here and read." I replied. And by read, of course I meant die slowly in bed. Renji looked at me suspiciously. He was about to say something but was cut off by Hitsugaya saying they should all head out if they wanted to maximise their productivity for the day. Which had to be code because no one says that. He was so weird.

* * *

A while later I heard a knock on the door and I yelled a come in, if it was housekeeping they'd be able to come straight in. Anyone else would simply have to come back later. Or, the unpredicted third option, Renji could have Rangiku unlock the door before she left. He closed the door behind him as he stepped into the room, walking over slowly to the bed.

"Hey," he smiled softly.

"I thought you were going out with the others?" I asked more than stated.

"Yeah, I didn't really have anything I wanted to do today so I figured I'd leave them to it. Anyway, I have something more important to deal with." Renji replied, still moving closer.

"Or really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." He clipped, jumping on the bed beside me. "You're still ill from yesterday, aren't you?" He looked me over with concern.

"It came back." I responded. "It's not as bad as yesterday."

"And just how bad was yesterday? I don't think you just got over it after a small nap." Renji really was a lot more observant than I first guessed. I sighed, I really had no reason to be dishonest with him. He deserved to know. Or rather he didn't deserve to be kept in the dark, almost everyone else knew.

"Yesterday I had a headache worse than I've ever had in my entire life. I thought I was going to die." I started. "It did get a little better after I rested or passed out, but it was still bad throughout the night. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me?! Of course I'd be worried, you said yourself it was so bad you thought you were going to die." Renji's arms shot up into the air as he spoke.

"I know, I knew why it was happening too, sort of. But I could see that for whatever reason you cared, and I didn't want to hurt you with the knowledge that I was in a lot of pain and there was nothing you could do about it." I explained, trying to reach out for his arm. Him sitting a little to far away and him moving when I tried. "It went away while I slept and it wasn't there when I woke up, it only came back when I noticed Hitsugaya in the room."

 _'I knew it. Her headaches are being caused by our presence.'_ I heard him think. _'I should stay away, the captain was right. I should never have gotten involved, me being close to her is only hurting her.'_

"You know what's causing this?" He asked.

"Kind of." I responded. "It's complicated. I think if I rest it should go away for a while."

"I should leave you too it then," he moved to get up but I pushed myself forward and grabbed his arm.

"No, please stay with me. I'll be climbing the walls without you." I tried adding some humor so I didn't sound as desperate and needy. In a sense he was right, they were part to blame for my headaches but not in the way he was thinking, whatever he was thinking.

"I really can't help you recuperate, I'm not some magic healer." He replied. _'That and my kido is shit, even if this was something I could fix I couldn't fix it.'_

"I don't need a nurse, Renji, I want your company." I laughed. He looked at me for a while and sighed.

"Well alright." He kicked off his shoes and lay down beside me. "I can't argue with you."

"Good. I like that in a man." I joked leaning on his chest, closing my eyes and slipping back into a restful sleep. I was too tired to worry about how bored Renji must be with me literally falling asleep on him all the time.

* * *

"Kurodo?" Renji asked, absentmindedly flipping through TV channels.

"It's Tina." I replied, flipping through an automotive magazine. I was curious though, if my ears could prick up, they would.

"Tina?" Renji corrected himself. "Can I ask you something?" I wasn't going to be an asshole and point out he just did, several times.

"Yeah." I replied, closing my magazine and turned to face him on the sofa.

"Well I was wondering," He rubbed the back of his neck. "What are we?"

"Does it matter?" I replied. I wasn't sure where this was going but I needed to know why he wanted to know so I could give the appropriate answer.

"I guess not." He replied softly, looking back to the TV. I frowned, _'Why did he just drop it like that?'_ I plucked the TV remote out of his hand and switched it off.

"No hold up, you obviously wanted to know for a reason." I put my hands on his closest knee.

"Nah, you said it yourself, it doesn't matter." He tried to take the TV remote back but I smacked him with it. "Ow!"

"I never said it didn't matter, you did. I asked you if it did. Does it matter to you Renji?" I looked at him in the eye, gauging his response.

"Of course it does!" His arms flew up in the air, almost taking me out.

"Well, what do you want us to be?" Truth be told, I really liked Renji. I didn't want him to be some little fling and then he went off to Japan. I wanted us to become something special. And it's not like I could just transfer permanently to his school -which to be honest he looked a little old to be attending- trust me I'd already thought of this option. It would be too weird. Very stalkerish.

"I don't know!" He yelled. "Tina I really like you but I'm bad for you. I'm bad for your health."

"You don't get to decide that." I responded, I would make the choice to date him and he wouldn't make it for me. If he didn't want to date me then he wouldn't.

"Tina, I'm making you sick." His head hung low.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked a little shocked. He couldn't think that my headaches were because of him, could he? I jumped suddenly. Howling was coming from outside my window the building shook with the thundering stops of a monster just outside the window. A beeping sounded and Renji's phone was vibrating across the arm of the couch. He grabbed his phone and leapt to his feet.

"I have to go." He said quickly, going to rush off. I grabbed his arm, instantly worried.

"Don't" I pleaded.

"Tina I have got to go." He tried to shake me off.

"No Renji, don't." I looked out the window at the thing getting closer.

"Tina, can you see that?" He looked at me with even more worry than I was giving him, if possible.

"Yes! You can't go out there with that thing! Renji it'll eat you alive, that's what they do!" I cried, my very large crush aside, that thing was a beast and it devoured people, just like all the others.

"Tina, trust me. I know what I'm doing." He tugged his arm free from my grasp and bolted out the door, his rushed footsteps disappearing down the hallway. I was on my knees now, just holding my head in my hands. I did trust him, I just didn't believe he knew exactly how powerful these things could be. I didn't want to watch him fall. I didn't want to see him die. I let out a sob, the lump in my throat causing me agony but it was nothing like the pain of waiting, the pain of watching.


	4. Snooping for Secrets

I faintly heard a gasp from behind me, rushed footsteps made their way over to me and Rangiku dropped down at my side. She held me gently in my arms as I sobbed into her lap.

"Tina-chan, what's wrong?" She asked, stroking my hair. I shook my head and choked on my tears. My heart was racing and I could barely breath. I barely knew him, this wasn't about losing my other half, this was about a dumb kid dying. Renji couldn't die. He couldn't. I sat up a little and stared out the hotel room window. Through blurred vision I saw a red and black blur swing at the monster with some ridiculous extendo sword.

 _'He had to rush off so quickly but he had time for a wardrobe change?!'_ My anger flared. He was going to get himself killed and I was going to suffer. I heard a clatter next door and the door slammed open. Seems like Hitsugaya could also see the thing and was being smart and making a run for it. Unless he was just as stupid as Renji. Maybe this was what the stupid cosplay was for. Our door which Rangiku has haphazardly left open suddenly hosted a now in casual clothes Hitsugaya.

"Rangiku what was that flare of..." He paused. "What happened here?" He looked at me confused and almost concerned.

"I don't know Toshiro-kun, I found her like this on the floor." Rangku replied, _'_ _so that's what Hitsugaya's first name was.'_ He rushed over as she was talking.

"It's Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, how many times must I tell you?" He knelt beside me.

"Really? You're focusing on that now?" Rangiku asked, I wanted to laugh. I felt really weak now, I wondered if it was all the stress and crying.

"Shut up Matsumoto." Hitsugaya replied. He placed his hands gently on the sides of my face. "It it your head, Tina?"

I couldn't tell about that thing outside, even though Renji was facing it. They'd never believe me. I started to shake, my head was suddenly burning and I could head screaming. Whether it was me or the monster outside or me, I'd never know for sure. I could feel a burst of energy shooting out from me and everything was glowing white.

"Tina!" Heard someone screaming my name but I couldn't work out who it was. Not right now. I was too exhausted. The white energy and the burning died down and I just felt so heavy. Exhausted. I felt really weightless now though, heavy but at the same time weightless. I could feel someone's arms around me and I knew I was being carried. Opening my eyes I looked up to see Hitsugaya's face, concern written all over his features.

"How are you carrying me?" I croaked. "Your arms are twigs?"

"I'm stronger than I look" He replied softly, a faint smile on his face. I nodded.

"I believe you." I closed my eyes again, the light painful to look at. "What happened?" I asked, slowly drifting into a sleep.

"Rest now, worry about that later. You're safe." He replied. I nodded, resting did seem like a good idea. I didn't have the energy to protest anyway.

* * *

"What happened?" Ikkaku asked gruffly, sounding contemplative as he slouched in the chair closest to Rangiku and I's beds.

"It would seem Abarai's suspicious were correct." Hitsugaya replied, hand on his chin as he rubbed it thoughtfully.

"You mean that this is our fault? Like it's us making her sick?" Ikkaku replied walking over.

"Well it's not unheard of. It doesn't happen often but we know it can and does." Hitsugaya perched away from me at the end of my bed. I wonder if any of them knew I was awake. I wondered if I should tell them. I was curious though, so maybe I'd listen for a little longer.

"And look at what happened to Kurosaki Ichigo's friends, and that with just one of him." Yumichika added.

"Mind you he does have the strength of ten." Rangiku commented.

"I wouldn't go that far, Matsumoto. Maybe like five." Ikkaku argued.

"Kurosaki Ichigo's strength aside, it could very well be us causing this to happen." Hitsugaya brought the conversation back to order, running a hand through his spikey, white hair.

"But how, this never happened to Inoue-chan or Sado-kun?" Matsumoto asked, falling back onto her bed.

"I have been wondering about this myself. I could just be down to the individual though. Everyone's body reacts differently." Hitsugaya admitted. "I thought originally she had no spiritual energy at all but this morning she saw me. I'm not sure if she's always been able to or if that's our fault. If it's our fault then it could go away when we find the energy we're looking for but if not, then maybe she already had some spiritual energy that no one knew about."

"Which is all the more reason to find this person, the sooner we get out of here, the safer Tina will be." Yumichika bowed his head, dropping his hands from his sides.

"That's gonna cut Renji up." Ikkaku commented. "He's really fallen for Tina."

"I know, poor Renji-kun. He fell so quickly." Rangiku agreed, holding her cheeks.

"That is exactly why we have to remain objective on missions like this. You cannot get close to humans." Hitsugaya responded coldly. _'Humans?'_ I thought.

"Captain, how could you be so cold?" Rangiku replied. "Is this about Karin-san?"

"No, Rangiku, stop bringing her up." Oh it was so about Karin-san. This was probably the point I should stop pretending to be asleep though, it was unfair of me to keep listening if this was getting really personal. I rolled over a bit and groaned.

"Tina-chan!" Rangiku called, getting up from her bed and coming over to mine. It seemed Hitsugaya had gone to the trouble of tucking me in when he carried me over here earlier, which was sweet.

"Party at our place, huh?" I commented, looking around at everyone.

"How are you feeling now?" Hitsugaya asked, softer than he had previously been speaking.

"Heavy, but okay. A bit sluggish. Where's Renji?" I asked, noting he was the only one absent.

"He's outside, sulking." Yumichika supplied.

"He thinks this is his fault." I sighed, holding my head in my hand.

"What do you mean Kurodo?" Hitsugaya, moved closer to me. Don't think I didn't notice the name shift. He still sounded concerned but that concern was no longer for me.

"We were talking early this afternoon, he was asking what we were. He seemed really worried. He said that this was his fault, I wanted to ask him what he meant, but then.." I trailed off, I couldn't tell them about what we saw. Even if maybe they already knew. They didn't know I knew and I didn't know what they would do if they did.

"Then what?" Hitsugaya prodded.

"Nothing." I sighed, looking into my lap.

"Tina!" He yelled. I shook my head, I wasn't going to say anything. I pushed myself out from under the blankets and walked out of the room. I didn't want to deal with this, I was just supposed to be babysitting transfer students for the week.

Halfway down the hallway, by the ice machine, I found Renji slumped against the wall. He was deep in thought and hadn't noticed me coming towards him. I slid down the wall and sat beside him, hooking my arm around his own. I cuddled into him and rested my head on his shoulder, attempting to both give and receive comfort. He placed a kiss on the back of my exposed shoulder, taking his other hard and resting it on my knee.

"This isn't your fault, Renji." I breathed.

"You can't know that Tina. I care for you but every moment we spend together is a risk. " he replied, looking down at his lap.

"These headaches, my weak spells are not your fault. This I know as a fact." I yelled. "Renji, I know there are things you haven't told me, things you can't tell me. But there are also things I have not told you." I sighed, was now the time to come clean? I'd never told this to anyone.

"What could you possibly..." Renji started, sounding annoyed.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "I've never told anyone before, this is hard for me." I said a little quieter.

"What?" He replied, looking at me perplexed.

"Yeah Tina-chan, what?" Rangiku commented, hear head sticking out from the other side of the ice machine.

"MATSUMOTO!" I screamed angrily. "WHY YOU!" I leapt up and chased her around the 6th floor corridor for as long as I could before I felt tired. At this point Ikkaku, Yumichika and Hitsugaya had come out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Matsumoto what have you done now?" Hitsugaya asked, leaning against the doorframe to our room with his arms folded.

"I didn't do anything!" She shrieked, running from me.

"She was spying on me again!" I panted, leaning on my knees, reaching out for the wall to support myself. Ikkaku, who was the closest let me lean on him to stay upright.

"She was about to tell Renji a secret!" Rangiku explained. "A secret she's never told anyone before."

"For good reason." I spat. "You just can't trust people." I walked back into our shared room and slammed the door shut behind me. I was tired anyway.

* * *

I sat up covered in sweat. It was dark outside and all the lights were off. I glanced to the side of me and I could see Rangiku's figure asleep in her bed. My head didn't feel as bad as it did and I had a lot more energy, unfortunately adrenalin was now pumping through my veins and I was disorientated. I knew this was a dream, it had to be. I slowed my breathing down, I was to stressed out right now. As soon as I calmed down I'd be fine. My visions happened when I was awake, not when I was asleep. This want precognition. I pushed the sheets down and climbed out of bed. It was silly to be so clingy towards someone I'd known for only three days now, but I felt safe with him.

I padded across the carpet, slowly and carefully. I'm not sure what I was worried about, the dream wasn't real but I was still uneasy. It was probably because I was the only one awake right now. I was alone in the dark, that makes everything scarier when you've already started to worry. It was nothing, it was stupid to be worried, yet I was still standing outside Renji and Hitsugaya's room door, knocking softly.

A tried Hitsugaya opened the door, rubbing his eyes. I gave him a soft, half hearted smile and he moved out of the way to let me pass. He was either too tired to care why I was here or he could see that I was really bothered by something. I walked past the lamp that had been turned on and climbed into bed beside Renji who was stirring softly. Hitsugaya closed the door gently and climbed back inside his own bed.

Renji looked at me confused. He looked around in the darkness and sat up a little. He scooted closer to me, wrapping a supportive arm around me and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"What's wrong, it's the middle on the night?" He started stroking my hair.

"I woke up from this dream, it was awful. I'm not sure exactly what was going on." I shook my head. "I know it was just a dream, but it really got to me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head again in response.

"No. I just needed to see a friendly face, to remind me it wasn't real." I replied. I laid down cuddling into him and Hitsugaya, who I'd forgotten about until this moment, turned off the lamp. Renji held me close, tucking me under the covers and I rested my head on his chest. The dreams of mass murderers behind me, I fell into a much more peaceful sleep. There was no way I could let him go, he meant too much to me. I'd only ever dated one other guy my parents approved of and he was a self centered jerk. Renji was always trying to put me first, even though it was sometimes frustrating.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-san!" Rangiku was banging on the door, making me jerk awake. Renji sat up rubbing his head, confused and annoyed. I could hear Hitsugaya grumbling from the next bed over, stumbling out of the blankets and muttering something about the women in his life always interrupting his sleep.

"What do you WANT MATSUMOTO!?" Hitsugaya yelled, yanking the door open.

"I can't find Tina-chan, she's not in our room anymore." Rangiku pouted, putting her hand up to her face and chewing on her finger.

"She's here, Matsumoto. Now go away." He replied closing the door in her face.

"Captain!" She wailed, Hitsugaya ignoring her and climbing back into bed.

"It's like you all want me to stay short forever." He growled, throwing the covers over his head.

"What?" I asked Renji quietly, holding in a laugh.

"He's under the impression if he rests enough he'll grow taller." Renji explained, draping an arm over me and squishing his face into his pillow. I chuckled and snuggled into him, going back to sleep.


	5. Got some explaining to do

I woke up feeling well rested and a little too warm. I shoved the quilt off my arms and down to my waist, snuggling more closely to Renji. He was also awake and I wasn't sure if it had been much longer than I had or if we'd woken around the same time. It was now about lunchtime and I'd finally had enough rest to feel like me again.

"Hey beautiful." Renji murmured, placing a kiss on my temple.

"Morning," I yawned.

"It's not morning anymore." He chuckled, looking at the clock.

"Shuddap." I replied, burying my face in his chest. Although it was short lived.

"Abarai, Kurodo, Matsumoto ordered breakfast for everyone and we're going to eat in her room." Hitsugaya interrupted our little moment. He was sitting at the table over the other side of the room. He had his ankles crossed and newspaper folded open in his lap. I sighed.

"I suppose I should get up and dressed anyway." I attempted to get out of bed and head towards my clothes to get dressed for the day but just as I stood up, Renji pulled me back down.

"You're fine," he replied. "We'll stay in bed and have a pj day."

"Renji, I'm not wearing a bra." I pulled out of his arms.

"Hey, me neither." He responded jokingly. I rolled my eyes as I made my way over to the door. I'd head back to my room and change before everyone flooded my room. I waved and half hearted goodbye and exited Renji and Hitsugaya's room. I inserted my keypass in the door and waited for the clock before I opened the door and reclaimed my pass.

"Where did you go last night?" Matsumoto asked, being nosy as usual. At least she's being consistent.

"Renji's room." I replied curtly and honestly.

"Oooooh Tina-chan's been a bad girl." Rangiku teased.

"Oh fuck off." I responded, not in the mood for her shit this early.

"Who's been a bad girl?" Ikkaku came into the room, wide grin spread across his face.

"Tina-chan." Rangiku smiled mischievously.

"That's news to me." Renji commented, joining us now fully dressed.

"And me." I said dryly. I rummaged through the drawers I'd been keeping my clothes in and found my outfit for the day.

"Why's she been a bad girl?" Yumichika asked, curious.

"Tina-chan snuck off to Renji's room last night." Rangiku teased. I rolled my eyes and wandered off to the bathroom to get dressed.

I tugged on a set of black, distressed jeans that fit my figure tightly. Grabbed my bra, admiring for a moment how cute it looked but knowing no one would ever see it. Then I tugged on a grey long sleeved shirt with a scoop neck, keeping things simple. I tugged on my jacket from the previous day, exited the bathroom and took my seat at the table.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were sitting next to each other again, this time however, Ikkaku was wiggling his stupid eyebrows at me and grinning. I smacked him in the face and crossed my arms, causing Renji to chuckle and Ikkaku let out a yell.

"For god's sake it's not what you think." I growled, staring angrily down at my placemat.

"Sure~~~" Yumichika chimed.

"It isn't! Ask Hitsugaya, he was there!" I waved my arms in the are.

"Oh really?" Ikkaku laughed. "Didn't know you were into sharing, Renji." he slapped the table.

"That's enough!" Renji stood up from his chair. "This is no longer harmless joking, and you need to stop."

Hitsugaya chose that moment to arrive, letting in the room service cart. The two male staff members unloaded the cart and then winked at Rangiku who covered her mouth and giggled in response. She recived some dirty looks from most of the men round the table, I wondered breifly why.

"What?" Matsumoto asked clueless.

"You're in a relationship." Hitsugaya glared. "Act like it."

"I don't see what was wrong with it, he was the one flirting, not me." Rangiku replied, pouting.

"You still encouraged it." He replied. For a tiny moment I thought Hitsugaya may have been the one she was dating but then shook my head. _'Boy am I an idiot.'_

"So, what did you all want to get up to today?" I asked, changing the subject. Rangiku shot me an appreciative glance and a mouthed thank you but I ignored it. I didn't do it for her. She chose this opportunity to dig into a plate of eggs Benedict which although I had to admit they looked amazing the idea of eggs in the morning, or first thing seeing as it's no longer morning, made me gag. As much as I loved eating them I just couldn't do it first thing. Which was most likely why I was such a big fan of breakfast for dinner. Mind you my granny used to make me Okayu when I was sick or in flu season and once I was on the mend she would add egg and other toppings to my rice porridge.

It's the only way I was ever able to eat eggs in the mornings. Instead of the eggs Benedict she was eating I had some buttered toast and some fruit salad. The fruit salad was a great start and contained mostly kiwi and berries.

"We've all got some, uh, sightseeing to do today." Ikkaku replied, clearly hiding something but I didn't really care what.

"Well I'll probably be shopping again today." Rangiku replied, not sure why I thought she'd be doing much else.

"Maybe I'll go too." I was shocked at what came out of my own mouth. I'd said it without thinking.

"REALLY?!" She gasped, grinning at me widely. _'Oops.'_ I shot Renji a help me glance and he just grinned. _'Douche.'_

"Yeah I guess, but I can't for too long because I said I'd teach Renji to ride a motorcycle." I shot him a victory grin.

"Oh yeah." Renji replied, trying to cover up for the fact that I'd just made that up on the spot.

"I'll be staying here." Hitsugaya respond. "Although I may go for a walk later."

"Sounds like fun." I sent him a smile which he received awkwardly.

* * *

"I don't know Rangiku, this isn't really my style." I stared in disdain at the pale rose garment in front of me.

"Oh come on Tina-chan I think you'd look super cute in it." She replied, holding it in front of me.

"No, I won't." I shook my head. I was however oddly attracted to a pair of light blue jeans. I usually only wore dark colours, not because I'm an emo or anything. I just really liked the way blacks, greys and dark blue looked on me. I occasionally wore deep purple or a bloody red also. So it wasn't like I only wore black.

My hand hovered over the jeans, I didn't really need them. I already had enough clothes in my closet to last me a lifetime. But they were super cute. I could pair them with some tall boots or something. Against my better judgement I picked a pair in my size off the rack and hung them over my shoulder. Wandering around I also found a pair of bright red skinny jeans and some black and white Nikes with hidden wedge heels. Damn, I was so getting those.

"Oooh Tina-chan, cute shoes." Rangiku commented eying my purchases. I needed to leave this shopping trip.

"Thanks," I replied, wondering when it would be best to break it to Matsumoto that I didn't want to be here anymore and was going to leave. I purchased my items and left the store, waiting outside in the cooler air for her. I was never sure why stores inside upon cranking the heat up inside their shops to the point where it was unbearable. She came out shortly after me and I was about to say my goodbyes when we walked past an upmarket boutique. I never normally shopped in places like that despite having the disposal income to do so. It normally wasn't my style. However I did see some cute, short dresses.

Matsumoto caught me looking an dragged me inside. I grabbed hold of a mid thigh length, black dress that was embellished with black sparkly beads and silver studs. I clutched the form fitting garment between my fingers, holding on tight. Anyone could have anything they wanted in this store except this dress. This was my dress and not a soul would take it from me.

After making sure I held exactly my size in my hands, careful not to let it out of my sight I wandered around the store, searching for other items I might like, wondering if it was a one off. Apparently though it was no fluke. I found a rocker like dress which was high low and ruffles at the bottom and the top half was a plaid corset style top, which I also decided to try on. Lastly I spotted a 50s inspired halter dress in black with read roses and white skulls all over it. It was much shorter than they wore in the 50s but that was a good thing, plus it was still quite modest.

* * *

"Well that was fun, there's still some other shops I wanted to check out, want to go and see them?" Matsumoto said as she walked beside me, shopping bags weighing her down.

"Actually as fun as this has been, I'm getting rather tired. I might head back to the hotel and take a nap before I teach Renji a bit about motorbike riding." I responded, huffing slightly. I really shouldn't have come out today instead of recuperating.

"Awww, that's no fun." Rangiku whined. "Did you want me to take you back?" She asked more seriously.

"No, I'm fine. I'll grab a cab and head back. You should enjoy the day anyway, you've got a lot of shopping to do today, back to school on Monday."

"True," She laughed, not looking like she was going to enjoy the whole school part of her trip.

"I'll see you," I waved behind me, turing to exit the promenade and head to the closest taxi rank. I found one that was already waiting and hopped inside.

"Where to?" The driver asked as I strapped myself in.

"Can you take me to the Silver Tide Hotel on Old Springdale Road?" I asked politely, laying back on the seat a little.

"Sure," he responded pulling away from the curb and starting our journey.

* * *

After paying the taxi driver I'd headed inside the hotel, placing my shopping bags in Matsumoto and I's room I contemplated taking a stroll. I knew I came back to rest but I felt really energetic all of a sudden. I mean I could always wander down to the park nearby and come back after a while and take a nap.

Against my better judgement I headed back out of my hotel room and down the corridor. I usually took the stairs to burn off energy but used the elevator today, rather tired. I got to the lobby and headed back out the entrance and walked through the parking lot, out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw a flash of red hair. Although, when I tired to look I saw nothing there, must have just been wishful thinking.

I headed across the street and walked down the gentle hill, green grass either side of me as the sun shone. In moments I was at the park, leisurely strolling in the afternoon sun. It was warming up for the year but it was still cold enough to layer up, which I was thankful for. I found a spot down on the outskirts of the park that was still in the sunshine and the ground was still dry. I sat down cross legged and leaned back on my palms, letting the sun shine on my face as I closed my eyes, the heat a comfort on my face.

It had been so hot inside the stores I'd been in earlier but now it was quite chilly. The sun was welcomed and I basked in it, enjoying the peace while it lasted. I wondered if Hitsugaya had come down here on his walk earlier and also got to enjoy the nice weather. I wondered briefly where Renji had gone, had he headed out with Maderame and Yumichika or had he gone off to do his own thing?

That thought then triggered another, more serious thought. What had they all been so secret about? What was the wave of energy that took me out yesterday, could the others see that great big beast that Renji took out and what was with all the stupid outfits? What did those Japanese sounding words that I didn't understand and just who were they looking for? Also who was this Karin chick?

I shook my head, it would be nice if just for five minutes I could empty my head completely and just relax. I was here to rest and enjoy the weather not solve the ultimate mystery. I sighed and lay back in the grass completely, legs folding out from underneath me. I was in bliss for almost a whole minute before I head the terrifying and familiar screech of one of those things. I sighed. I was, as far as I knew, the only one in this town able to dispatch them -besides apparently Renji, who I will have words with later- so I had to get up.

Standing up on shaky legs, I readied myself. It seemed to be making a beeline straight for me, which actually worked in my favour. I got myself into a defensive stance and almost smirked. It was in my face in moments and I tried my hardest not to let out a battle cry as I swung my fist directly towards it's head. It's skull mask thing cracked and it faded into nothingness, I shook my fist a little, that had hurt harder than expected. Unsurprising though, seeing as I was supposed to be resting after expelling a lot of energy previously.

No rest for the wicked I guessed. I turned back to the path, deciding a nap was the much safer option than laying in the grass any longer. Peace somewhat ruined for me anyway. As I spun on my heels I was met by the rather short and familiar form of Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Impressive." He commented, arms crossed and glaring at me. "Got something to tell me, Kurodo?"

"Nope." I replied, not ready for any of this conversation. Would have been nice if instead of standing there the whole time he used his stupid cosplay sword to actually take care of that thing instead of having me deal with it.

He followed me as I marched back up the slight hill and headed for the hotel car park, I was panting a little as I reached the lot. I felt weak and I knew immediately I'd really overdone it this time. I sighed and slowdown my pace, almost stumbling across the lot. I made it to the front entrance before my fatigue caught up with me and I was falling towards the ground, far to exhausted to do anything about it. I felt strong arms catch me before I hit the ground and I was pressed up against a hard warm chest.

I looked up to see the worried expression of the red head I'd grown especially fond of and tried to smile up at him. "Renji," I breathed, eyes rolling about in my head.

"Tina, what happened?" He asked, caringly.

"Used up too much energy. Went back out before I was ready." I explained honestly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." I breathed heavily.

"Let me get you inside." His brow furrowed with concern he scooped me up off the ground and carried my bridal style into the lobby, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from other guests and staff members. I pressed the elevator button and stepped inside when it dinged. I moved to get my room key out but we stopped at his door instead.

He swiped his key card effortlessly and saved the door open, laying me down gently on his bed and perching beside me, hand on my forehead. Hitsugaya closed the door behind him, in a different outfit than before and went to stand beside me and Renji.

"Want to explain before?" He asked with his arms folded.

"Can this not wait? She's exhausted." Renji glared at the shorted man, tucking me in and fussing over me.

"It's fine. I don't mind filling Hitsugaya-san in, I will as soon as he explains some things to me." I answered, pushing myself up a bit on the bed, trying to prop myself up on the headboard.

"What makes you think you're in any position to start asking me questions?" Hitsuguaya countered, eyebrow quirked.

"Why should I tell you anything?" I retorted, this man had no authority over me. I moved to untie my shoelaces and slipped my legs under the covers, rubbing my eyes slightly at my tiredness.

"You've got a nerve." He growled and I just laughed a breathy laugh. I patted the pillows down on my side and lay my head down, getting comfortable. Reni had grabbed a glass and filled it with water and ice, putting it on the nightstand beside me. He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead and walked around to the other side of the bed to lay beside me.


	6. Tell Tale

I was jerked awake by the sound of Matsumoto fighting with Toshiro over something stupid and I looked around. It was dark out now and one of the beside lamps was on at Hitsugaya's side of the bed. Renji was beside me on his phone, ignoring the two.

"What the fuck are you two arguing about?" I growled, irritated that I was so abruptly awoken.

"You!" They turned and yelled at me before going back to their heated argument.

"Hitsugaya is mad that you were so exhausted today and is blaming Matsumoto for dragging you out on a shopping trip. She said you were fine when you left to go back to the hotel and then he was mad he found you in the park. He's also mad you won't tell him anything." Renji explained not looking up from his phone.

"Are you also mad?" I looked up at him worriedly.

"I'm mad you overexerted yourself and went out before you were ready. I'm mad you put yourself in danger and could have gotten hurt. I'm mad, but not at you. You're incredibly hard to be mad at." He responded after a few moments of careful thinking.

"I'm really sorry."

"Being sorry doesn't do anything Tina!" He raised his voice a little. "Apologising doesn't mean it didn't happen. Saying your sorry wouldn't change things if you got seriously hurt, it wouldn't bring you back if you'd died. Being sorry does no good. Instead of saying you're sorry, say you won't do it again. Say you won't hurt yourself or put yourself in danger like that again."

"I can't. I didn't mean to but, I can't. I'm always going to put myself last, I had to take care of that, that thing. No one else was around and even if they were, who am I to decide I'm more important than they are. I'm going to try and look after myself more but I can't promise I won't put myself in danger again, I can't because when the time comes, I will." I replied, sounding more like an anime hero than I'd intended.

"I know." He sighed. "Do take better care of yourself. It'd kill me if something happened."

"I've got something to tell you. You think we could sneak off somewhere private?" I asked looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Where'd you have in mind?" He asked, pulling his shoes on as I did. He walked around to my side of the bed and lifted me up. I was strong enough to walk but I assume this was just faster and more convenient. He snuck us past the still arguing bodies and took me out into the hallway.

"We're on the top floor but there's still another flight of stairs. It'll take us to the roof." I told him once we were free of Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

"In that outfit you'll freeze, hang on." He let me lean up against the wall while he wandered off back down the hallway coming back with his leather jacket and my own, plus a blanket from one of the hotel cupboards. I wasn't exactly dressed inappropriately, I was still wearing jeans from before and my long-sleeved grey top, plus the hoodie I'd tugged on earlier but it was early spring so the weather wasn't ideal for sitting on rooftops and in the breeze. He tugged my jacket on over my shoulders for me, babying me just a little too much and then picking me back up, headed for the rooftop.

When we made it outside there was a clear sky, not much light pollution this side of town and we could stare out at the stars. We leaned up against a concrete half wall in the middle of the roof that was surrounding something in a square, probably an air-conditioning unit, legs splayed out infant of us. He draped the blanket over me and then wrapped and arm around my shoulders. I readjusted myself to lay on his chest, and snuggled into him.

"So what did you want to tell me?" He broke the comfortable silence between us and I sighed.

"I don't know if I can ask this of you, but please don't tell the others about this. I've never told anyone before, not even my parents or my brother. I wanted to tell you because I can't have you thinking that any of this is your fault. I know that it's not. I know for sure, before you but in saying there's no way I could no that." I started.

"You really can't know that." He replied, run his fingers through my hair.

"This is going to sound crazy and it's okay if you don't believe me but please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you, just tell me. Believe me when I say you can trust me." He kissed my forehead when he finished, encouraging me to go on.

"So you know how I collapsed on Friday at my parents' house? Well, that's because, actually that's not a good place to start." I looked down at my lap, I've never explained this to anyone and I was worried about how to tell him. "So for as long a I can remember, and I used to just assume from birth or whatever, I never really thought about how until the other day actually..."

"Tina, just spit it out. Stop worrying!" He interrupted and cupped my face, pulling me up to look at him.

"Sorry," I blushed. "I have these abilities, I think I was born with them. And they allow me to do things most people can't."

"Which is why you could see those hollows.." He though allowed.

"Exactly." I nodded and went to continue but stopped. "Wait, what?"

"Those big, growling things with the skull masks are called Hollows." He responded.

"Oh." I replied shortly. "That actually wasn't what I was going to tell you but it's nice to know they have a name."

"What other abilities do you supposedly have then?" He almost sounded amused as he asked, not knowing what I was talking about.

"There's nothing _supposed_ about it." I retorted, irritated. "I _do_ have them." I crossed my arms and moved away from him a little bit. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"You know that's not what I meant, Tina." He ran his hand over his face and looked down at me, annoyed.

"Fine." I scowled. "I see things before they happen okay? When I was collapsed on the bathroom floor the other day I was having a fucking magical vision of the future. I can also turn invisible and read thoughts. And before you get all mad about me invading your privacy I generally don't read people's thoughts for exactly that reason. I mean I accidentally read Hitsugaya's thought the first time I met him because I didn't realise he'd said them, he was thinking so loudly. And I only read your thoughts once or twice. First time was because Hitsugaya showed up in that ridiculous cosplay and I wondered why everyone was acting so weird and the second time was when we took a nap together and you were convinced you were causing me pain, also, what's kido." I babbled, speaking incredibly quickly.

"Wait, wait, wait." He held his hands up in front of me to slow me down. "You read minds? No wait, you see the future?" He quirked his brows at me.

"Oh yeah and I had this super weird vision. Like I don't usually see that far ahead, it's mostly been Déjà vu stuff my whole life but this time I saw this weird room with maybe thirteen people in it and everyone was wearing a white coat. Also I think Hitsugaya was there. Somebody called Ukitake was there or I think that was his name at least. He had long white hair and dark eyebrows, looked super sickly. And then there was this other guy with longish black hair called Kuchiki? Anyway they were all.."

"Kuchiki? That's my captain." He butted in.

"Your what?" I quirked a brow of my own.

"Uh never mind," He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not really supposed to say."

"No way! What a cop out." I waved my arms around. "I'm telling you all this any you're not going to explain anything? Also what is this big conspiracy-esque secret everyone is keeping from me. I was content to just ignore it but it seems to keep involving me more and more."

"Slow down Tina, you're holding both halves of the conversation." Renji put a hand on my knee. "I'm not allowed to tell you anything, I'm just a lieutenant and I'm not in charge here. You'd be better off asking Hitsugaya to explain everything. I still have more questions about these powers but I won't say anything to the others. But if you want Captain Hitsugaya to tell you anything you're going to have to co operate with him at least a little. Figure out something to tell him, even if you explain what happened today and that you can see hollows."

"Fine." I sighed. "But I want to stay here a little longer, actually enjoy the starts before they get covered by the clouds.

"Alright." He breathed, pulling me over closer and cuddling with me now that I was no longer mad at him.

* * *

I took a deep breath and stepped forward to knock on Hitsugaya and Renji's room door. My fist extended and hovering in front of the door, ready to knock. Part of me wanted to scurry back down the hallway and duck into my room before anyone noticed me hanging around outside this so called captain's door. I dropped my hand back down at my side, stepping back and rubbing the back of my neck.

 _'When did I get so cowardly?'_ I sighed. It's not that I was afraid of Hitsugaya, I knew I could take him, "Captain" or not. It was more I was afraid of what he was going to tell me. _'What if I didn't like what he told me? Or what if he didn't tell me anything at all?'_

I stepped forward again, speed was the best option here. If I did it fast enough there was no backing away. I rapped my knuckles across the door a few times. ' _Alternatively I could always run back to my room now. I mean so long as I was fast enough he'd never catch me.'_ Less than a few moments passed but it was so agonizing that it felt like hours. Hitsugaya opened the door and looked me up and down.

"I was wondering when you were going to finally knock on the door." He commented, stepping back from the threshold and allowing me inside.

"You knew I was here?" I asked a bit perplexed. I thought I was quiet.

"Yes, I could hear you breathing and arguing with yourself from the other side of the door." He replied bluntly.

"Oh." I was silent, not knowing what to say next.

"Did you want something?" He asked coldly.

"So I wanted to ask you about something, I asked Renji and he told me he couldn't say anything and I should ask you if I really wanted to know. So," I breathed. "I was hoping if I was willing to give up some information in exchange you could answer a few questions."

"Well that seems perfectly reasonable, in theory, however it depends on what information you're offering and what question you ask."

"Cryptic." I muttered sarcastically.

"Joke all you want but either ask your questions or stop waisting my time." He responded angrily. "Don't you understand that we're on a deadline here?"

"No! Because nobody tells me anything! You're all too busy badly keeping secrets in front of me." I yelled at him, my arms waving around.

"If we're so bad at keeping secrets then why don't you know anything?!" He bit back.

"Fine. What's kido, what's reiryoku and spiritual energy? Why the fuck are hollows around this town and who decided to call them that? Do you have them in Japan or are they just here? Why did you all come here? I mean you're not fooling anyone with the high school act and why out of all people is everyone taking orders from a 10 year old?!"

"I am not a KID!" He yelled out. "And how do you know all those things, who let them slip?"

"No one let them slip. I've always been able to see those monsters, I just didn't know I could see hollows. Renji found out I could see them on Saturday and I went to tell him something else and he thought I was going to talk to him about hollows so he let their name slip but that was it. What was that big burst of white light and I want to say energy? that came out of me? How much do you want to know about me before you'll answer my questions?"

It was at that moment Renji came back into the room and sat down at the table we were yelling near. He stretched out his long legs in front of him and then placed his hands in his lap. "I was going to let you take care of things yourself but you seem to just be yelling at each other. Why don't you come sit down and we actually talk about this?"

* * *

"What do you think they're yelling at?" Rangiku asked Yumichika as they watched Ikkaku up against the wall dividing her's and her captain's hotel rooms with a glass. He pressed the glass to the wall and had his ear up against it.

"If you guys shut up for long enough maybe I'd be able to tell you." He responded.

"I mean we can hear that they're yelling from here." She responded.

"We just can't make out what they're saying." Yumichika added.

"We shouldn't worry too much though, I'm sure if it's important someone will fill us in eventually." Rangiku thought aloud.

"I can't take this anymore, I'm going in." I replied getting up out of the chair on the far side of Tina and Matsumoto's room.

"Renji!" They called out to me as I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me and entering my bedroom.

* * *

I was sitting on Renji's lap as the other chairs from this room had been taken into Rangiku and I's on Friday and Hitsugaya was sitting across from us with his arm folded. Renji had his arms wrapped around my waist and chin resting in the crook of my neck.

"Don't tell anyone." I started, looking at the angry boy in front of me.

"You know I can't promise that. If I have to I will report it to my superiors." He responded, not looking at me.

"I've never told anyone before today. I only told Renji because I trust him and I care about him. You however are some person I just met who can't even be honest about why he's here." I snarled.

"You do realise he hasn't told you the real reason why he's here either." He retorted.

"Yeah well he's actually done his job and protected me, unlike you who just stood there and I had to take care of that hollow." I glared pointedly at him.

"You're not even supposed to be able to see them. Nobody could even sense your spiritual energy when we first met you." He roared.

"Well I'd like to explain why that is but I don't even know what spiritual energy is." I challenged.

"Calm down." Renji whispered in my ear and kissed my shoulder.

"When in the history of calming down has someone saying calm down HELPED ANYONE CALM DOWN!?" I growled, then realised I'd just yelled at Renji. "Sorry." I sighed. He kissed my shoulder again.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere with this. We're just going round in circles. If you're done waisting my limited time I have to get back out there and finish my job."

"Fine." I growled, realising if I wanted to know anything I'd have to let my secret slip. I was kind of annoyed that less than three days in this town and these people have already almost gotten me killed and made me spill my secret twice.

"Look, ever since I was a little girl I've been able to see and do things other people can't. I've always been able to see those hollow things. Always, for as long as I can remember. I just assumed it was one of the other abilities I gained at birth. I didn't ask why, I didn't ask how, I just accepted that I had them and I couldn't tell anybody what they were. If anyone knew about them I'd either be called a crazy person or put in some scientific facility for testing, and either option is one I'd rather not be facing." I explained, sighing at the end of it.

"What other abilities?"

I sighed again and just turned invisible. I knew I shouldn't even be trying to use my powers right now, I still hadn't rested for long enough but with these guys around it seemed I always needed to. I could see the look of shock on his face as I disappeared and even Renji was a little surprised as I climbed out of his lap. Even if he already knew what I could do, it was different thing seeing it.

"I can also read minds and I had precognitive thoughts." I said sitting down on Renji's bed, coming back into view, not wanting to over do it for dramatic effect. "They were just really basic stuff before but on Friday, when I collapsed I felt the strongest most powerful vision I'd ever felt. I saw something that was almost from a different world. It was so painful, I thought my head was going to explode. There was this awful pressure, similar to the one I'd felt later, when there was that big white light. That energy burst, whatever it was, it felt like that."

"I see." Hitsugaya rested his chin on his hand, thinking seriously for a moment, siting upright in his chair.

"I'm not sure how all of your super secret spirit stuff works but if that burst of energy was uh, due to exposure of other strong energies then I presume so was the sudden increase in my psychic abilities. They're probably connected somehow. I just don't know how. I always wondered if maybe my powers were related to how I was made. I didn't ask, I chose not to but maybe if I had maybe I would have known."

"What do you mean, how you were made?" Hitsugaya asked, staring at me hard, but no longer with the expression of anger.

"I was kind of a test tube baby. My parents tried conceiving for years and after heading to many fertility clinics and spiritual healers they sought the help of some doctor. I don't really remember who, he was young and had a strange friend. It was somewhere in Japan that I'd never heard of. When we visit we always go far away from that town, I'm not sure why." I responded, the more I thought of it, the more I thought it was weird.

I really did no nothing of my birth, it wasn't really something that was asked. If I ever did I'm sure I would have been fobbed off with some story or contradicting response. Perhaps I really did need to do the digging, I somehow had to prove this wasn't Renji's fault before I lost him for good. I'd known him for barely three days but I think when you know, you jut know.

"That is weird, but it doesn't tell us anything Tina. I'll fill you in on the answers to your questions later, I have some work to do. Tell Yumichika, Ikkaku and Rangiku they can come in now and stop eve's dropping on your way out. Renji I need you to stay here." Hitsugaya ordered. Which suited me fine. I had my own work to do, a research mission.

* * *

They guys had been gone from my hotel room for a while now, I figured now was as good a time as any to sneak out and head back to my parent's house. The servants would be gone for the day, only coming back now and then to clean up until I was back at the house and even then it was the bare minimum. There was no point having all the staff there if most of the family weren't.

I did wonder how they were sensing my spiritual energy, if they really were and weren't just a bunch of cryptic, crazy people. Also if they were sensing it could they track me with it? Would they know if I left the building? Hopefully they wouldn't know until it was too late. They might find me later, but I'm hoping I have everything found by the time they notice I'm gone, or at least when they find me. I turned invisible just in case, hoping that when I opened the door they weren't standing right there.

I pulled down on the door knob and stepped outside, pushing my keycard into my pocked and shrugging my leather jacket on a little further. I headed down the stairs, not wanting to risk the staff and security camera being baffled by the elevator working without anyone pushing the buttons.

I tried to be as quiet as possible while I was being as quick as possible, the last thing I needed was someone hearing a rush of footsteps and no one being there. I got down to reception and crept through the lobby. Thankfully no one was there and I was able to slip out the doors undetected. I just hoped when I came back I could still get in.

I grabbed my helmet from the flatbed of the ute and zipped up my leather jacket. I swung my leg over the bike, and breathed heavily. "It's now or never." I sighed knowing as soon as I started up the bike people would notice I'd left. The invisibility might have momentarily spread to the bike, but not only would it not last, I couldn't muffle sound.

I could have taken the car to be more silent but if the police were patrolling I couldn't risk getting caught. I twisted the key in the ignition and kick started the bike, it revved to life and I hauled ass out of the parking lot, exiting the hotel parking lot and heading to my house.

I wasn't that far away and in less than ten minutes I was pulling into the driveway. I made sure to stay invisible until I was past the security cameras and hopped off the bike. I unlocked the door and keyed in the alarm code as quickly as I could. Over the many years of practice I had at sneaking in, it had barely started to go off before I turned it off.

I stepped inside the hall, not bothering to take off my shoes and held my helmet under my arm. I went straight to my parent's part of the house, looking through my father's study trying to find something, anything that was about me. There had to be documentation of what happened all those years ago in Japan, I just had to find it.

I frantically tore through all the paperwork in there but I found nothing. I couldn't think of many places where they would hid it, not that I went around snooping regularly. I went to their bedroom next, going through the files they kept their but again I found nothing. I lay down on their bed for a moment, sighing and breathing in the familiar scent of my parents, missing them a little wishing they were around to talk to. I never blamed them for not telling me, it was just unfortunate that I needed to know now.

I wondered if perhaps I should have told them about my abilities, if they'd believe me and if that would change things. I shook my head and checked the world clock app on my phone. It wasn't too late in the part of America where my brother was. It was mid afternoon and I wondered if I should call him. If I asked nicely and explained why, he wouldn't rat me out to our parents if I asked him questions.

The phone rang in my hands as I sat up and leaned over my knees, I wasn't sure if I was prepared to what I would hear, if he could even tell me anything. He picked up on the third ring and wounded surprised.

"Tina?" I could hear him scratching his head with his free hand. "Haven't spoken to you in a long time, what's up little sis?"

"Hey, brother." I started, sounding quiet and shy. Something I almost never was.

"Well, you don't sound like you're having a good time. What's wrong?" He asked, knowing instantly something was bothering me.

"I wanted to ask you a question, I'm not really ready to ask kaasan and oyaji about it just yet. Even if I was they left for a cruise on Friday. I'm not even sure there's a problem, well problem is the wrong word. I just wanted to know a bit more about me."

"Tina you are literally making no sense. I won't tell on you if that's what you're worried about." My brother shook his head, I had a tendency to babble and skirt around the issue when I was nervous, which was a contrast to my usual brash attitude.

"How much do you know about how I was made?" I asked eventually, giving up on beating around the bush.

"Woah, steady on there lil one. What's brought this up?"

"We were studying some stuff in biology and I realised I really don't know anything about how I was made." I lied. "Oyaji and Kaasan usually just fob me off with excuses and short stories you see."

"Oh okay. I mean I can't remember the stuff at the start Tina, I was 6 and it's been over two decades since they started, kiddo. I remember them being really worried for ages when they couldn't have another baby, even though I didn't quite understand how babies were made back then. And when I was eight they pretty much gave up on doing thing the natural way. You know, we were super lucky they were rich or they would have no inheritance left. They'd have drained it all trying to make you. I was eleven when they finally found this place in Japan. There was this doctor who was really weird but it was his strange friend who honestly gave me the creeps."

"Where even was this dodgy clinic." I laughed, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Some small town called Karakura." He responded honestly, though I have no idea how he remembered that, since it was 17 years ago. "Anyway, the doctor guy was kind of okay because he had like 3 kids and a super nice wife so I spent most of my time with them while mum and dad were busy. Apparently this doctor's strange friend was both a scientist and a spiritual healer but I'm pretty sure that's just bogus. I'm actually surprised you even exist considering how dodgy the the whole situation was." He replied, commenting on how my coming to be was basically a miracle.

"I want to say they made several copies but Oyaji always said I must have imagined it but Kaasan always insisted that it wasn't true, whatever that was about. You know how funny they get when they don't like certain questions. Maybe I was wrong though, I was really little at the time. Anyway after all their weird science stuff we were incredibly lucky to have you. Kaasaan always wanted a little girl. Don't get me wrong they always smothered me with affection but having a baby girl to dote on is different."

"Funny, I always thought they liked you better." I laughed.

"Oh relax, they want success from me and grandkids from you. Remember, you can have anything you want in life if you try hard enough, if you ever need a break from the family remember you always have a place here with me, Imouto-chan."

"I know Niisan, I love you." I responded.

"I know you do squirt, now go and get rest. It's late on a school night." He chuckled. "I love you too."

"Bye." I breathed, hearing the same word uttered on his end of the line and I hung up the phone. I got a lot out of that conversation and his words of comfort really had an effect on me. I may have had a lot to live up to when it came to him but he never let me down.

I sighed and flopped back on the bed. All this investigative work was tiring. Maybe I should head back to my room and take a nap.


	7. A Night of Passion

The sound a motorbike starting up and tires screeching across the asphalt, heading out of the parking lot sounded from outside and I let out a sigh. Hitsugaya had been informing everyone to be on high alert these next few days and at every possible moment to be scanning for high spiritual pressure. He was still convinced, as was I, that our presence was affecting Tina and it was his job to keep her out of danger, even if that danger was us.

Which pissed me off. Kind of. I knew I had to stay far away from her, and I was going to anyway, even if we weren't causing her to be ill. It was bad to get involved with humans on missions, as proved by Ichigo. But I had really fallen for her, which was new, last person I felt anything close to this was with Rukia and that turned out to be a schoolboy crush. Tina was something different.

"Tina's gone." I muttered, running a hand over my forehead.

"What?" Yumichika turned to me, as if suddenly noticing her presence gone.

"Her spiritual energy just left the hotel," I explained.

"Also, how did you miss the screeching of tires outside?" Ikkaku commented, almost smug that he'd finally noticed something others didn't.

"I was giving a briefing which you were supposed to be listening to." Hitsugaya replied, looking a little embarrassed he hadn't noticed her leaving because he was so wrapped up in what he was doing. "Renji, you seem to be the one who can reason with her, you go find her. Matsumoto, you can Yumichika are on the first Hollow watch shift. Ikkaku and Renji will take the next one and I will take the morning one before school." He ordered and I took off. It wasn't hard to find her, she had no idea how to mask her spiritual energy and even if I couldn't sense her she was only at her parent's house.

I probably shouldn't have been using shunpo while in giguy form but I shook it off, it wasn't far. I got to the front door and it was unlocked, hopefully she wouldn't mind my entering without knocking, but she mightn't hear it and her servants probably weren't around.

* * *

Deciding against the nap I went back through to my father's study to check the one place I hadn't thought of when searching it. My father's safe. Everyone in the immediate family knew the passcode in case of emergency but we were all instructed, even Kaasan, never to open it. I had no idea what I'd find inside but I had to check. I wouldn't tell anyone and I would only be searching for information about myself so I figured I'd be safe this one time.

I typed in the 4 digit pin code and the door popped open. Reached straight into the back, looking away in an attempt to keep the content of the safe unseen. I grabbed the orange paper envelope out and unwound the string holding it closed. Inside I found various bank statements and wills which I ignored. Flicking through I found the details for a Kurosaki Clinic and some dude named Urahara Kisuke which I figured had to be the place, and then it struck me, why was this so simple to find?

Perhaps I was reading to much into it, I'd only found a hospital that might be the right one. I heard someone clear their throat and I jumped slamming my elbow into the still open safe door.

"Fuck!" I cursed, looking up from my arm to see Renji looking sheepish.

"Sorry." He apologised, moving closer. "Hitsugaya sent me to look for you."

"I figured at least one of you lot would come for me. Do you know where Karakura town is in Japan?" I asked hopefully, I knew he just lived in Japan but I was praying he at least knew where it was.

"Why do you want to know about Karakura town?" He quirked a brow. "Not thinking of running away, are you?" He joked.

"No." I sighed. "I called my brother, he mentioned that's where I was made. I'm trying to find the details around here somewhere. They must have kept something."

"You were made in Karakura town?" He asked, sounding a little off.

"Yeah, that's what I just said. Why?" He shook his head. I shrugged it off and kept flicking through the file but I found nothing else of use. "Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out by myself. I'm going to figure out what's wrong with me while you and your crazy friends go back to your super secret spirit stuff."

"I'm not enjoying keeping everything a secret from you Tina, I just can't tell you. If you don't like that then you know where the door is." He responded a little harshly.

"What?" I blinked, he was being unusually abrupt.

"You heard me." He snapped, crossing his arms.

"Look if this is about you still thinking it's your fault I'm ill, you're wrong. I know my own body Renji. I don't know everything but know it's not your fault. I know I've been bitchy with you the last little while, so I'm sorry if that's another thing that is bothering you, but trust me on this one thing. Please." I begged, I was desperate to prove he had nothing to do with my brain implosion. Maybe I would get lucky and it's just an aneurysm.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to push you away, but it's incredibly difficult." He pulled me into his arms and buried his face into my neck. I pulled away for a moment putting the folder back into the safe after taking the the one crumpled piece of paper I wanted. I closed the door and it locked again, leaving no trace I was there.

"So, I'm super tired and I was thinking about going and taking a nap. Want to help me?" I smiled up at him, tugging him out of the room with me.

"Why do you want me to help you take a nap? How do you think I can help you?"

"Oh I can think of a few ways." I flirted, walking backwards down the house with him, heading towards my bedroom. If I've only got a week I'm spending it the best I can.

I flopped down on the plush mattress, pulling Renji down with me as I fell. I brought my hands up to his face gently and ran my ringers into his hair, knotting them softly in his flaming locks. I pulled myself closer to him to connect our lips and kissed him more passionately than I had before.

"Suddenly I understand." He chuckled and shoved me further onto the bed, tucking a pillow under my head. He reconnected our lips and kissed me gently but with a very sensual undertone. He ran his hands up my sides and held my waist, toying with me via his kisses. I smirked into the kiss a little, sitting up and tugging off my jacket and hoodie. I pushed him up into a sitting position and climbed into his lap, draping my legs around his waist. He held my hips and stroked soft circles on the bare skin, having pushed the fabric of my top up.

I slid my own hands under his shirt and raked my fingernails lightly down his toned chest making him groan into my mouth. I grinned and shoved his jacked down his shoulders, banishing it to the floor where it belonged. He ran his fingers though scratching my scalp lightly and I growled at him.

"Don't try to beat me at my own game." I told him and he chuckled. I tore his shirt over his head and he gripped my hips, sending me back onto the bed, propping himself above me. I kept my legs locked around his waist which seemed to please him as he took off my own shirt. He stopped to admire my bra, commenting that it was cute and I blushed, thinking just the other day that it was a shame no one would get to see it.

"It'd look better on the floor though." He purred, kissing my neck. "How far do you want to go, Tina?" He whispered, trailing his fingers down the soft skin of my back.

"All the way." I responded confidently, moving my hands to work the buckle on his belt. He kissed along my jaw and reached behind me to unclasp my bra, pulling the elasticated straps off my shoulders and tossing it on the ground. I palmed him through his open jeans, rubbing him through the fabric of his briefs.

He groaned at my touch and unbuttoned my own jeans, pulling them open and slipping a hand into my panties. He ran his middle finger down my slit and I let out a breathless moan. He smirked and me and I grabbed the back of his head, pulling his face closer to mine and kissing him roughly.

His finger dipped inside my entrance and I moaned, biting his lip and kissing across his jaw now, nipping roughly at the skin. He smirked fully and started pumping into me, running his thumb in circles over my sensitive nub. He added a finger and began making a scissoring motion and I could feel myself getting wetter against his hand.

I gripped his hair and kissed across his throat and shoulder until he moved down to take a breast between his teeth. I moaned again loving what he was doing to me but still wondering how I could get my own back. I was getting closer and closer to my end and he grinned at me, knowing. My leg muscles shook, stomach muscles tightened and I let out a wail, coming hard on his fingers.

"Prick." I insulted, glaring at him slightly as he grinned at me. He stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean and then kissing me softly.

"You don't mean that." He smiled, kissing my cheek softly.

"No, I don't." I replied, yanking my jeans off my legs and moving to tug his down, leaving us both in our underwear. I threw a leg around his waist again and flipped the two of us over, pushing his chest don on the bed with my hands. I ran my fingers up his body, raking my nails over his arms this time. Pressing an arm onto the bed beside him, I propped myself up while pressing chaste kisses to his lips. I reached into the top drawer of the nightstand and grabbed on of the foil packages inside, tearing it open with one hand.

It was my turn to smirk at him and I did, yanking his briefs down his legs and off onto the floor. I slid down his body a little, eye level with his erect member, and put my lips to it. I licked a circle around the head and pushed his package into my mouth, lips softly kissing I went down. My head bobbed on his cock and he let out a deep moan. I lifted my head back, taking my face away from his groin for a moment, placing the rubber sheath into my mouth. I placed my mouth back at the head and rolled on the condom using my plump lips.

I headed back up his body, kissing my way to his jaw. I nipped at the skin there, eliciting a groan as I palmed his member at the same time. He flipped us over and gently pulled my panties down my legs, pushing them open and sliding in between my hips. He entered me and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He was propping himself up with one arm and the other was tightly wrapped around me, holding me close to him while we had our moment of passion. He kept a steady rhythm as he pounded into me and I gripped at the flesh of his back. He game me encouraging groans and I moaned every time he hit that one spot. My body felt like it was burning, skin ablaze and covered in sweat and I let out a loud cry.

"Harder," I panted, shifting my legs up higher around his torso. He quickened his pace and slammed into me harder, hitting me right where I wanted him to and I let out a load moan. "Oh my god." I breathed, rolling my hips into his and rocking with him. A knot had formed in my abdomen and his thrusts grew to be a bit sloppy. I knew he was close to finishing and I rocked with him harder.

He brought a hand in-between the two of us and started to trace circles around my clit. I let out a cry and he kissed me passionately. I kissed him back with force, on his lips and around his mouth. I dug my fingers into his back and nipped at the skin of his jaw again and he groaned a bit before bringing our lips together again.

My leg muscles began to shake again and I knew it was only a matter of time before I finished. I felt a burst of energy plus through me and I saw stars, I let out the loudest cryI had yet and held on to him as tightly as I could. He released into the condom and thrusted a few more times, riding our orgasms out before setting me down on the bed, pulling out and gently rolling over beside me.

I lay there panting for few minutes and then rolled over to my side, propping myself up on my elbow and giving him another kiss. He pulled the condom off and tied a knot in it, tossing it with expert aim into the waste paper basket beside my desk. Renji's phone started beeping and he made a grab for his jeans.

He flicked the phone open and hisses scanned over the screen. He closed the phone again and quickly got dressed, encouraging me to do so also. I stuffed the crumpled piece of paper I'd gotten out of the safe into my jeans pocket beside my room key and pulled on my hoodie and leather jacket.

"There's a hollow nearby, Yumichika and Rangiku are on route and should dispatch it it but just to be on the safer side we should get going." I nodded and tugged my shoes on, picking up my motorbike helmet and heading out of my bedroom. By the front door I activated the alarm again and locked the door behind me.

I threw my leg over the bike and Renji was right behind me, arms wrapped around my waist as I kicked the bike into gear. I turned myself invisible which spread to the bike and Renji and I spend out of the driveway. Once we were safely around the corner I deactivated my powers, using them on two people at once and a moving vehicle being very tiresome.

We took another couple of turns before we were sick bang in the middle of the action. Yumichika and Rangiku were working together to fight off the monstrous beast but were having a bit of trouble. I took a sharp turn, tires screeching and attracting the attention of the hollow. It turned to us and started going after us, it was then that Renji popped this green pill and he seemed to split from his body. Although he gripped me tighter around the waist and the same time. He was wearing that ridiculous cosplay again and he drew his sword.

I kept driving, speeding a little and headed for the hotel. With three of them on it now they were sure to take it down and sure enough the hollow stopped chasing me and was subdued by the three weirdly dressed teens. I pulled into the parking lot with a swerve, parking haphazardly and kicking down the stand. I turned off the ignition and pulled my helmet off of my head, throwing it into the flatbed of the ute and then turned myself invisible again. The jig might have been up but the hotel staff had no record of my leaving so it would be weird if I just showed up outside the building.

I made a beeline for the lobby doors and what may or may not be Renji followed, though I have no idea how he knew where I was going, if he knew where I was going. He opened the door and I pushed through in front of him heading up the stairs. I saw him stop at the elevator and head up that way. He'd get back to his room well before I did even if I ran, which I wouldn't. Which worked out well for me. I could use my time alone to get some sleep so I could get up early in the morning. It was a big day ahead of me and I had a lot of plans.

* * *

My alarm went of before the sun had even finished rising and I instantly snapped up and turned it off, not wanting to wake Rangiku. I climbed out of bed and grabbed a fresh set of underwear and my towel, saving outfit selection for when I was finished showering for the day. I went straight into the bathroom and locked the door, undressing and turning the knobs on. The water heated up amazingly quickly and I went about stubbing myself clean. I washed my hair even though it was a few days early for that, wanting to look my best for the start of this operation.

Even though I was the only one who knew about said operation. After thougfhrly cleaning myself and making sure to use my good scented body wash I climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself and grabbing one of the ones already in the bathroom to wrap around my hair. I worked on drying myself and then slipped on my undergarments, scrubbing my teeth clean when I was done. I applied my makeup with extra care and then put my used towels in the basket for housekeeping to pickup later.

When I went out into the bedroom Rangiku was still asleep, face down in her pillow and breathing lightly. I walked past her to get to the drawer my clothes were in and pulled out a deep green dress with a skater skirt bottom and a sweetheart neckline. I paired it with sheer black tights, over the knee black socks and knee length boots. I tugged on my jacket and packed my bag for school, making my way over to the room phone I called room service and requested the kitchen make up Japanese lunch boxes for us to take with us to school and they added it to the school's bill.

While I waited for the others to wake up I started on my schoolwork for the day, trying to get as much done as I could so I could work on what was really important at school. Everyone would be so distracted by my outfit no one would be paying attention to what I was doing. I had finished first and second period's work and had stated work on third's when Rangiku got up looking more tired than someone who had just woken up. I wondered when she had gotten back last night and if everything with the hollow had gone okay.

I guess I got so wrapped up in my own personal mystery that I forgot that Rangiku actually was my friend. I should e concerned for her safety, even if she wasn't my friend, she was a student in my charge. It would be terrible if she didn't come home one night because she'd died protecting the people. Especially on my watch. She gave me a half hearted wave as she moved into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I'd finished third period's work by the time she came back out fully dressed. She phoned in a breakfast order for everyone as usual and texted out invites to the rest of her buddies. There really wasn't much else for me to do by the time breakfast got here, I had done the pathetic amount of work I had been allotted for the day and having already completed this week's homework previously, I closed my books and put them in my bag.

"You look cute today Tina, very unlike your usual state of dress." She commented.

"I just felt different today." I responded, dismissing her reading into my outfit, plan already working.

"You're glowing." She pointed out. "Did something happen last night?" She fished. I didn't understand what she was referring to.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not playing dumb and generally curious.

"Oh come on, don't pretend you don't know." She replied.

"I actually don't know what your talking about." I honestly didn't. I furrowed my brow, trying to think back over everything, attempting to work out what she meant.

"So you're telling me when you went off last night and Renji came and found you that nothing happened?" She meant the sex. How did she know? Did she know?

"Are you serious?" Had Renji said something?

 _'They have to have at least fooled around a little, they were in her house for ages. At least good sex might explain the energy surges that came out and_ _attracted that hollow.'_ Rangiku thought and I had to stop myself from gasping. That could not be a thing, she had to be messing with me. Someone had told her about my powers and she was screwing with me. There was no way sex could attract hollows.

"Yes! Give me the gossip! I'll keep your secret." She promised and I eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing happened. I was sulking in my parents house and then I took a nap." I lied, like fuck was I going to tell her all the details of my sex life.

"Awww Tina-chan you're no fun." She whined. I shook my head, thanking my lucky stars she just suspected something had happened and didn't know for sure.


	8. Explanations Owed

"Ahh, Miss Kurodo I wasn't expecting you to see you here so bright and early." My homeroom teacher commented as I stood to attention outside her classroom door, exchange students gathered behind me.

"Oh you know, gotta make a good impression with the new students." I brushed off the comment.

"Well you're doing an excellent job so far, you've matured a lot since last year's exchange students were in town. I'm proud of you." He added, unlocking the classroom door. "Love the outfit by the way, very nice."

"Oh, thank you." I smiled, trying to brush off how strange I felt under the scrutinising eye of my significantly older teacher.

"Don't mention it." He responded, heading into the classroom and letting us in behind him. Other students filed into the room eventually and sat behind me, surprised to see the row they normally ignore now filled with students. The bell rang and Mr. Smith read out the bulletins for today while I copied down the schedule I already knew by heart for the others, incase we got separated.

It did mean doing it five times but copying it down gave me something to do instead of shifting uncomfortably under the gaze of my teacher. I wondered briefly if the new style was such a good idea after all. Renji seemed interested in it at breakfast, although her was surprised. I got many compliments for the others -excluding of course Hitsugaya who was deep in thought and looking a little tired- but Renji seemed a little more interested in the whole thing. I wondered if he'd been listening to Rangiku.

I was not glowing. I didn't suddenly change my style because I slept with Renji. This stupid outfit was for investigative purposes only. The world would be much better without stupid dresses like this anyway. I normally wore it differently and felt much more comfortable. I never usually showed this much of my legs outside of shorts. There was just something strange about wearing short skirts and dresses. I didn't like how people looked at me and I didn't like the feeling of vulnerability.

"You can all have the last few minutes for free talk." Mr Smith called out and went to his desk, typing away at his laptop and shifting uncomfortably in his chair every so often.

"I copied down the schedule for you guys in case we get separated at any point." I handed everyone a piece of not paper with my neat handwriting scrawled all over it. The bell rang and I got up to move to our next class, making a stop at my locker for my laptop. I pulled out the shiny, Sony brand laptop that my parents had paid a pretty penny for. It was top of the rang, mostly because I think they liked to show off. That and they never bought from Samsung.

They never questioned my motives for the computer but perhaps they all just assumed I was much more studious than I was. They followed me along to our first class of the day and I sat in my assigned seat at the back of the classroom. Our teacher instructed the exchange students to wait at the front of the class while everyone else filed in. When all the other kids eventually made their way to their seats the empty sport were ten assigned to them. Renji and Ikkau were two rows in front of me and to the left whereas Yumichika and Rangiku got the middle right. Hitsugaya got lumped at the front of the classroom and kept getting told off for texting in class, which had I been paying much attention, I would have laughed at.

I on the other hand had my workbook open on the table ready for the teacher to inspect if they came over while I typed furiously away on my laptop. I researched all I could on this Karakura town which was minimal because it wasn't that big of a town. Most of the sites were in Japanese so I was lucky enough that save for the international students, no one could read over my shoulder and snoop. It was also a good test of my knowledge on the language. My parents would at least be happy at the sudden increase in my interest in Japan when they came back from their cruise.

Unfortunately all I could find on the clinic on the paper I'd stolen from the family safe was a street address and phone number, which I already had. And I could find even less for this Urahara guy. I sighed and started typing in the terms I'd head others think and say. I wasn't sure if I'd find anything all things considered but it was worth a shot, plus, Hitsugaya might not be true to his word and answer all my questions.

I rubbed my eyes lightly, careful not to smudge my makeup and sighed, I wondered if the best thing to do was just call these people. We obviously had these numbers for a reason. I was happy at least, that the numbers on the paper matched the numbers on the internet, which meant that that hadn't changed in the number of years it had been.

Briefly, I looked over to where Renji and Ikkaku were and saw them messing around as usual, including hitting each other with their workbooks and fighting lightly. Yumichika and Rangiku were talking, ignoring the workload and I assumed they were gossiping, as that seemed to be Rangiku's favourite activity. Hitsugaya was still on his phone the whole time and I wondered briefly what he was actually doing, surly it couldn't be texting all this time.

The bell rang and I closed my laptop, collecting my things and waiting outside the door, ready to take the student's to their next class.

* * *

"You've been quiet all day. Something bothering you sweetie?" Yumichika asked as we sat at one of the school's picnic tabled.

"How do you know I've been quiet all day, we've been separated?" I retorted, crossing my arms around my head as I rested it on the table.

"A man just knows things sometimes. What's bothering you?" He rubbed my back affectionately for a moment and dropped it back down at his side. I sighed and rocked my head about on the table a bit, hair falling around my face in soft waves. I hadn't bothered straightening it today and it seemed to help with the new look.

"As much as it annoys me not knowing why you're hear and what you're up to." I sat up and looked at him. "I know it's not my place and none of my business and I'm content to ignore it."

"But?" He asked, knowing something was coming.

"But, what's making my sick is my business. And i'm trying to work things out on my own and stay out of the way but I'm concerned that maybe what's making me sick and the reason why you're really here tie in together. Even though I've been trying to convince Renji all this time it's not his fault. And I really do believe that whatever it is, it's not his fault but I don't even know what's happening anymore." I vented and he nodded sympathetically.

"Heyyy!" Rangiku called jumping onto one of the seats in front of us and joining us with her lunch. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." I sighed, going back to laying on my arms, moping.

"You are no fun Tina-chan. What's with you today?" She pried, putting a sympathetic hand on my elbow.

"I have a lot of stuff on my mind." I mumbled into my arms. After a few more moments of moping I figured I should just let it go. I could always try again, it was only Monday after all. Moping wouldn't get me anywhere. I sighed and stood up, stretching. "I'm gonna go grab a drink, anyone want anything?"

They both shook their heads and I headed away from the tables to the vending machine to grab something over priced and sugary. I stepped into he quiet hallway and reached into my leather jacket to pull out my wallet. I noticed a group of teenage guys a little older than me loitering by some lockers nearby. I reached the machine and stuck a few coins in and selected a lychee flavoured tea. I bent down to get my drink from the flap and I glanced over my shoulder to see them watching me.

Whatever they were up to was none of my business so I went on my way, heading back down the stairs to go outside. Hearing footsteps behind me on the stairs further up than me, I glanced behind me to see the group had started down the stairs. Which made me feel uncomfortable but I couldn't assume they were following me. This was a school, students were allowed to walk the halls.

"Hey." One of them said in a deep voice. I glanced back and saw it was the closest one to me. I gave a halfhearted wave so I wasn't being rude but kept moving. Whatever they wanted they could get from someone else. He quickened his pace and was along side with me in seconds, one of his friends going past us and stopping in front of me.

"Where ya going' girl?" The one in front of me asked, smirking.

"God you're hot." The one beside me breathed, looking me up and down again, eyes lingering.

"I'm also not interested." I responded, trying to get past the one in front of me, he pushed me back and I glared at him.

"What's the matter, don't you want to have some fun with us? We could use a little fun, if you know what I mean." The one beside me steppe closer to me and I could feel his hot, wet breath on me.

"That's a shame, because I'm not interested. I don't want anything to do with you."

* * *

"Hey, where's Tina?" I asked, standing by the picnic table everyone had gathered at.

"Yeah, shouldn't she be moping around here somewhere?" Ikkaku added, also noticing her lack of presence. I sent him a warning glare and he backed off.

"She went off to go get a drink from the vending machine and hasn't come back yet. It's been a while though, wonder what's taking her so long." Rangiku answered.

"Maybe it's broken?" Yumichika suggested.

"She did seem pretty upset, maybe one of us should go look for her." Rangiku responded, moving to get up.

"I'll go with you." I offered and she nodded.

"Maybe we should all go, no point in us just sitting here, lunch is almost over anyway." Ikkaku butted in.

* * *

"You'd be lucky to spend time with us nerd girl. Don't think we didn't notice all your academic awards. We just didn't notice you were this hot." He growled, moving to grab my wrist, which I pulled away at the last minute.

"No, I'd be incredibly unfortunate to have to breath the same airspace as you again. Back off." I snarled back.

"Ooh kitty has claws." He chuckled. "Let's see if her bite is as bad as her meow." He shoved me back against the railing of the stairs and grabbed my face to kiss me. I let out a war cry and lobbed a punch right to his face. He stumbled back a step and I swung a side kick to his gut, shoving him down the stairs into the other guy. The two behind me hurried down the stairs towards me and I threw up my fists, ready for their attack.

* * *

I felt a sudden flair in her spiritual energy and heard a furious cry from the upcoming stairwell. I recognised it instantly even without her spiritual energy and ran into action.

"You two, second floor window, now. Rangiku you come with me." I ordered, running to the door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Right." Yumichika and Ikkaku leapt up to the second floor window and climbed inside. We'd no doubt see them at the top of the flight of stairs when we got there.

* * *

"Get off of me!" I cried out as one of them grabbed my wrists and kicked the leg of another, him losing his balance and tumbling.

"Come on baby, why you gotta be like this? You're hot, why you gotta be so vicious?" One of the ones in front of me asked.

"Yes she is a beautiful one, but I believe the lady asked you to let her go." I heard Yumichika's voice at the top of the stairs and he grabbed the one who was holding me and yanked him back. He let me go and I moved out of the way just in time for Ikkaku to grab both railings and jump up to kick the other guy down the stairs. I turned around to see Rangiku grab a hold of the guy who'd been blocking my path and Renji grab what seemed to be the ring leader of this rag-tag team of ruffians, who had been about to make an attack move.

"H-hey let me go! Can't you see I'm busy here?" He yelled.

"Really? Because I thought you were just leaving." Renji replied throwing him out of the doorway and into the ground outside.

"You too buddy." Rangiku slammed her guy head first into the wall before following suit and throwing him out the door. The one Ikkaku had kicked down the stairs had been slowly getting up and was looking between me and Ikkaku, weighing up his options. I pulled my fist back and slammed it into his nose hearing a loud crack and sickening crunch. He staggered backwards, grabbing his nose and ran out of the stairwell by himself tail between his legs.

Yumichika let go of his guy who ran out after his friends. I let out a frustrated sigh and looked at everyone. Renji walked up the stairs and put a gentle arm around me.

"You alright?" Ikkaku asked, walking down the stairs a bit to meet us.

"Fine." I replied shaking my head. "Thanks for helping me out."

"Why wouldn't we?" He responded, giving me a pat on the shoulder and then continuing down the stairs.

"I've always got your back, you know that right?" Renji asked more quietly after Yumichika passed us.

"I know." I nodded, walking down the stair with him and back outside to the picnic tables where we had previously sat. At this point Hitsugaya had showed up. I moved to open the lychee tea I'd bought, after all kicking ass was thirsty work. I went to bend my fingers and let out a cry of pain when a sharp ache spread through my fingers. Everyone turned to look at me as I stared down at my bloody and bruised hand. I hadn't even noticed I was injured. My wrist also had a light bruise forming on it.

"Please tell me you didn't punch that guy hard enough to break your hand." Renji sighed, looking at my hand.

"Let me see." Hitsugaya ordered and I sat down at the picnic table in front of him. I put my hand out in front of him and he gingerly touched it, slowly and gently straightening the bent fingers. I let out cry as he carefully tried to straighten them. He sighed as he inspected my hand and sat in thought for a moment. "I guess I still owe you an explanation on a few things." He started.

"What?" I replied, caught off guard.

"You asked some questions the other day, want them answered?" He turned my hand over in his to inspect the damage my nails dining into my palm had caused.

"I've been trying to answer them myself all day. Did all my work before we left this morning so I could spend this time studying." I replied honestly.

"I see. Did you come up with anything?" He asked, brow furrowing over my shaking hand and bleeding knuckles.

"No." I sighed. "Couldn't find a thing."

"Well, I'm happy to explain a few things, so long as they're reasonable." He was being less cld with me today, I figured he was just stressed with whatever he was here for and it didn't help my declining health.

"What's spirit energy or pressure or whatever it's called?"

"Those are two different things, Tina." Ha started, "Spirit energy or Reiryoku is the amount of spiritual power being stored within the body or soul. Reiatsu or Spiritual Pressure is the force or pressure that a person's reiryoku exerts. So, reiryoku is potential power or energy and reiatsu is the force in use."

"Oh. So when you guys were saying that you could barely feel any energy from me that was because I wasn't using any, _reiatsu?_?"

"Essentially, yes. Either you were unintentionally masking it or there's something else going on here. We thought it could be exposure to our high levels of reiatsu and reiryoku."

"Oookay. I mean that could be it.." I pondered. "So what's..?"

"Before you ask anymore questions, let me fix this hand." He cut me off, he pulled my hand closer to him and held his other hand hover it. He concentrated on my hand and a green light emitted from his hand hovering over mine and I watched in amazement as my cut skin began to knit itself together, the bruised healed themselves and I could move my fingers again.

Just as he finished healing my hand the bell singling the end of lunch rang and we headed back to our lockers, grabbing our stuff and moving to our next class. There was no assigned seats this time so I sat in the back between Renji and Hitsugaya ready to ask more questions as the teacher sat behind his desk and everyone chatted amongst themselves.

"So what's kidō?" I asked, swinging my legs beneath me curious as to what it was.

"I used it earlier today on your hand. Kidō translates to demon arts and is a form of combat we used based on advanced spells. These spells fall into two categories, hadō for attacks and bakudō for battlefield support. Inside those categories there are many different types of kidō. The kind I used on your hand today was called kaidō. Which is a healing kidō."

"I wondered what that was, it was gonna be my next question." I responded, listening to what he was saying keenly while Renji was messing around with the others.

"Are there hollows elsewhere?"

"Yes. What is your knowledge on life after death?"

"Don't know, don't care. Right now is what matters, why should I worry about something I can't really prevent?"

"Right, wasn't what I meant. So, in most cultures, after someone dies their spirit leaves the body. Some ascend to heaven, others to the underworld and some in-between. Sometimes they stay behind. When a soul leaves the body and have some unfinished business or something that ties them to this earth, they stay behind. These souls are called holes. Hollows are the souls that eventually go bad because haven't moved on."

"Go bad?" I quirked a brow, it wasn't often you heard a soul get referred to the same way you would a glass of milk left on the counter.

"Well usually it's our job to cleanse these souls and send them on to the other world. If for some reason this doesn't happen they turn into hollows." He provided.

"How come they keep coming after me? Are they coming after me or am I just always in the wrong place in the wrong time?" I really was curious as to why I always was having to fight these fuckers off.

"We're not sure." He replied honestly.

"Perfect." I muttered.

"Sometimes it's related to a release of high spiritual pressure and other times it might just be as simple as you were the closest soul." He went on to explain.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." I replied bitterly.

"I never said it would, knowledge isn't always what you want it to be." He responded, going back to his phone.


	9. Situational Relevance

"I have to tell you something." I started, sitting in Hitsugaya's room again while Renji and Rangiku were off on a patrol. "I'm not exactly sure it's relevant, or if I _should_ tell you. I mean my head's saying don't do it but after today, it really means a lot to me that you were true to your word by the way, and I want to trust you, I'm not just sure."

"If you're not sure it's relevant, maybe you should keep it to yourself." He replied.

"I think it might be, I asked Renji about this town in Japan and he got all funny about it, like maybe I was asking something I shouldn't. But it was a town relating to me so I was confused, why shouldn't I ask about this town."

"What did you find out that made you ask?"

"So don't be all mad at me, I know it was an invasion of privacy and I wouldn't have done it if I had any other choice." I crossed my arms in front of me, waiting for the pending lecture. "After a phone call to my brother in America, I was going through the house looking for some kind of documentation on my birth, there had to be something. Someone had to have kept something. I found nothing which was why I called my brother, he had to know. I went into the family safe and was flicking through some documents and I found this, it's the only thing that matched up to what my brother told me and even then it's basically nothing." I put the crumpled piece of paper on the table in front of him.

His eyes scanned over the Japanese characters, brow furrowing as he read it again. "This is names, addresses and phone numbers for two random places in Japan Tina." Hitsugaya replied, not very convincingly.

"My parents spent years trying to have a second child, six years in fact. Nothing worked and then suddenly out of the blue some Doctor called Kurosaki Issin and his strange friend who claimed to be both a spiritual healer and a scientist, called Urahara Kiskue managed to achieve this in no time. It was a backstreet clinic in a town the internet has barely heard of and a guy who owns a candy shop. You can't tell me that's not weird."

"I never said it wasn't weird." He responded, looking down at his phone again.

"You just lied to me." I filled in, crossing my arms, getting mad again.

"I never lied." He glanced up at me, this child made me so mad.

"You just didn't tell the truth." I scored at him, waiting for his retort. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm flying out there this weekend to go and see them. I have to find out what's going on." I said with a sigh. I got up out of my chair and went into my room to start booking the flights.

* * *

"What are you up to Tina-chan?" Rangiku pried.

"Trying to figure out a way to get into my trust fund without anyone noticing." I replied honestly, pinching the bridge of my nose and sighing.

"Oooooh why? What are you up to?" She giggled excitedly, putting her hands together and sitting down beside me.

"I'm planning a secret trip and I don't want to use up my allowance or go into the family account."

"Secret, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Don't look at me like that it's a research trip." I shook my head at her.

"Oh suuure. A reattach trip." She teased, shoving me a little.

"No seriously, I'm visiting the clinic I was created in." I defended.

"Created?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I was a test tube baby. My parent's had a little trouble conceiving." I explained, I figured I could either go to the bank the account was with or make a phone call. "Could you make some excuses for me? I'm going to have to go into the bank to sort this out."

"Sure. Just keep me filled in on your super secret research trip."

"I will, I know you've got my back, even if you are incredibly nosey." I laughed and pulled my leather jacket back on. I grabbed my handbag and put all my things in there, figuring I'd take a trip back to my house to get the passport and relevant documents I would need as proof of identity. I left the building and stuffed my bag in the compartment inside my bike and pulled my helmet on. Motorbike riding in a dress was not advised but the outfit would help me look nice for the bank.

The more professional you look the better. Plus apparently my usually biker look was threatening. I mean I never cared but I want someone to do something for me this time so...

* * *

"Oh I know, it's just it's my mother's anniversary coming up so I wanted to get her some tickets to Japan so she could have dinner at the place she met my father." I explained to the teller, I mean it wasn't a total lie. That's the best way to lie anyway, throw in some truths or tell embellishments of the truth and no one can tell you've lied. It's mostly because you yourself believe the lie.

"Oh that's sweet." She responded, looking at me fondly.

"So if you please couldn't list the transaction I would be forever thankful. It's just they've done so much for me over the years I really want to do something special for them. And after what happened with my brother I really think they could use some happiness in their lives." I added, looking sad.

"What happened with your brother dear?" She looked at me sadly, putting one of her hands through the slot on top of mine and giving it a squeeze.

"Well he's not with us anymore." I sobbed, dramatic tears falling down my face.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry."

"And, and, when my dad got really sick it nearly broke her, she almost lost everything." He had a cold after my brother moved to America, but you know how guys get when they're sick. He basically after like he was dying.

"Oh no!" She put her hands up to her face in shock. I nodded, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"It was awful." I fanned my face with my hand as I cried.

"Okay, I'm really not supposed to do this but you and your family seem to have been through a lot so I won't list this transaction on the account. But just this once okay." I nodded.

"Thank you so, so much. It really means a lot." I said still crying for affect. She got to transferring the money into one of my accounts and I worked on wiping away my tears without smearing my makeup. When she was done I thanked her again and put my passport, bank statements and other various documents into my bag. I left the bank and slipped onto my motorbike.

* * *

"Mission accomplished Rangiku, am I great or aren't I?" I strolled into our room arms in the air, feeling pretty proud of myself.

"What mission?" Renji asked, coming out of the bathroom. "Also, I thought you were out doing an extra credit assignment."

"Really?" I turned and looked pointedly at Rangiku. "That was the best you could come up with?"

"Well hey! You didn't exactly give me anything to work with. And you're a very studious person! You did a whole day's work before breakfast today. How is this my fault?" She protested and I snorted, tugging off my shoes.

"I went to the bank and asked Rangiku to make excuses for me. I just didn't want everybody all up in my business." I explained, even if I did tell Renji and he disapproved, I don't want to keep secrets from him. Our relationship however brief it may be will be honest and trusting. I tugged off my jacket and padded across the floor over to him. I tossed my jacket on the bed behind me and he wrapped his arms around me.

"You know, you're very relaxed for what happened today. Sure you're okay, want to talk about it?"

"I'm okay. Thanks to you guys, nothing happened." I replied as I looked up at him.

"Okay good," He leaned down to kiss me. "I'll always have your back."

I leaned my head on his hard, warm chest breathing in his scent. I was lucky to have someone who was so understanding and patient in my life. He really was my rock and I don't think I could ever bring myself to end this, even though I knew it would end.

"Who's on next shift?" I murmured, still wrapped in his embrace.

"Ikkaku and Yumichika." He responded, running his fingers through my wild hair.

"Hitsugaya sure likes doing patrols on his own, doesn't he?" I remarked and Renji just hummed in acknowledgement.

"Your hair looks nice like this." He commented.

"I just didn't feel like straightening it today." I responded, moving out of his arms to head towards the bed, pulling him along with me. I climbed up onto the plush mattress and he followed, stretching out and lifting his arm up for me. I lay down on his chest, his arm wrapped snugly around me and sighed contently. "This is honestly my favourite thing."

I switched on the TV and Renji channel surfed while I lay on his chest, eyes closed and dozed lightly, mind blank. It was probably a good thing considering how often I'd been using my powers recently. I am feeling better after that massive surge but it would be good not to push it. Ikkaku and Yumichika filed in and Rangiku ordered dinner, explaining Hitsugaya would be over when it was ready.

"Is that all you two do?" Ikkaku crossed his arms and leaned against the table.

"I am a precious flower that requires delicate and constant attention." I proclaimed, snuggling in closer to Renji's chest. He chuckled and began conversing with the two while I went back to dozing.

* * *

"Well I mean regular resting would be good for her all things considered." I heard Renji say, conversation somewhat registering but not enough for me to join in or move from my cozy spot.

"I mean after all that's happened over the past 4 days I think she's earned as many naps as she wants to take." Rangiku added, speaking with her mouth full.

"Exactly, plus she's a human so she has much less energy and stamina than we do." Yumichika agreed. I wondered if I was sleeping through dinner but wasn't really awake enough to do anything about it. I tried to wake myself up, registering slightly that human was an interesting word they'd used and I should question it. In the end I got nowhere and decided to just let my body sleep.

* * *

I heard Tina stir slightly and looked over to the bed she was now tucked into. She had moved slightly, rolled over and cuddled into her pillow. Still sound asleep I went back to the conversation.

"She mentioned something to me today, while Renji and Rangiku were on their patrol shift. She was unsure over whether or not she should tell me and if it was relevant." Hitsugaya said as he cut up his food. "Renji you probably know but she told me that she wasn't made in the regular way, in fact she was actually a product of artificial insemination, which isn't what she thought might be relevant but provides context."

"Yeah I knew about that, said something about a dodgy clinic in Japan by a young doctor and his weird friend." I responded, explaining part of what she'd told me.

"Well that young doctor and his weird friend are the very same Kurosaki Issin and Urahara Kisuke." He continued.

"No way, our old captain and sandal hat?" Rangiku asked surprised.

"Yes, she searched her house for documents while she was away the other night." Hitsugaya answered.

"And here I was assuming those two were banging." Ikkaku laughed and I shot him a look. I mean we had but fuck him.

"Those two being involved does explain a few things, like her asking me about Karakura town but it also raises further questions." I offered.

"Like why does it always come back to Urahara?" Rangiku scowled at the thought of old hat 'n' clogs. I wondered if they were responsible for her powers, and what any of this had to do with her reiatsu illness.

* * *

I sat up and yawned, it being much darker than when I fist dozed off. I looked around and the table had been cleared, Rangiku was in bed and Renji was writing at the table. He looked up at me when I'd started moving around and he smiled at me.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is awake."

"I never meant to be asleep." I replied, rubbing my face.

"I know, you looked like you could use it so I let you keep sleeping." He explained and I nodded, getting up to go and get changed into my pyjamas. When I came back I padded across the carpeted floor over to the table in the living area. I climbed into Renji's lap and he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"What are you doing up so late anyway?"

"Filling out some paperwork." He responded, kissing my shoulder and setting his forehead on it.

"Paperwork? Didn't think your super, secret, ghost hunt group would be that organised." I joked, putting my hands down on the table in front of me, low key scanning the documents before me.

"So, did I overhear someone talking about humans having less energy and stamina while I was asleep?" I asked, wondering about the strange things I heard while I was half asleep. "Are you guys trying to say you aren't human?"

"You must have dreamt it." He said, disregarding my questions.

"Must of." I replied, figuring that he probably wasn't allowed to talk about that either and if I had to, it was something I could ask about when I went to Japan. "When's this paperwork due by?"

"Friday."

"And it's only Monday, you should get some sleep and do it tomorrow. It's getting super late." I turned to him and ran my fingers through his hair. He sighed and nodded, holding me closer.

"My bed or yours?" He asked after a while of just sitting there with his eyes closed. This super secret spirit business must be more stressful than it sounded.

"Is Hitsugaya in?"

"No he's out on patrol, why?" He asked and I responded by grinning at him and tugging him out of the room. I shut the door behind us and dragged him all the way to his room, leaning against the door and pulling him down to kiss me. "Oh I see."


	10. Runaway

He pushed me through the open doorway to his hotel room and pulled the door shut behind us, trailing kisses across my throat and shoving me down onto the bed. I wrapped my short clad legs around his waist as he climbed atop of me, kissing my mouth roughly. His hand trailed up my exposed stomach and shoved my t-shirt up further. I reached up and gripped his leather jacket, pushing it down his shoulders. He threw it off behind him and pulled his shirt off after that, leaning down to kiss me again. My hands immediately went to his exposed chest running my hands over it and raking my nails down his back.

He groaned in response, hooking his fingers around the waistband of my shorts and pulling them off, leaving me in my t-shirt and panties. I worked at his belt buckled and slid his jeans down his legs, my hands going over his firm ass and giving it a squeeze on the way down. He chuckled and kicked them off the rest of the way. He gently pulled the fabric of my t-shirt up and over my head, moving his mouth down to kiss the swells of my naked breasts. He peppered kisses all over my exposed chest setting my skin aflame, my breath hitched as he ran his hands down my torso, and pulled my panties off with his teeth.

He moved back up to meet my mouth with a deep kiss and I wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him down closer to me. He put his fingers up to my lips and I kissed them playfully before he slipped them inside my mouth. I ran my tongue along them and sucked hard on them, coating them in a thick layer of saliva. He raised an eyebrow at me as I did so and I scowled at him, well as much I could with his index and third finger inside my mouth.

He kissed me briefly after that but went down leaving hot wet kisses down my abdomen and licking a trail across my abs. He kissed the inside of my thighs, nipping at the skin a bit before running his saliva coated fingers across my slit. I shuddered a little on contact before he ran his fingers through my folds. He listened to me gasp as he circled my clit in a figure eight and pinned me by my hips to the bed with his other hand. He inserted his fingers into me, altering between scissoring and making a come hither motion while using his thumb to continue his previous work on my sensitive nub.

I gasped and writhed underneath him, or as much as I could with him pinning me down, and he brought his lips up to meet mine again silencing me of any pending moan. I could feel the familiar knot forming in my abdomen and my skin felt like it was on fire. I kissed him back roughly, biting his lip little and he groaned. He tugged down his briefs with the hand he had been using to pin me down and pulled out a condom, ripping the packet with his teeth and rolling it on. I was getting close to coming and let out a moan. My muscles tightened and my legs shook but just before I could get my sweet release, he pulled his hand away and smirked at me.

"Sadist." I muttered, glaring at him until he pushed into me. I moaned again and he began thrusting, in a fast and hard pace. I brought both legs up around his waist squeezing him tightly. He leaned down on one arm to kiss me passionately and held me tightly with the other hand. Deciding two could play at this game I lifted my short legs up over his shoulders and arched my back. He let out a noise of surprise and bucked his hips excitedly into mine. I rolled my hips into his in response and smirked at him. From this angle, he was he was hitting all the right spots and I let out a meowl and then it was his time to smirk. He sped up and started pounding into me, breathing heavily. I knotted my hands in his hair as he kissed my neck leaving small nips over my throat and breasts, sucking and licking the tender swells. I brought one hand to my own mouth to cover up the impending noises of pleasure that were sure to wake up Ikkau and Yumichika in the next room and Rangiku in our room.

Renji moved my hand away from my mouth and brought his lips to mine, kissing me tender and running his tongue her my teeth, fighting my own for dominance over my mouth. Using his hands he massaged my breasts now his mouth was absent from them and rolled the nipples under his thumbs. His thrusts were getting sloppier and I could tell he was getting close, which was convenient as I was about to finish myself. My legs were shaking and my muscles spasming and I cried out into his mouth, sound only slightly muffled. A wave of immense pleasure washed over me as I released and he groaned a few moments later, releasing into the condom and resting his head against mine after I moved my legs from his shoulders.

We lay there for a moment before either of us moved, coming down from out highs. I reached down to the ground and tugged my t-shirt over my head. He pulled out of me and took off the condom, tying a knot in the end and throwing it away in the trash. He pulled his briefs back on and hopped into bed as I pulled my shorts and panties on with a wiggle. I pulled back the covers and jumped into bed beside him, snuggling close to his warm body. It wasn't difficult after a workout like that to fall asleep. Just as I dozed off I heard Renji lightly snoring beside me, arms still wrapped tightly around me.

* * *

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Rangiku called bursting into Hitsugaya and Renji's room. I yawned and looked up to see Hitsugaya sitting at the table on his phone. He'd obviously come back during the night after the ned of his shift although this morning he looked a little worse for wear.

"What happened to you?" I asked, scanning him for any sign of serious injury.

"Last night just before the end of my shift there was another burst of spiritual pressure of a significant proportion and it attracted several hollows. It just took a while for my Gentei Kaijo request to be granted." Hitsugaya answered, not bothering to refuse my questions.

"Gentei Kaijo?" I asked.

"We have a seal over our spiritual energy limiting our output. It reduces our power by about 80% called Gentei Reīn and in order to break that seal we need to make a request for Gentei Kaijo which is a release of our power restrictions." Rangiku explained, sitting at the end of my side of the bed.

"Oh." I replied dumbly. "I know I saw a fair few before you guys got here, it wasn't really uncommon but how come there's been such and increase? I mean if you guys have this seal it can't be related to the increase on spiritual energy. Where are these burst even coming from?"

"Looks like they're coming from you." Hitsugaya answered and I slid out of bed.

"Great. So I'm probably dying, hollows are chasing me and I'm emitting large bursts of spiritual energy. Anything else I should know?" I folded my arms in a huff.

"You're late for school." Rangiku responded.

"WHAT?" I yelled running out of the room and back into mine. I started scrambling around the room grabbing fresh clothes and a towel, headed for the bathroom. I jumped into the shower, scrubbing at my skin in a panic. It wasn't like I wanted to go but I'm pretty sure Mr. Bell was serious this time when he threatened big trouble.

"Tina there's no need to bother getting all flustered. Captain Hitsugaya said we're not going to school today."

"What?" I came back out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"With all these bursts of spiritual energy coming out of you and all the hollows coming for you he says it's too dangerous. For both you and the other students." She explained as water trickled down my skin.

"So what? I'm just confined indefinitely to this hotel, until, till what exactly?" I replied rather angrily, arm waving about in a rage.

"Till we can figure out what's going on and how to fix it." Rangiku explained, sitting down on her bed.

"I have a life. I mightn't enjoy my time at school but I'm expected to attend. What about my parents? They're eventually coming home. What happens then? What happens if the school calls them because I haven't attended in a while and they come home early? They'll never understand. They could get in the way and get hurt. Did anybody think about these things?" My voice was getting higher in pitch and I was close to tears.

"Shhh. It's all gonna be okay sweetie." Rangiku wrapped her arms around me, pulling me down to the bed for a tight hug, getting her clothes wet as she did so. "The Captain will have everything sorted out. Nothing bad is going to happen and everything is going to turn out alright."

"I need to get to Japan. I have to see Urahara and Kurosaki before this gets anymore out of hand." I told her. "If I get the tickets will you cover me?"

"I can't do that Tina-chan. It would put too many people at risk." Rangiku replied looking incredibly sorry. Even though none of this was her fault I couldn't look at her. I got up off the bed and went back through to the bathroom to get dressed. I had to think of a way around this. She was right though, if these hollows were targeting me because of the spiritual outbursts then getting on a plane to Japan was a bad idea.

I quickly gathered up all my clothes since Friday and put them into one of the hotel laundry baskets. I ran a hand through my hair and grabbed a random book to pretend to read.

"I'm going down to the hotel laundry to do these. Might as well do something productive while I'm stuck here." I told Rangiku rather coldly, even though none of this was her fault. I took the elevator down to the basement and headed into the laundry. I put my clothes into the machine on a cold wash with plenty of powder and stain remover so the colours wouldn't bleed and then smacked the go button on the ancient washer. I hopped up onto the machine and pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of my pocket. I had my phone in the other hand number typed in and ready to go. I breathed heavily and stared at the paper for a while. Was I ready to do this?

I pressed the call button and immediately panicked. I was not ready to do this. I scrambled to reach the hang up button but before I could a deep voice sounded over the phone.

"Moshi moshi Kurosaki kurinikku."

"Uhhh." I started and then smacked myself in the face. I sounded like an idiot. I hadn't even thought of what to say. "Wa dekimasu ka?" I asked after a moment.

"Yes." He responded in English. "Can I help you?"

"Can I speak to.. uh.. about 17 years ago there was a young doctor working here. He has a weird friend named Urahara Kisuke." I started, not knowing who to speak to here. I heard a deep chuckle when I mentioned a weird friend. "C-can I speak to the young doctor."

"I'm not as young as I used to be, what can I help you with?" I could almost hear the grin in his voice.

"Uhm.. I'm not sure exactly. My parents came to you because they were having trouble conceiving as a last resort, and well it worked. But something went wrong and I don't know what to do."

"You're not making much sense."

"I'm Kurodo Tina uh I mean Kiseki. Tina's my western name. I'm not sure what's happening to me and I don't know who else to call." My voice cracked and my hand shook as I held the phone to my ear.

"What's happening, can you describe the symptoms?" He asked calmly, suddenly very serious.

"Please don't think I'm crazy." I whispered, praying he would understand me as I spilled everything.

"I can assure you I won't think you're crazy."

"For as long as I could remember, I've always thought since birth, I've had these abilities. I never told anyone, kept them quiet but recently they've been acting up. And I met some exchange students and ever since they've been here all my abilities have been coming on stronger, they've been causing chronic headaches and I have no energy left. I'm tired all the time and, and since they've been here I've had these sudden bursts of of, what did they call them? Reiatsu I think. Spiritual energy or pressure or whatever. A few days ago there was this burst of white light and I felt like all my energy was shooting out of my body and this thing was coming at me. Hitsugaya calls them hollows.." Everything blurted out of my mouth and once I started I couldn't stop.

"Slow down Kiseki." The deep voice soothed. "Who are these exchange students?"

"I don't think you know them, it's a big world." I responded, wondering why he was asking me.

"Try me." He responded.

"Well uh, Hitsugaya Toshiro is the young bossy one and there's Matsumoto Rangiku, Maderame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika and Abari Renji." I rattled off the list of names and he made a noise of disapproval.

"They sent that many, huh?" He asked over the phone. "Did they say why they were there?"

"Uh." I wondered why he was asking but answered honestly. "Originally they said they were exchange students but that's evidentially not the case. Whatever they're here for they're on limited time, Hitsugaya let that slip."

"I see." He hummed. "Well whatever they're here for it can't be good. Although what's going on with you doesn't sound good. I'll speak to Kisuke and get back to you. Don't worry, we'll get this under control." He soothed again.

"Wait, are they bad?" I replied, suddenly unsure about the people effectively holding me captive in this hotel.

"They aren't per say, it's more the people they work for aren't exactly the most considerate people. I shouldn't worry Kiseki, you aren't in any immediate danger."

"But I am. They've said I can't leave the hotel because it's too dangerous. The hollows are targeting me and they're getting stronger. Hitsugaya-san even had to apply for something, it was uh, gentei kajio or something."

"That is a little more serious," he responded after a moment. "I wouldn't worry, there's 5 of them there to protect you, I'll phone you back."

"Kurosaki-san!" I yelled before he cut off the phone.

"What?" He asked, sounding almost disgruntled.

"You didn't get my number." I answered and then rattled off my number so I would stop harassing him.

* * *

I anxiously waited for word from Kurosaki-san as I sat on top of the washing machine. I was fiddling the book more than reading it at this point and tapping my feet uncontrollably as they hung over the edge of the machine. The washer buzzed angrily underneath me and then stopped all movement, ceasing to wash my clothes. I could hear the water draining away and I hopped off. I scoped my clothes out and went through each item individually to work out what was dryer safe and what wasn't. The few garments I wasn't sure about I hung up over a clothes horse and stuffed the rest into the dryer.

I went over to the countertop I'd put my book and phone down on and sat beside them chewing my black, manicured nails. A little later Rangiku came down to check on me, make sure I was coping alright.

"Come on, the laundry will be fine. It's lunch time anyway, I ordered us some food. Just us girls." She coaxed me out of the laundry room, chasing her words carefully in case I decided to bite her head off again. I looked back to my phone and sighed, I picked it up and followed her back to the elevator.

"Alright." I nodded, defeated and tired with worry. When we got upstairs I sat at the table and our food got there shortly after. I didn't pay much attention to the food she put in front of me, instead just trying to eat it. I mostly pushed the food around the plate with my chopsticks.

"Are you doing okay Tina-chan?" She looked at me sympathetically.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." I responded after a while, resting my head in my hands. "I'm just.. never mind. It's nothing" I shook my head and went back to eating.

"Are you sure? You can talk to me about anything Tina-chan, you know, I'm here for you." Rangiku responded. It was an incredibly touching thought for the random stranger masquerading as a high schooler, who had just walked into her life less than a week ago, to have her back through thick and thin but it meant virtually nothing.

"I'm sure." I confirmed, finishing my food and taking my phone and book back down stairs to the laundry.

* * *

I was lounging on the counter of the laundry room actually reading my book when my phone started buzzing across the bench. I threw the book to the side and it hit the wall, sliding down it onto the floor, pages splayed out on the ground. I launched myself off the counter top and grabbed at the phone so I was in a sitting position instead of laying across the bench. I frantically tired to answer the phone and put it up to my ear.

"Moshi moshi Kurodo-san!~" An enthusiastic voice cam over the phone. It wasn't the one from earlier and she wondered who it could be. It was more than likely the Urahara fellow but she couldn't be sure.

"Onamae wo choudai dekimasu ka?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck anxiously.

"My name?! Well of course! I'm Urahara Kisuke, you can call me Kisuke-san!~" He hummed over the phone.

"You speak english." I commented.

"I certainly do~ Isshin-san said it was your preferred form of communication."

"Oh, well I can speak Japanese if that's easier, I am fluent, I just don't use Japanese often because I live in a western country." I explained.

"No mind, no mind, Kurodo-san, the details aren't really important. We just need to sort things out for you. It's really my responsibility as your co-creater to help you through this difficult time in your life, now, can you make it to Japan?"

"No." I replied bluntly.

"Well Kurodo-san.." He started sounding as if he was going to say something probably relevant had I not interrupted him.

"I'm not finished, Urahara." I cut him off. "I was actually going to fly out to Japan this weekend but with things down here getting more serious, so much so that it's become dangerous for me to go to school, that traveling there would not be possible."

"Well why didn't you say so~~? I have a solution to that problem Kuwrodo-Chan. Don't you worry."

"When did I become Kurodo-Chan?" I asked, noticing the shift in honourifics which he ignored.

"Now if I just use this trusty device here," He started talking about what he was going to do.

"Urahara I cannot see what you are doing." I clarified so he would stop explains things like I was in the room with him.

"I have a device here that looks like," He tried to rectify the situation.

"I don't care Urahara, just tell me what you're going to do." I cut him off again.

"Well Kurodo-Chan all I have to do on this wonderful device is press a few buttons here, type in a formula there and there we are. Now if I modulate that by the reimon from your voice I can pinpoint your exact location." He rattled off all the steps, still not really telling me what he was up to. I turned around to lean against the counter and looked up when I hear a sharp, tingling noise.

"My exact location, why do you need..?" The phone went dead in my hands. A bright light shone in my face and a very traditional looking set of doors appeared in front of me, opening and continuing to glow. I shielded my eyes from the bright light and squinted at the doors as a figure stepped out. I looked down and noticed the figure was not along, they had a small, black cat with them. When the bright light died down I could see a feather unkept man dressed in all green and wore traditional wooden shoes. He had a green and stripy hat place firmly on his head which covered his eyes. Whips of blonde hair were visible from under his hat and he leaned on a cane.

"Sorry I didn't ask for Snoop Dog, you'll have to find someone else to pimp." I retorted, tucking my phone into my shorts pocket.

"Very funny Kurodo-chan, come along, right this way." He reached out a hand for me and I stepped towards him.

"Where does this go exactly?" I asked, eying the portal uncomfortably.

"It's a senkaimon, I modified it slightly so instead of inter-dimensional transport it provides a more local form. In this case it took me from Karakura Town to Springdale. Now come along, we've got to get going and sort all this out before we run out of time." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me through he portal. We stepped through a purple passage way and I shrank back from the walls as they were running thick with ooze. I looked down and saw bones crunching beneath my feet and I shuddered.

Perhaps contacting Urahara was a poor choice on my part. The Kurosaki guy seemed okay but my parents and brother were right when they called him the weird one.


	11. Truths Told

A hole in the tunnel appeared in front of us and outside of it I could see a traditional looking room. When we stepped out I turned around to see the glowing doors I'd walked through earlier disappearing. I felt something brush against my leg and I looked down to see a black cat with amber eyes rubbing up against my combat boots. I bent down, kneeling on the ground and put my hand up to the cat's face, letting it sniff me and judge if I was a threat or not.

"Hello Kitty." I cooed affectionately as it rubbed it's head up against my hand.

"I see you've met Yoruichi-san." Urahara commented as I scratched affectionately behind the cat's ears. It purred at me and rubbed itself against my knees.

"Didn't know you kept such adorable company." I giggled, scooping up the cat and stroking it.

"Don't say that she'll get a big head." He responded, staring slightly at the black fur ball in my arms.

"Awww don't be jealous." I teased Urahara as I nuzzled the cat's nose and rubbed her belly.

"Come on Kurodo-Chan, we best be going." He gestured for me to put the cat down and I reluctantly did so. I followed him out of the shop and out onto the dirt road. I glanced back and noticed the black cat following along behind us. When we reached the roads of the quiet town I turned around fully and stopped.

"Are you coming too Yoruichi?" I knelt down towards the cat. "I'll carry you if you want," I responded. "Come on." I gestured to the cat, but getting no response I got up and turned around again. "Okay, have it your way." I started walking again only to feel a solid mass hit me in the back. I turned my head over my shoulder to see Yoruichi perched happily on my shoulder, waving her tail around.

"Changed your mind?" I laughed and gave her a quick pat before falling Urahara down the backstreets of Karakura.

After a not very long walk, we ended up in front of a little yellow building glowing warmly in the light. It had green roofs and little green hedges out the front, which were very comforting and inviting. I looked up to the glass doors Urahara had lead us to and read the blue illuminated sign. We were definitely here and definitely doing this. No turning back now. He lead me straight through the doors and into the building, walking straight past the reception desk and into one of the rooms.

"Wait here." He responded and then left the room, leaving me almost alone with just his pet cat for company. I hopped up onto the metal bench in the room, remembering to cross my ankles and keep my legs closed, my choice of acid washed, cut off shorts coming back to bite me in the ass. Thankfully I'd decided to wear a dark grey t-shirt over my top half so I was covered up at least a little.

Yoruichi jumped off my shoulder and stretched on the metal bench top, coming over to sit in my lap. Her soft warmth a contrast to the cool metal I had been sitting on. I absentmindedly ran my hands over her fur and listened to her gentle purring. Shortly after he'd left Urahara came back with a tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and a white lab coat.

"Brought Yoruichi along for the ride, huh?" He smiled fondly, looking at the cat in my lap. His voice was the same deep one I recognised from the phone. He came over to me and held out a hand. "I'm Kurosaki Isshin, we spoke earlier." He introduced and I nodded.

"Kurodo Kiseki." I replied quietly, suddenly quite nervous.

"So, aside from seeing hollows, what other abilities have you developed?" He asked, getting right down to business. I tensed up and my motions patting the cat ceased, she started nudging my hand with her face and I slowly started scratching behind her ears again.

"Oh come on, Kurdo-chan, after everything you've seen today you still don't trust us?" Urahara laughed. I eyed him suspiciously.

"No." I responded bluntly. "As far as I'm concerned, you're the whole reason I'm in this situation in the first place." I glared at him. The cat sat up in my lap and waved her tail around, watching Urahara's surprised face and Isshin's calculating one. Urahara then smiled wickedly at me for a moment.

"Very well then, I see how you could think that Kurodo-Chan~" He waved his fan about. "Still you have to tell us or we can't help you." I stoked down the cat's spine, doing so much more of a comfort than I once thought, having never had much to do with animals in the past.

"I've always been able to see hollows, for as long as I can remember they've been there. I just didn't always know what they were called. But having a name to call them by wouldn't stop them from coming for me. So where I've had to, I've taken them out. I was doing fine until those exchange students came along. I've always been slightly stronger than the average person, I never thought much of it. So taking out these hollows was never a problem, but they have either gotten much stronger, or I'm a lot weaker. As for my other abilities, well I never used them much but they've always been there. Ever since those students came along -if I can even call them that, we all know that's not why they're here- they've been going haywire.

I could always tell what others were thinking, when I was a little girl I often had trouble distinguishing thought from speech but as I got older I learned to tune out the other thoughts and hone in on what people were actually saying. But from the moment I met them, it's almost like they were the loudest thinkers I'd ever met. Every thought was as if they were speaking to me directly. And I went off at one point to see my parent off I had this, I get precognitive thoughts sometimes, but I'd never felt one this strong before. And I'd never seen anything like that before. It was almost like I was seeing another world. There were maybe eleven people there and everyone had these white coats, they were all arguing over something and someone named Kuchiki was there. And an Ukitake. And I think I overused my invisibility also, I think I've used it more over the past week than I have in my life."

Even though I didn't completely trust the people I was so wrapped up in what I was saying that the information was just pouring out of my mouth. I hand looked up at them in a while and I kept my hands on the bench I was sitting on, gripping the cold metal beneath my fingers.

Eventually I did look up at them and they were busy stating at each other, having a silent conversation between facial expressions I couldn't read. I looked at the cat in my lap who had been watching the two of them the entire time.

 _'Seems Urahara's experiments were_ _successful, he managed to create an enhanced human. Unfortunately things haven't seemed to go to plan.'_ I heard Isshin think as I turned my attention to him.

The two of them excused themselves from the room and left me alone with Yoruichi again, who had climbed out of my lap and was sitting, tail draped down the bench, waving at the end.

"Just stay put a moment, Kurodo-Chan." Urahara called as he left the room.

"Pfft. Yeah right." I scoffed and looked over to Yoruichi. "You and I both know that's not going to happen." I scratched her behind the ears again and got up off of the bench. Heading over to the door they'd left open to eves drop. I could hear them arguing down the hall in Japanese, despite me telling them I spoke it fluently. I couldn't hear much of what they were saying though since they were so far away from me.

I turned invisible and I gripped the door, concentrating hard, trying to figure out how to hide my spiritual energy. I figured if I thought about hiding my reiryoku the same way as I thought about hiding myself I'd have it no problem. I took a deep breath and then slid out the door, quietly stepping through the hallway and walking closer to the arguing duo.

"I told you, I warned you this could happen. I told you if you were going to even try and give her these powers that you had to teach her how to use them when the time came." Isshin growled at the man with the stripy hat.

"Well what did you want me to do, you saw what her parent's said. They wanted nothing to do with us after she was born." Urahara waved his hands out in front of them. They did this on purposes. There was now no way to say this was just a freak accident. No way to chalk it down to genetic mutation or any of that. They did this to me.

"And so much for the protective seal you put over her spiritual energy." Isshin crossed his arms over his chest. _'Seal.'_ I wondered if what they were talking about was similar to gentei whatever it was called. I heard a meow behind me and saw Yoruichi had wandered out into the corridor. The two gentleman in front of me also turned to the interruption.

"What is it, Yoruichi-san?" Urahara asked and the cat simply turned around and walked back into the procedure room I'd been sitting in minutes earlier. The two exchanged a look and then started to head back down the hallway. I panicked and ran as quickly and quietly as I could, making it into the room and turning visible again just as they reached the doorway. In a fluster I waved my arm at the door I was too far away to close. It slammed shut in their faces and I let out a shriek. I put my hands up to my face and covered my mouth in shock. I looked back at the cat in panic, trying to see if there was any indication she'd seen anything. But of course, she was a cat. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Holy shit." I breathed. "I've never done anything like that in my life." I heard knock at the door and look at the offending noise.

"Kurodo-chan, please let us in." Urahara said through the door. I looked back behind me to see the cat looking between me and the door expectantly.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" I scowled at the cat and crossed my arms. "It's not like I _meant_ to do it." I shook my head and reached for the door, pulling it open.

"That's better." Urahara responded, coming into the room and leaning down to pet Yoruichi.

"You owe me an explanation Urahara." I growled.

"Ah, yes. Of course Kurodo-chan~" He waved his fan nervously. "Well when your parents came to us."

"Tell me about the seal Urahara." I cut him off. "Is it anything like Gentei Reīn."

"How do you know anything about that?" I heard an unfamiliar deep voice ask. I turned to where the sound had come from and saw only Yoruichi in it's place. I quirked a brow and paused.

"Well what do ya know. Cats have more complex thoughts than I thought. Except that voice was different to the internal voice I'm hearing now. So you talk, you're a talking cat. Except cat's don't talk. And you're not a cat. You're a human who can turn into a cat, well as close to a human as you can be. You're a, you're a shinigami." I stared, spouting out everything that came into my head about her. Whether they were thoughts or visions I wasn't sure. "Or you were, something happened, something big and you left." My brows furrowed and I clutched at my head, suddenly it was burning and I couldn't see. There was a strong white light again and a burst if pressure related from me. I was hearing screaming again, just as last time and confirmed that it must have been mine. I dropped to the ground and clutched at my head.

"Kisuke!" I heard a feminine voice yell and there was a rush around me, someone was holding me and something else was going on. Everything was frantic and I couldn't open my eyes.

* * *

I awoke in a bed that was not mine with a woman perched on the end of it. She had purple hair and dark skin, glowing amber eyes just like the cat I'd seen earlier. My head was aching and I felt weak again, just like before except there was no Renji to comfort me. I wondered again if I had made a mistake coming here.

"So you're awake then." She commented and I recognised her to be the one who had been yelling earlier.

"You're taller than I imagined." I responded. "You know, out of cat form. Nice jacket though." She grinned at me and turned to face me fully.

"How are you feeling?"

"Same as last time this happened. My head feels like someone just dropped a boulder on it and I have almost zero energy left." I replied honestly.

"Last time?" She queried.

"Yeah, another on of the side affects of those other, the must be shinigamai, ever since they got here I've been having burst of spiritual energy or pressure and the first time this happened must have been, I'm not sure. I had this awful vision that made me feel like my head was going to explode on Friday and then Saturday I had this burst of immense pressure and this blinding white light, just like what happened before. Since then there've been other bursts but none this bad. That's why I called Kurosaki, I didn't know what else to do, the people I was with were convinced they were causing me to be ill but still keeping me in the dark and something was happening but I couldn't find any other explanation for it. It had to be something to do with how I was made, but I didn't know how exactly." I explained and she listened intently, nodding and not interrupting, mind going a mile a minute as she heard what I had to say.

"I see." She brought hand up to her face and stared off deep in thought. "Was it these others that taught you about Gentei Reīn?" She asked.

"Yeah, Captain Hitsugaya said he had to apply for a release with one of the hollows he was fighting off because one of my bursts had attracted a stronger one. He actually looked pretty roughed up afterwards."

"Captain Hitsugaya.." She hummed. "Who else was there?"

"Uhh.. Abarai Renji, Matsumoto Rangiku, Maderame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika." I recalled, "Although only Renji and Rangiku where there when Hitsugaya was explaining things."

"Well yes, you are correct in assuming they're shinigmai. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are from the 10th division, Abarai is from Captain Kuchiki's division, he's the one you mentioned earlier, they're from 6th. Maderame and Ayasegawa aren't captains or lieutenants but don't let that fool you, they both have the strength of captains. They are 3rd and 5th seat respectively of the 11th." She explained. "I was surprised you mentioned Jushiro, though. What do you know of him?"

"Is that Ukitake?" I asked and she nodded. "Not much actually. In the vision they were all arguing over someone troublesome that needed to be adopted and given proper guidance. Ukitake volunteered but the one who seemed to be in charge said while Ukitake had the appropriate guidance the person they were talking about need a firm teacher. Because they were super reckless or something, I'm not sure. I'd never had a vision that strong before so I didn't get a lot out of it."

"And you don't know who they were talking about?"

"Not a clue. Someone young, someone who was very strong but they were kind of impulsive. Oh and I think they were a girl. Yes that's right. They kept saying she. I remember everyone being super surprised when Kuchiki volunteered. Almost like it was an unusual choice for him to have made."

"Ahh, Kurodo-Chan~~!" Urahara cooed, waving his fan at me as he entered the room. "I see you're awake again."

"No I'm sleep talking." I responded dryly. "Tell me about the seal."

"Down to business already? All work and no play makes Kiseki-chan a dull girl." He sat cross legged on the ground in front of us while Yoruichi stay in her spot, perched on the end of my bed. Or perhaps futon may have been more accurate.

"Just tell her Kisuke." Yoruichi shook her head.

"Alright, alright." He whined, folding his arms in a huff. "When you were born you were born with an immense level of spiritual energy and would spit out busts of pressure at the drop of a hat. Because you were too young to control it I placed a seal over your energy which would unlock when you got much older and were able to control it. However I placed a fail safe on it just in case. So whenever you were in a state of crisis you had access to as much spiritual energy as you needed to defeat your foe. Which is why you've always been able to see hollows. Any time one was around the seal would break and you could defeat them."

"And what did Isshin mean when he told you this would happen? Did my parents know this whole time I could have powers?" I asked, irritated and tired.

"Well your father being exiled shinigami himself of course they knew. Which is why both you and your brother possessed significant spiritual energy when you were born. His wasn't particularly strong but it was still higher than the average human and I imagine your father taught him to control it however, yours was so strong at such a young age there wasn't anything we could do except for seal it or send you back to the seireitei, but you were half human, and your parents couldn't go with you. Do you see the dilemma?"

"What the fuck is the seireitei?" I glared pointedly at him.

"That's where you go after you die, granted you don't commit some pretty hefty sins." Urahara explained.

"Shinigami come from there. We're entrusted with the protection of souls. To help them pass on and cleanse hollows so they can pass on too." Yoruichi explained, and I like her explanations much better. Mostly I just wanted to punch Urahara in the nose.

"So if Shinigami aren't human, what are they?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"Spirits as they come from the spirit realm. Humans can see and interact with them if they either one, have high spiritual energy or two, they enter a faux body known as a giguy. Which is what the shinigami at your school were doing when they posed as students. What they were doing there is still unknown." Yoruichi explained.

"They said they had limited time and I think they were looking for something, what it was, I don't know." I clarified, hoping that small tibit of information would help.

"I'm curious though Kiseki, you managed to suppress your spiritual pressure to almost nothing when you turned yourself invisible to listen in to Urahara and Kurosaki's conversation. How did you learn to do that?" Yoruichi asked me.

"Oh, well when I turn invisible I concentrate on not wanting to be seen or removing myself from wherever I am. So I figured it would be the same principal with surpassing spiritual pressure. I just focused on how much I wanted it to disappear the same way I wanted myself to disappear and hoped that it worked." I provided.

"Very interesting." She hummed, hand up to her face again as she thought. "Well we've kept you up long enough, rest now. You must be tired." She stood up and dragged Urahara out of the room.


	12. Hurt

"Hitsugaya taicho! Captain!" Rangiku called, running at full pelt towards us.

"What is it Rangiku, you were supposed to be watching Tina." Hitsugaya grumbled, still irritated from his fight last night.

"That's just it! I can't find her anywhere. Her spiritul pressure has completely disappeared. She was in the basement doing laundry and then she just disappeared. All here stuff is still there and I can't find her anywhere. I've looked all over." She breathed heavily. I immediately went into panic mode. Where had Tina run off to now?

"What do you mean she just disappeared?" I yelled. "Humans don't just fall of the face of the earth!"

"You were tasked with keeping track of one human, how did you screw that up!?" Hitsugaya fumed, heading back to the hotel as fast as he could, the two of us following behind, Rangiku a little slower.

"See what I mean captain?" She pointed to the book that was laying open on the floor like it had just been tossed there. Her clothes were still in the dryer and there was a few garments hung up near by.

"Contact Maderame and Ayasegawa, split up and commence a town wide search for her." He ordered and turned to me. "Do you have any idea where she could have gone?"

"No. If she isn't here, at her parents house or at school then I don't know.

"Captain.."

"What Matsumoto?

"Tina-chan was planning on going to Japan on the weekend after we left. She was going to fly out there and when you said it was too dangerous for her to go to school she was planing on going today but I convinced her to stay here. Or at least I thought I had." Rangiku explained nervously.

"But that doesn't explain the mess down here. All her stuff is still upstairs, she wouldn't have just disappeared, she's not stupid. Stubborn and impulsive but not stupid." I argued. I looked over the laundry room once more and spotted something I hand't seen before. I walked over to the bench and picked up the crinkled piece of paper that had been sitting there in a ball.

"What is it, what did you find?" Hitsugaya turned to me.

"It's the phone number and address for the Kurosaki Clinic and Urahara Shōten. I've seen this before. She called her brother the other day and he mentioned she was created by a young doctor and his weird friend. She found this paper in her parent's safe."

"We know Urahara had something to do with her creation." Hitsugaya cut me off.

"Yes but she probably decided to call them. Find out what was really going on." I explained. "Seeing as she could never get a straight answer from any of us."

"You know plenty well I told her more than I was supposed to yesterday at school." Hitsugya fumed.

"But she didn't. She doesn't know about our laws or our jobs or anything. All she knows is she'd getting sick and there's nothing she can do about it. And she's not going to give up, she's not going to take this lying down." I growled back.

"We can't waist any extra time looking for her. We've strayed too much from the main objective. Call Urahara and find out if she's there. If not let her go. We're here to find what the research and development institute picked up on. Now we're free of this distraction we're able to find them faster."

"Don't you get it? She is what we're looking for. Who else have you found in this town with spiritual pressure to match what came up on the system?" My fist bawled at my side, I was getting more and more angry with every spoken word. I needed to keep a lid on things.

"You really think so? Then why did she run away and leave you?" Hitsugya replied coldly and stormed off out of the laundry.

"I-I'm sure he didn't mean it Renji-kun." Rangiku stuttered once her captain had gone. "And Tina-chan will be back. She will."

"We don't know that for sure, we don't even know where she went." I responded bitterly, throwing the scrap of paper down on the bench, heading out to follow orders.

"She loves you, you know." Rangiku called after me but I ignored her. She wouldn't have just left like that if she really did. The captain was right, don't get attached.

* * *

"Matsumoto-san~ what do I owe the pleasure~~?" I overheard Urahara say as I came out of my temporary room at Urahara Shōten. "No I haven't seen any Tina's around. Why?" I dove over to where he was sitting and tried to wrestle the phone from him. "You'll have to excuse me Matsumoto~san, I'm in a rather interesting predicament at the moment. Perhaps I can call you back." He grunted as I gripped the ancient telephone in his hand. I managed to yank it free but he hung up before I could say anything.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled at him and smacked him with the receiver.

"Ow~ Kiseki-chan what was that for? First you interrupt my private phone calls and then attack me." He toyed, grinning at me from behind his fan.

"You know fine that was about me, Urahara." I growled.

"It's probably best they don't know you're here Kiseki-chan. Shinigami interference would make things more difficult." He responded honestly, waving his fan a little in my face before getting up and going away somewhere.

Scowling in his direction I went back over to the phone. I didn't even think about telling them where I was going or how long I'd be gone for. I didn't say anything to my parents, my brother not even Renji. I didn't think. I angrily used the rotary to dial the redial number and after a few rings Matsumoto answered.

"Urahara-san." She answered.

"R-Rangiku." I stuttered.

"Tina-chan!" She started. "Don't worry, we'll come and get you. Are you safe, are you okay?" She frantically fired questions at me.

"S-stop." A lump formed in my throat. She'd been so worried about me and I didn't even spare her a thought. Guilt welled up inside me. "L-look, you can't come get me. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, I didn't even think. I was so selfish, I didn't even think about how you would feel, I'm so sorry." I repeated, almost crying.

"Tina-chan, it's okay, shhh. Calm down sweetheart." Rangiku soothed. "Of course we can come get you. Even if the Captain says no I'll do it myself."

"No you don't understand!" I snapped, choking out a sob and raising my voice. "You can't come get me. I came here to find out what's wrong with me and I did and it turns out it really wasn't Renji's fault, not really. It was all Urahara's doing. I-I'm gonna be okay so you don't need to worry about me. And you, you can get back to whatever it is that you guys were doing before I got in the way. Rangiku, I'm really, really sorry. I have to stay here, I have to. But know that what happened wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. You couldn't have known. I really liked you Rangiku, we were friends." My hands shook as I held the phone.

"Tina-chan, you're not making any sense." She responded sounding like she was going to cry herself. "You don't have anything to apologise for. You don't have to stay there if you don't want to sweetheart, we can come get you no matter what."

"I-I want to. It's for the best. It's too dangerous if I don't. The people I care about are going to get hurt if I don't fix this. I'm sorry, I have to go." I replied, barely keeping it together.

"Tina wait!" She called and I cut off the phone. At least she wouldn't worry now. She knew where I was and could get back to whatever her mission was.

* * *

"So that's that then. We know where she is." Renji folded his arms across his chest and sat in his chair bitterly.

"Renji she could be in trouble, she was crying on the phone. She said it wasn't your fault, she's not sick because of you." I pleaded, tears trickling down my face.

"We have the mission Matsumoto. There's nothing we can do." He turned away from me. "Hitsugaya was right, we shouldn't get close to the humans. They only get in the way."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" I screamed at him. "Anything could be happening, you can't be mad at her for not calling you when you didn't even give her your number. I don't think she had much of a choice but to go with them, you heard her!"

"She said she wanted to stay Matsumoto, I have to trust her word." He replied, getting up out of the chair and going back to his room.

"No you don't, it's just easier that way. Renji I know you're hurting, but she needs us. She needs you." I begged.

"No." He said by the door. "You need her." He slammed the door shut and stormed off. I broke down then. I know I shouldn't have gotten attached, I couldn't help it. But ever since losing Gin, even more so since getting together with Byakuya my maternal instincts have been going haywire. Maybe Renji was right and I did need her, but she needs us too.

* * *

"Well that was emotional." Yoruichi stalked in, in cat form.

"I know he thinks it's better if they don't know, but I couldn't just leave them worrying. It wasn't right." I replied, wiping my tears. "Maybe I'm weak, but I really did love them. I bonded with her and Renji really quickly and I can't see her in pain. I don't want to hear that worry in her voice." I explained.

"Urahara is going to remove the seal on your spiritual pressure. Since you can already suppress it we're going to work on that. And once you've mastered it we'll work on other things. Once the seal is broken it's important that you practice using your psychic abilities as much as you can. You're being affected by these so strongly because you've been neglecting them in the past." Yoruichi provided, perching beside me and waving her tail.

"When are we starting?" I asked, cleaning my face up a bit.

"Whenever your ready." In a puff of purple smoke she transformed into human form again and opened a trap door I hadn't know existed, climbing down the ladder. "Meet me down here."

I nodded and she climbed down the rest of the way, pulling the trap door shut leaving me alone in the room. I pulled myself together, face dry and took a deep breath. I shook myself off, wiggled my fingers and got ready. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what was about to happen. I lifted the hatch and sat on the edge of the trap door, legs dangling down below. From the moment I gripped the ladder it became apparent that the basement was a lot deeper than I had anticipated. I'm glad I didn't jump now.

"Are you ready Kiseki-chan?" Urahara asked me when I landed feet first into the orange sand, boots filling with the stuff.

"As I'll ever be." I responded, coming over and preparing for whatever he was going to do. He put a hand out towards me and started muttering, his hand started to glow and the light spread to my body. I felt a pressure build in my chest and the bright light built brighter and brighter until I was virtually blinded. _Perhaps I should have brought sunglasses._ The pressure built to unbearable levels and I started to scream again, my head pulsing and my body aching all over. It was worse this time, more so than any other because the pressure wasn't just in my head it was all over. It felt like it was coming straight from my soul.

I felt something snap inside of me and I let out my loudest cry yet, a searing feeling spending all over my body. The burning spread throughout my soul and even though I felt like I was going to pass out I didn't feel weak or lethargic like I usually would. The last few times this had happened I had felt an energy loss during or after the surge but if anything I felt like I could take on the world. I'd never felt so strong or animated.

That however did not stop me from collapsing to the ground and passing out apparently.

* * *

"Matsumoto, pack your things." Hitsugaya came in to the hotel room I had shared with Tina-chan with his things already packed and ready to go. Renji and Ikkaku followed shortly after and I wondered what the sudden rush to bail out was.

"We're not due to leave until Friday." I responded, shoving my things in my suitcase. Looking longingly at Tina's clean laundry I'd taken the liberty of folding for her.

"We've been ordered to reposition ourselves. We're moving to a new sight where more urgent matters have become prominent." He explained as I went to the bathroom to collect my toiletries.

"I'm not going to leave Tina's things here." I responded, moving to start packing her things away in her own bag she'd brought with her just a few days ago.

"No your not." He confirmed. I cocked my head in confusion at him.

"Captain?" I asked.

"We've been repositioned to Karakura town. I imagine while we're taking care of things you can find some moment to drop them off. I imagine she'll need a few changes of clothes." He explained softly, looking more sympathetic than he had earlier. "Rangiku," he started, sitting down in one of the free chairs not currently occupied by Ikkaku or Renji.

"Yes Captain?" I responded, placing all of her possessions in her bag neatly and handling her toiletries with care.

"I, I know you care for her. And you couldn't help getting attached." He continued, "Do try to let go though, it's for the best. If you hold on you'll only get hurt."

"C-captain, I.." I stuttered, feeling a little caught off guard.

"Just try Rangiku, I don't want to see you suffer." He finished and went back to his phone. I finished packing both bags when Yumichika came through the door and everyone gathered their things, senkaimon materialising. Renji took Tina's bag from me without saying anything and walked through the portal. The poor thing was taking things very hard.


	13. Make Amends

"Again!" Yoruichi called and I growled in frustration. We'd been practicing for hours. She had been making me flare my spiritual energy and then reduce it. When I did that I'd have to flare it and suppress it completely. Not only was I growing frustrated with the repetition I was getting tired. I blew up my spiritual energy again and then grasped it again, bringing it down slowly. When I got the nod from Yoruichi I flared it again and and suppressed it completely.

"Alright." She said as I sat there sweating. "That's enough for today. Keep managing your spiritual pressure and go wash up."

I took the agonising trip back up the ridiculously long ladder to the shop and climbed out of the trap door. Sweating and panting I pulled myself out of of the doorway and closed the hatch behind me. Wandering through the shop I needed up in the main room and spotted Urahara and Matsumoto sitting and talking over tea.

"Kiseki-san, would you like some tea?" Tessai asked me as he saw me gaping in the doorway. Urahara and Rangiku turned to me at that moment and her face completely changed.

"E e, arigatō." I nodded, tired and moving further into the room as he passed me. Responding in light Japanese even though most of my time here everyone was making an effort to speak to me in English. I went to sit down but Matsumoto chose that moment to shoot up off of the floor and wrap me in a tight embrace.

"I was so worried about you!" She squeezed me, face first into marshmallow hell. I couldn't breath properly but I didn't exactly want her to stop hugging me. I felt a lot of comfort from this kind of interaction despite not showing much interest in it with my own family. But after what I'd been told back at the clinic a few days prior I was more trusting towards Rangiku than certain members of mown family. Mostly because while Rangiku also hadn't told me everything she acted in my own best interest and mostly kept her selfish wishes aside, even if I had snapped at her a couple of times.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." I replied, still feeling guilt for making her cry the other day when i had called her.

"I know you didn't sweetheart, that doesn't mean I wouldn't do it. I care about you." She responded, stroking my hair.

"I-I know, I care about you too which is why I called, Urahara wouldn't let me on the phone the time you called. It's also why I left, I know I should have said something, I just didn't think at the time, I was so wrapped up in what I was doing. I was still trying to prove none of this was Renji's fault so he would stop beating himself up and I also needed to find away to stop this. I wasn't just ill I was putting the people I cared about at risk. So even though I didn't want to leave I had to call Kurosaki-san and Urahara." I explained everything, my heart aching for her.

"That's okay sweetheart, I'm just glad you're okay. I know you were just trying to do the right thing, just next time let me know." She soothed, seeing my evident guilt. I sat down on the ground by the coffee table just as Tessai came back with my tea and then wander off again, Urahara following shortly after.

"So, how come you're in Japan?" I asked.

"Well after the phone call from you Hitsugaya taicho came in and informed me we were being sent somewhere else and I didn't want to leave your things behind but that's when he told me I could give them to you myself because we were being transferred to Karakura town." She explained.

"All of you?" I asked, thinking about Renji.

"Is this about Renji-kun? He's really hurting Tina, he loves you." She asked, holding one of my hands in hers.

"I know." I sobbed. "I didn't mean to hurt him or make him think I was abandoning him. I left to protect him and I thought I would only be gone for a few hours. I'm so sorry I hurt him and I love him too and I don't know what to do."

"Shhh, sweetheart it's okay." She soothed, rubbing my back.

"Is he busy, c-can I see him?" I asked, tears still rolling down my cheeks.

"He's on patrol at the moment sweetheart but you can go see him. I'll take you if you want." She agreed. I finished my tea and then got up off the ground.

Having been here a while and having only come in a t-shirt and shorts, I'd ended up having to borrow clothes from Yoruichi which was fine, but she was about a cup size or two bigger than me so there was extra room in my shirts. Rangiku having brought me my things, meant I was able to freshen up a bit in the bathroom and change into clothes of my own, before we headed out to find Renji. As we got closer I ended up feeling a familiar sensation in the air and I wondered if maybe that was what Yoruichi had been talking about when she was telling me about sensing spiritual pressure. Something I was soon to learn.

We headed out down the backstreets again before heading into a more central part of town, and near a busy road we found Renji standing in mid air by a light post and staring off into the distance. Rangiku hopped up there beside him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Renji." She said gently, smiling at him softly. "I brought someone here to talk to you." He looked down to where she was pointing to see me looking pitiful and sheepish as I stood looking up at them.

"I don't want to talk to her." He responded with hurt sounding in his voice and my heart clenched. I'd really done it this time. He went to move away but Rangiku grabbed his arm as I cried out.

"Renji wait!" He turned to look down at me again. "I know I hurt you and you don't have to believe that I'm sorry if you don't want to, I am though. And I completely understand if you hate me or you don't want to see me ever again. And you don't have to, but please, don't go just now. Please let me explain. It won't excuse my childish and selfish actions but please just let me explain." I begged, looking up at him tears welling in my eyes. His face shifted slightly and he sighed.

"I'll cover your shift." Rangiku told him and he headed down to where I was.

"Alright, let's go." He said gruffly as he headed off down the road again.

"I need you to understand that while I know now that I hurt you I had no intention of doing so. I was just being selfish and stupid. I didn't even consider the consequences of my actions. I thought that I was doing the right thing, I thought I was protecting you but all I was doing was hurting you." I said after a while of trying to keep up with Renji's fast pace through town. Although I wondered briefly if anyone else could see Renji or if I just looked like a crazy person talking to themselves.

"Protect me?!" He turned around suddenly. "Don't you get it? It's my job to protect you, literally!" He waved his arms around.

"I didn't know you were a shinigami then." I responded and he tensed up. "Yoruichi explained it."

"She tell you much else?" He asked, turning away again, leading me further and further away from town.

"I found out what's wrong with me." I responded. "Turns out that my father was a shinigami and when he and my mother came to Kurosaki and Urahara for help Urahara used me as an experiment. That's how I got my powers. The reason I've been so sick and weak lately is because when I was born I supposedly had a lot of spiritual energy and Urahara placed a seal over me. The reason I could see hollows and stuff was because the seal would deactivate in times of crisis. The reason I was such a mess when you guys showed up is that the seal was breaking.  
When Rangiku explained to me why I was being kept off school and that I was putting people in danger, well she didn't put it like that but that's how I interpreted it. Well, I decided I needed to get things sorted out once and for all. I was just going to call them, make them answer me but then Urahara came to get me while I was in the laundry. I didn't think I would be gone long and then I had another episode, making me faint. Then I was going to call but I didn't have anyone's number but then Rangiku called the shop and I went to grab the phone off of Urahara but he told me it was best you didn't know where I was and hung up. I redialed her straight away but the damage was already done. Everyone was worried sick and I'd been such a fool."

"Are you doing better now?" He asked, staring at his hands, as we walked into a park.

"Urahara broke the seal if that's what you mean. Yoruichi is teaching me how to suppress and control my spiritual pressure. Apparently another reason I was getting so ill is because of how little I usually used my powers and then suddenly I was using them all the time. They want me to use them more often so I can get them stronger but I'm worried there's an ulterior motive with the powers thing. Yoruichi is okay and the same with Kurosaki but I don't trust Urahara." We sat down at a picnic bench, perching on the tabletop.

"Nobody trust Urahara, he's an incredibly intelligent man who's always up to something. And that something usually benefits himself." Renji explained.

"I also discovered a new power accidentally." I told him awkwardly.

"Oh yeah?" He feigned interest, still hurt.

"Yeah, I was eves dropping on Urahara and Isshin after working out how to suppress my spiritual energy myself and they were coming back to the room I'd been put in so I had to run back into it and even though I was too far away to reach the door I managed to slam it in their faces. I mean I didn't mean to, I just panicked."

"So that's like what?"

"Uhh, telekinesis I think." I responded, focusing really hard I tried to pick up a rock that was sitting by a tree trunk. It shook a little as I lifted it and wobbled in the air as I struggled to bring it over to us. I dropped it a few steps before it got over to us but never the less he still looked impressed. "How do I fix this?" I asked staring at him with hurt in my own eyes.

"Fix what?"

"Us. Whatever we were, how do I make it up to you. I know I made you feel like I'd abandoned you and I know no matter how many times I say I'm sorry I can't undo it but I really am sorry and I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I love you. Even though I haven't known you long. I love you with everything I have."

He stood up from the table and started leading me back towards the shop. "I don't hate you Tina, and I am mad. I've spent all this time trying to understand what you did, why you did it and I spent so long filling myself with self doubt. I'm mad, not as much as I was but I am angry with you. You did hurt me and I know you're sorry, but sorry doesn't make things better just because you say it. Just give me some space for a while." He responded.

He dropped me off at the door to Urahara Shōten and then left without a goodbye. How had we been so close just a few days ago and now we were here? I sighed and then went back inside. I went into the room I had been staying in the last few nights and sat down by the futon. Since the telepathy was the newest power it made sense to practice this one first, it was after all the weakest.

I found that if I used my hands for direction, I could do better when bringing things over. By the time Yoruichi came to check on me I was sitting in a pile of stationary, clothing and shoes.

"What have you been up to?" She asked, slinking into the room in cat form, rubbing up against me before perching beside me.

"Practicing a new ability." I answered, picking up one of the pens beside me and sending it into the mug on the other side of the room by the desk. I picked up a couple this time and lead them into the mug, breathing a little heavier after that. People sometimes forget just how taxing mental abilities can be. I opened the closet door and hung garments up one by one before folding t-shirts and jeans, putting them in my bag again.

"Very impressive, when did you discover this?"

"The time I slammed the door on Urahara and Kurosaki-san was the first time I ever used it." I explained, knowing she'd seen me use the power in a pinched fluster earlier.

"I see. You've made good progress with this one, how are you doing with the others?" She queried.

"Invisibility is my strong point. The precognitive thoughts happen at random and I'm not sure if there is a way to control them and the mind reading is the most taxing." I responded, though I hadn't exactly been working on them.

"Keep working on them, the more you practice the more control you can have over them. Get some rest for the night, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."


	14. Take Care of You

"It seems you might have been right all along, Renji." Hitsugaya commented after I'd finished telling him all that Tina had told me. He had his hand up at his face and brow furrowed, as he sat in thought. "I didn't believe it would be that easy to find what Mayuri was looking for. I guess I was wrong, Abarai, I apologise."

"Now that we've found her, what do we do next?" I asked, wondering what was going to happen to Tina.

"We report back to the 13 court guards. Then we get our new orders." He replied, un crossing his legs and getting up from the table.

"But what happens to Tina?" I asked, standing up and going to follow him.

"I don't know." He responded, leaving without another word.

* * *

"Ugh!" I cried out as I was hit in he face yet again. Before I had time to act I was sent flying towards the ground and a cloud of sand came over me. Blood had begun dribbling down my chin yet again and I wiped it away with my fist, climbing up out of the dirt. I shook the sand from my body and readied myself in my stance. "I'm starting to think you just like beating me up."

I concentrated incredibly hard on predicting what she was going to do next, she got closer and closer to me and in the end I had to abandon precognition and just read her thoughts instead. I think she was deliberately thinking very clearly what she was going to do as I could hear her with expert clarity. Apparently though, knowing what she was planning to do meant nothing if you were shitty at hand to hand combat. I tried to block her oncoming hit and was sent flying backwards into a nearby rock. I concentrated on a burst of spiritual pressure on impact and the boulder was obliterated, exploded bits of rock flying everywhere.

Irked, I turned myself invisible and suppressed my spiritual pressure, running around her and pulling back a fist to lan a hit on her back. I loaded my hand with spiritual energy and launched it towards her. She turned at the last minute and matrixed herself out of the way.

"Nice try," She commented, swinging a leg up towards my face which I only just caught. "But remember that we're training in sand and you leave your footprints behind."

I growled in frustration and swung my arm up, sending a torrent of sand telepathically into her eyes, using it as a distraction to smack her in the face and then launch myself back.

"Very good!" she commented running at me at full speed. In a panic I turned and took off across the training field, sprinting as fast as I could away from her. "Why are you running Kiseki?" She laughed, chasing after me.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO GET HIT IN THE FACE AGAIN!" I screamed hauling ass away from her. At the last minute I turned on my heel and charged at her, doing a flying side kick packing my extended leg with spiritual pressure. I managed to hit her in the side and we both were sent flying through the air. I tabled off of her and smacked into a boulder, a cloud of dust flying everywhere. I coughed, laying on my back on the ground, wind knocked out of me.

"I think that's enough for the day." She said as she came over to me, offering me her hand to pull me up off of the ground. I accepted it gratefully and climbed up to my feet, walking back towards the ladder and pulling myself up the rungs. I poked my head out of the trap door to find Renji and Rangiku sitting in casual clothes, having tea with Urahara.

"What happened to you?" Renji quirked a brow as I emerged covered in blood, dirt and orange sand. Chunks of boulder stuck in my hair. I shrugged and pointed behind me at Yoruichi who was climbing out of the trap door, also looking a little worse for wear.

"We've been training." I replied, sitting down at the table with them.

"Yes, you've been doing very well." Yoruichi complimented, also joining us and pouring herself a cup of tea. "Even managed to land a few hits on me."

"Really, is that so Kiseki-chan~~" Urahara waved his fan at me. "We'll make a decent fighter of you yet."

"If I don't die before hand." I replied shaking my head. "I swear you just enjoy kicking the shit out of me."

"Enjoyment aside, you are doing rather well for how much you've learned in such a short time. You've figured out things in a couple of days that my last student took months, even years to learn." Yoruichi praised.

"To be fair that was Ichigo." Renji replied making Rangiku and Urahara laugh. Yoruichi shook her head and sipped her tea, laughing at this Ichigo's expense. I yawned and stretched out my arms, tired and kind of sore from the rigorous training I'd just suffered through. I clutched my head for a moment, a new vision coming through. Although this time I didn't feel like my head was going to burst.

 _"That's it you little squirt!" The orange haired man yelled at me. "It's time someone taught you how it's done."_

 _"As if an old man like you could teach me_ _anything." I remarked, smirking at his angry face. "Have it your way Kurosaki, draw your sword." He grinned at me and then pulled out his katana, readying himself in an offensive stance._

 _"Why don't we up the anti a little? I hear you've just learned bankai. Why don't you show me?"_

 _"In your dreams strawberry, I don't need any extra help to beat you." I teased._

 _"For the last time my dad said my name means the one who protects, I'm not a fruit!"_

"What's bankai?" I asked, looking at Renji.

"W-what? How did you know that?" He stuttered, looking at me with confusion. Yoruichi and Urahara stared at me under their scrutinising glare. Matsumoto on the other hand seemed rather amused by the whole thing.

"Another vision. Is Ichigo hot headed and have orange hair?" I queried, asking about the man in my vision. "Also is he related to Isshin-san at the clinic?"

"Yes he is Tina-chan." Rangiku mused, sipping her tea.

"Oh, well he wanted to fight me, tried to trick me into releasing something called bankai." I explained, scratching my head.

"We shinigami have tools, swords called zanpakuto. We use them to send the souls left behind in this world with a process called Konsō and cleans hollows with them as well. These swords have a sealed form and two release forms. Release one is called shikai and is activated by speaking the name of your zanpakuto. Then release two is called bankai. This is much more complicated and takes many years to complete." Yoruichi explained.

"Unless of course you're Kurosaki Ichigo and then you complete it in three days." Renji shook his head.

"How'd he do that?" I asked curiously, how could a man do something that takes years in just a matter of days.

"Using one of my inventions of course~~" Urahara waved his fan, becoming more invested in the topic.

"Suddenly I'm less interested." I replied rudely.

"Come on," Renji chuckled. "Let's get you cleaned up."

I'd forgotten I was covered in dirt and blood. As if triggered by his mention, all my aches and pains came back and I felt stiff. He stood up, placing his cup on the table and then offered me a hand, pulling me off of the floor. He lead me down the hall and into the bathroom where he soaked a washcloth in warm water. I hopped up onto the bathroom counter, so I was the right height for him to work on me. He rubbed the cloth gently over my face, cleaning away the dirt and dried in blood.

"There, I can see you again." He said when he was done. "Why is it always you I have to put back together?"

"You don't have to." I replied, looking away from his gaze.

"Don't you see, I do have to. I love you." He replied and I almost wanted to roll my eyes. It was the perfect cliché. But instead of shaking it off I blushed. It was incredibly romantic of him to say so. He walked over to the bathtub and turned the taps, filling it with steaming hot water. He came back a moment later and brushed some stray hairs behind my ear.

"Let's take care of that face." He said looking me over. He cupped my jaw in his large palm and his other hand hovered over my face, a green light extending out from his hand. It was just like what Hitsugaya had done with my hand on Monday. I could feel my skin coming back together and beginning to knit itself whole again. "You know I'm surprised this worked." He commented.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I'm not really all that great at kidō so I was half expecting something to explode." He laughed, moving his hovering hand down to cup my face as well.

"I'm glad you can laugh at my face exploding." I responded sarcastically, shaking my head. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead, lingering for a moment, his warm breath on my skin. He walked away from the sink and over to the bathtub again, turning off the taps.

"Get yourself cleaned up, and try to take better care of yourself Tina." He moved towards the door.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" I asked, watching him from the counter. He sighed.

"Well, if you aren't going to look after yourself, I guess I'll have to." He responded, leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him. I hopped off of the bench and walked over to the tub. I sat on the edge and untied my boots, pulling off my socks and laughing to myself about all the sand that came out. Standing up again I peeled off my t-shirt and undid my shorts, joints stiff and unforgiving.

I finished undressing and climbed into the tub, wash cloth from earlier in hand. I sat in the bath, scrubbing away the dirt and blood wondering how Renji had known the exact, perfect temperature. Wondering how he had gone from resenting me a few days ago to taking care of me today. Perhaps he had healed the damage I had done to him as well.

Renji came back later with a fresh towel and change of clothes, setting them beside the bath and rolling up his sleeves to help me out. He wrapped me in the large, fluffy towel and dried me with such gentle care. I wondered what I had done in a previous life to deserve such a compassionate person. Once I was successfully dry I slipped on my panties and shorts, holding off on my new shirt so he could heal some wounds on my back, shoulders and torso.

"How did you get this badly beat up? I thought you were practicing controlling your spiritual energy." He tugged my shirt over my head.

"We moved on from that. She was teaching me some hand to hand to defend myself, encouraging me to use my powers so they could get stronger." I explained. "Renji," I started.

"Yeah?" He replied, towel held in his hands.

"What do you think Urahara wants to do with me?" I asked nervously. "He made me like this for a reason, he's making me stronger for a reason. What's going to happen to me?"

"Urahara isn't going to get to use you for anything, I can promise you that." He responded. "I'm going to be by your side through this, know that."

"Cryptic." I laughed, picking my dirt covered clothes off the floor, placing them in the hamper by the door. Renji hung my towel on the rack to dry and then lead me out of the bathroom. We went upstairs to my room and he stood in the hallway outside my door. He held my shoulders and leaned down for a kiss. Gently pressing his lips to mine and then leaving one on my forehead.

"Goodnight Tina." He breathed, pulling away. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his scent, holding him tightly.

"I love you." I responded quietly, pulling back to place another slightly longer kiss to his lips.

"I know, I love you too." He turned and when back down the stairs while I opened the door to the room I'd been staying in and closing the door behind me, leaning on it. I yawned, more tired than I thought and climbing into the futon just above ground level.

* * *

"They're training her for a lot more than spiritual control." I started, sitting beside Hitsugya in Kurosaki's kitchen. He and I had managed to get beds here while Yumichika and Ikkaku had gone back to Asano's place. Matsumoto on the other hand, had decided to harass Inoue and Ishida, staying with them and scarring them with her awful cooking. Although, since living with Byakuya it had been slowly getting better.

"What are they teaching her?" Hitsugaya replied, still on his phone.

"Well she's learning hand to hand with Shihōin and she's developed another ability. They're teaching her to use them and she's worried Urahara is going to exploit her." I responded.

"Another ability?"

"Yes she can use telepathy. They also taught her about Shinigami and our zanpakutos." I explained, putting my hands out in front of me on the table.

"What?" He turned surprised.

"She know's about shikai and bankai as well."

* * *

"You healed up quicker than expected." Yoruichi commented the next morning at breakfast.

"Renji used kidō last night." I explained, sitting down beside her.

"How much do you know about Shinigami?" She asked as I ate quietly.

"Virtually nothing. Why?" I eyed her, wondering what was to come next. I'm not helping Urahara with whatever harebrained scheme he's come up with.

"They operate under a 13 court guard military system and since the winter war they've been missing a number of ranked members. I think that the reason the shinigami have been scouting around recently is because they're looking for people with high spiritual pressure to make up their numbers. I think they might plan to take you and train you to be an officer. With you being the child of a shinigami you're already more likely to be chosen, is that something you would want?" She explained.

"There's got to be a reason my father left." I commented. "Exiled or not, there's a reason. And for that same reason I might not want to go with them. Is this why you're training me?"

"No. Regardless of whether or not you want to join them you still need to be able to control your powers and defend yourself. If you don't want to go with them I'll support you." She responded getting up from the table and taking away her empty plate. "Think about what you want out of your life Kiseki, you only get one shot."


	15. How to choose

"They're sending someone out to talk to her." Hitsugaya said as he entered the room. We had all congregated in the Kurosaki living room and he had been the last to arrive. "We pull out on Wednesday, we've done our job."

"But Captain, what are they going to say?" I responded, worried for her.

"They're going to offer her a position in one of the squads. We can't have people with her level of spiritual energy loose on the world." He explained.

"Are you kidding me?" Ikkaku blurted out. "That's ridiculous. They let Kurosaki and his friends wander around with that level of spiritual power for ages."

"Yes and only when he forced his way into the seireitei on a more permeant basis was Kurosaki-san even made a captain." Yumichika agreed.

"Does she even have a choice?" Renji asked, looking down at his hands.

* * *

"So you're who they sent to persuade her." Yoruichi commented as I stood invisible and suppressing my spiritual pressure to the max. Ukitake from the vision was there and next to him was a familiar looking man with a pink coat.

"Good to see you again Shihōin-san." The one in the pink coat responded.

"Indeed, it's been a while." Ukitake agreed in a warm tone. She lead them into the tea room where cups and a teapot were already waiting she stood talking with them in the doorway, backs facing the room. I telepathically lifted the teapot pouring tea into them and then arranging them on the table.

"So where is she?" The pink coated one asked and I put down the teapot. It hit the hard surface of the table with a thumb and I internally winced. I had been doing so well. They turned to see 4 spots set up and cups of tea poured where there previously hadn't been.

"She's shy, is she?" Ukitake responded, "It's alright, you can come out."

I stayed invisible for now, sitting in one of the spots and scraped my teacup back across the table, making my presence known. Yoruichi sat in the spot to my right, leaving my left and across from me, free. They sat down, Ukitake next to me and the other guy in the stupid hat across from me.

"I'm Shunsui," The one across from me introduced. "And my friend here is Jushiro." I lifted the cup up to my mouth which I imagined looked really strange with me still being invisible. I knew already most of what they were going to say, so I wanted to have some fun. I concentrated really hard on making only my eyes visible and the rest of me stay transparent.

"How would you feel about coming back with us to the soul society?" Shunsui asked outright. "With your powers you could be a wonderful asset to the 13 court guard squads and you could learn to be an outstanding officer as well."

"Also, you'd get to spend more time with Lieutenant Abarai, am I correct in assuming the two of you are together?" Ukitake added and I stared at him suspiciously. How had he known that?

"But I don't have much of a choice, right?" I asked making my mouth visible, feeling a bit like the Cheshire Cat. "Because you're not just going to let me go."

"Clever." Shunsui commented. "Well you are right, a human with capabilities can't just be let loose on the world."

"So what? I get to come with you or you just take me?" I quirked an invisible brow.

"No! No, of course not. You can either come with us and serve the court guard squads or you go back to Australia and live out the rest of your days." Shunsui replied.

"And the catch?" I did not believe it would be that easy.

"What makes you think there's a catch?" Ukitake quirked a brow of his own.

"There's always a catch." I responded, putting down my empty tea cup. "What's the catch, Yoruichi?"

"You'll probably have at least some of your spiritual energy collected so you don't become a problem for the soul society." She replied honestly.

"So that's the catch. Well you're most welcome to try, but you'll have to find me first." I replied, eyes and mouth disappearing. I tried to suppress my spiritual pressure even more than it already was and I left the room. It was either one of three options;

1) Run.

Run for as long as I could and hide for the rest of my life so I could keep my spiritual energy exactly as it was and never have to conform to the undead military.

2) Go with them and become a member of the super secret spirit club

Which would mean I'd get to stay with Renji for as long as we so wished. I could become stronger with my powers and learn to fight with cool swords. Plus it's guaranteed job security, which, in today's market finding a job was no sure thing. That and I'd be literally worlds away from Urahara and his super secret plans for me.

3) Let them take what's naturally mine and go back to the life I had.

And to evaluate things, although it was my life, I hadn't been using it well. Good grades and awful record. I had the grades but no plan for after high school other than being a musician, which was a pipe dream anyway. My parents were trying to marry me off so I could be a trophy wife and give them grand babies and the only alternative to that life was to run away to America and live with my brother. And, although I loved him dearly, was not ideal.

I didn't want to do any of them. Really if there was any option I wanted to take, it was to stay here in Karakura for a while. Learn to use my powers, get a job somewhere, maybe keep up with my studies. But that meant I was a waiting victim for whatever Urahara Kisuke was planning. And whatever he had planned could only be bad for me.

* * *

I opened the door to the Kurosaki household without knocking, having masked my presence up till this point and tracing the others. I came in the front door, closing it behind me and taking off my shoes. I crept into the living room and sat in the only empty seat, crowding one leg over the other and smirking, becoming visible again and no longer surprising my spiritual pressure more than the normal amount.

I had happened to pick a spot by Ikkaku and Yumichika and across from Matsumoto. When I flashed into view, Ikkaku yelled out and fell out of his seat, Yumichika choking on his tea and Rangkiu's eyes went wide. Renji and Hitsugaya as they weren't used to it looked surprised but far less than the other three. I let out a chuckle and leaned back in my chair.

"Hello boys~" I grinned, looking over at Ikkaku on the floor and referencing the other surprised men in the room. I glanced in Rangiku's direction and winked. "Miss me?"

"Not now." Ikkaku replied from the floor. Implying that he previously had.

"It's polite to knock when entering a home that's not yours Tina." Hitsugaya scolded, folding his arms over his chest.

"That's okay I'm leaving anyway." I waved off, standing and walking over to Rangiku. "Shopping trip?" I grinned, offering her a hand.

"Really?!" She squealed. "Let's go!~" She grabbed my hand and tugged me to the door, shimmying into her shoes and dragging my out the door. I was halfway through pulling my boots on when she tugged me backwards over the threshold. It wasn't long before we reached the shops, which held a wide variety of styles to my surprise. At home everything I liked was hard to find.

Now my energy was back to it's regular level, if not higher, I actually enjoyed exploring the stores. Even the ones Rangiku dragged me into. I felt a lot happier, more so than I had been before the shinigami came to my school almost two weeks ago and I was almost a different person emotionally. Don't get me wrong, I was still the mischievous child I've always been, but I felt happier. I never went to bed dreading the next day, even if Yoruichi beating the shit out of me was in the cards. And that spoke volumes.

"Rangiku?" I asked seriously, holding the pole to one of the racks and swinging round it with one arm, pulling at it and surprised at it's sturdiness. I mean I didn't want it to fall and kill me, but I didn't think before I did it so I was grateful for it's sturdiness.

"What's the matter Tina-chan?" She turned to me, stopping raking through the bargain bin.

"What's it like, where you're from?" I bit my lip, considering taking the offer so I wouldn't lose her and the others. Not wanting to give up my new friends or my newfound happiness.

"Is this about the offer?" She asked, putting down the shirt she'd been holding. I nodded, looking away. "Don't worry about it Tina, you have days to decide. You don't have to go if you don't want to, you can be home, with your family." Tears built up in my eyes, threatening to fall.

"You're my family!" I threw my arms around her and held her tight, holding onto her for dear life. He held me back and rubbed soft circles over my shoulder blades. "I don't want to lose you, or Renji or the others. I'm happier with you."

"You won't lose us Tina-chan, we love you too." She soothed, stroking my hair.

"I don't know what to choose, I don't know if I'm ready to go to the seireitei but I don't want to go back to Australia either. I like it here. I like the training, I like the people I've met, even if Urahara is a creep. Back home I go to sleep not wanting to wake up the next day but since I met you I want to get up and do something. I've found a home and it's with you. I don't want to lose you." I sobbed into her chest.

"It's going to be okay." She breathed.

* * *

"Turns out we didn't need your sales pitch after all, Jushiro. All we needed was a week with Matsumoto and the others and she's already willing to come along." I chuckled, watching the girls from the window.

"She doesn't want to lose her new friends, that doesn't mean she's willing to cross worlds." He responded, watching the two of them intently. "Perhaps her spending more time training under Shihōin, wouldn't be such a bad thing. I just don't think the Head Captain wants her spending too much time with Kisuke."

"You really think that's the reason Yamaji put the request so quickly? She's certainly remarkable, but why her? We have plenty of older, more experienced offices back home?"

"I think some things we just aren't meant to know until the time is right, Shunsui."

* * *

"Went shopping did you?" Yoruichi raised a brow at me as I stumbled in the shop door, weighed down by too many shopping bags.

"With Matsumoto, bad call." I responded, struggling. "I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do."

"Did you decide?" She asked, watching me drag myself up the stairs, not offering a hand.

"I don't want to lose you, I've bonded with you but I don't want to lose the others either. I can't chose."

"Decided against running away then?" She chuckled, watching me unceremoniously throwing my shopping bags into the guest room I'd been staying in.

"I couldn't do it anyway. It wouldn't take long for me to slip up and the undead army would just wait it out 'till I did." I explained. "I just don't want to lose a part of me and I don't think they have any right to take it from me. It's not for the safety of the humans anyway, it's to protect their order. This whole thing is about control. I just have to decide if I want to play along or not."

"Wiser than I once thought, Kiseki-chan~" Urahara said from behind his fan, having come out from his own room down the hall. "Not the naive little girl you used to be when you first came to us, uh? Your training with Yoruichi must be going well."

"Shove off Kisuke." I shook my head and went into my room to fold my new things up nicely. I wondered if being a part of the court guards meant I could wear my own clothes. I wondered what it would be like. I wondered what I could do if I went and changed my mind.

 _Renji held the back of my head as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. He was leaving today and heading back to the seireitei. Our kiss broke apart and he rested his forehead on mine, holding my head in his large hands._

 _"I'll support you no matter what you chose." He breathed, eyes closed and hands letting go, sliding down my face._

 _"I chose you." I whispered, closing the distance between us again, nose brushing against his as I pulled him into another kiss. "It'll always be you."_


	16. The Choice Goodbye

"We leave later today." Renji commented as we sat on Kurosaki's sofa.

"I know." I replied, eyes closed and head resting on his arm. I had my own arms wrapped around his, him slouching into the leather as I put my feet up on the couch beside me.

"You know I'm going to come back for you, no matter where you are, right?" He asked, sating down at me. I rolled over, putting my head in his lap and looking up at him.

"I know." I responded. "You'll always find me. I'm not home without you."

"Home is where the heart is?" He looked down at me.

"Yep. Thief." I smiled. I closed my eyes as he ran his fingers through my hair. I let out a soft breath, almost drifting off in my state of comfort. It was moments like these that I truely treasured and was going to miss if I didn't choose to go. I know he would support me whatever I chose, but that might mean we couldn't be together and I'm not sure I'm ready for that. We didn't have a lot of time left and I was worried we weren't spending it to the fullest but that was just it, I was always going to feel that way.

The front door opened up and someone came inside, I knew that meant our time was up before they even reached us. I sighed, sitting up and opened my eyes, pressing a soft kiss to Renji's lips.

"Times up guys, we're moving out." Ikkaku said softly, standing behind the couch. I climbed up off the couch and let Renji go out the door. I followed behind him biting my lip. I wasn't ready to say goodbye but this was it. Everyone was standing out the front of the Kurosaki Clinic, finishing checking their bags for the last time. Renji went to move further out to where his bag lay but I reached out for him, grabbing his jacket. He look back at me and I bit my lip, looking away.

He turned around and wrapped his arms around me. He cupped my face and brought my gaze back to him, bringing me towards him for one last passionate kiss. My eyes fluttered shut and I could feel his warm breath on my face as I kissed him back with more love and affection than I had before now. We broke apart and he rested his forehead on mine, fingers knitted in my hair, large hands holding my head.

"I'll support you no matter what you choose." He breathed, his hands dropped from my hair and slid down the side of my face, resting on my shoulders. His eyes remained close as he breathed in my scent, memorising it for the long lonely nights ahead when we would literally be worlds apart.

"I choose you." I whispered back, closing the space between us, my nose brushing past his. I pulled him down for another kiss, lips making a smacking sound as I pulled away just as quickly. "It'll always be you." I breathed.

"So you've decided then?" Shunsui asked from behind me as my hands trailed down Renji's arms and made their way to his warm grasp. I turned my head to him, he was standing beside Ukitake and Hitsugaya.

"I guess I have." I glanced back at Renji.

"We spoke to Shihōin-san and Lieutenant Matsumoto about your wishes." Hitsugaya started. "You are to spend the next two weeks continuing training under Shihōin to further develop your spiritual control and psychic abilities. When you're ready, you'll join us in the seireitei."

"And there?" I asked, tightening my grip on Renji's hand, feeling anxious. "What willI do when I get there?"

"We'll discuss it when you get there." Hitsugaya dismissed.

"We'll discuss it now." I retorted, giving him a warning glare as Renji pulled me back a step by my hand.

"You'll most likely attend the Shin'ō Academy to train in the ways of the Shinigami." Ukitake answered calmly, seemingly not fazed by my aggressive attitude towards Hitsugaya-san.

"It has yet to be decided by the Head Captain what you'll do after that or how long you'll spend there." Shunsui explained and I nodded, expelling a deep breath. I looked to Renji who was still by my side and turned my body to face him.

"I guess I'll see you when I get there." I said, throat tightening slightly. I stood up on my tip toes to reach him and kissed his cheek softly. I let go of his hand reluctantly and went to go and say goodbye to the others. Yumichika smiled fondly at me and pulled me in for a hug. He pulled back and patted me on the upper arm.

"Take care you rambunctious scamp, try not to get into too much trouble." He teased, knowing fine I wasn't going to head his advise.

"And if you do get yourself into a lot of trouble," Ikkaku came up beside me. "Be sure to tell us the stories." He wrapped his massive arms around me tightly and then pulled away, wandering off with Yumichika and leaving me with Rangiku.

She pulled me in to a strong hug so tight I could barely breath as I was squished into her oversized breasts. I held her back just as firmly, trying not to cry. We held each other for a good couple of minutes, and pulled away.

"You're allowed to change your mind you know, no one would blame you." She started.

"I know." I nodded. "This is what I want."

"Good. I'll see you on the other side. You come and visit me as soon as you get the chance." She responded, pulling me in for another tight hug, quick kiss to the forehead, as a mother would her child.

They stood in their shinigami garb, readily awaiting the senkaimon to take them home. The doors appeared and I waved them off, not really ready to say goodbye but at least now it wouldn't be forever. The door closed fully and disappeared once again like it was never there. I sighed and kicked a stone on the path, heading back to the shop. On my way back I passed a park filled with lots of people and decided it would be a good time to practice reading minds.

I sat at one of the benches by the play equipment and pulled out my phone, I put some headphones in and pretended to be listening to music. Scanning the area I picked a target and tried to sift through all the broadcasting thoughts and find the correct one. I never realised until now how boring and mundane everyday people's thoughts are.

* * *

"So this is where you got to, uh~?" Urahara waved his fan at me as he wandered up to the park bench.

"Shh. I'm trying to concentrate." I replied, trying to locate a particularly difficult thought. It wasn't exactly hard to read, and it was a very simple thought, I just couldn't find it.

 _'Eat. Eat. Eat.'_ I heard again. Where the fuck was it coming from? Unless the family picnicking under the tree was filled with retards their thought process should be more complex than that. Even the toddler. My concentration was interrupted again when I heard the haunting roar of a hollow nearby. The ground started to shake and a tree blew out of the ground across the park.

People got up and ran, screaming in terror at the thing they couldn't see. I stood up and fought through the crowds, sprinting over to the beast, readying myself in a fighting stance. It let out another roar and came towards me. Using the technique Yoruichi had taught me about concentrating my spiritual energy to different parts of the body in order to hit harder, I used the same principal to jump.

I leapt with all my might far into the air and swung a hard kick to it's mask, which I'd learned was the only way to make it fade away. According to the others this kills them, back in Australia I just wanted to make them go away. I launched myself off of it's face and landed on the ground again in a low crouch, a cloud of dust flying past me.

 _'Eat. Eat. Eat.'_ I heard again. _'The girl. The girl.'_

 _'Fuck.'_ I thought, as I realised it was now coming for me. I knew it was going to after I'd just kicked it in the face but I didn't expect to be reading it's thoughts. Something about hearing them, no matter how primal, made my skin prickle and hairs stand on end. It howled at me and swung out an insect like limb towards me. I concentrated hard and made another superhuman jump out of the way, headed for the ground and rolling across it, leg out to the side as I crouched. Not letting it get a second swing I made another jump towards it's face and crammed more spiritual pressure than I had previously used into my fist, slamming it into it's mask. It cracked, shattering into thousands of pieces and fading away.

Suddenly, gravity worked it's magic and like something straight out of a cartoon, I looked down and immediately smacked into the ground, leaving a crater with the force. I was able to use my spiritual pressure to cushion the impact a little but I didn't work fast enough and my leg made a crack as I hit the ground. My back hit the dirt with force and I coughed, having the wind knocked out of me. After a few moments of laboured breathing passed, I was finally able to make a pained groan.

"Impressive, Kiseki-chan~" Urahara called from the top of the crater. "Although you might want to work on that landing strategy."

"What landing strategy?" I groaned.

"Exactly~~" He hopped down into the hole and scooped me up, leaping out of the hole and carried me out of the park. He walked with me in his arms the whole way back to the shop without a strain or complaint. He must have a decent amount of strength. Maybe he had been using his spiritual pressure to lift me with ease.

"What happened to you?" Yoruichi boomed, hands on her hips as we came into the main part of the house. She looked me over, covered in dirt, sweat and a little bit of blood all I could offer was a groan. Kisuke placed me on the ground, laying me on the floor and slipping a cushion under my head.

"She fought of a large hollow today. All by herself."

"I could hear it's thoughts," I rasped. "I didn't know they were coming from it in the first place but then I head it's scream. Everything was going well before I hit the ground."

"Did it get away?" Yoruichi asked, looking me over as I lay on the ground.

"No," I coughed, still winded from earlier.

"She killed it, that's actually how she got injured. No landing strategy." Urahara shook his head and tutted, walking over to the door. "I'll go and get Tessai to heal you. He's very gifted with Kidō."

* * *

"So you were practicing using your powers today, that was good. Which did you work on?" Yoruichi asked, climbing into my lap and tail wagging.

"Well I originally went to the park to practice reading minds, that's when I heard the hollow." I explained, sipping my tea. "I also used the trick you taught me to concentrate spiritual pressure in a certain area and modified it to jump. Unfortunately I didn't react in time to land properly."

"You still did well, you're learning stuff I haven't even taught you yet." She responded, rubbing her head on my hand. I scratched behind her ears affectionately and stroked her soft fur.


	17. Drown

"Again!" Yoruichi commanded as I leaned over my knees panting. After I'd told her that I'd been directing my spiritual pressure to help me fight and jump she was determined to teach me something called flash step. I could go faster, much faster than I'd ever ran before, but apparently I wasn't doing it right and she was becoming frustrated.

"Can I take a break?" I asked, running the lap anyway.

"No." She responded, staring at me hardly as I ran. "This shouldn't be hard for you, you mastered everything else, some on your own." She thought aloud.

"I'm just tired. Practice makes perfect but I can't practice if I die of exhaustion." I responded, slowing down a little, unintentionally. I sighed and went back to the starting line. I could make it one last time. I could have one last try. I readied myself, arms at the ready, legs in position. I took a deep breath and then charged out in front of me, running faster than I ever had before, surely I was breaking some kind of record here. I spun round and sprinted back to the starting line.

She sighed and walked over to me, shaking her head. She patted my shoulder and walked past me, heading for the ladder and telling me I could give up for the night. I ran my hand over my sweaty face and through my soaking hair. We'd been at it for hours and I couldn't figure out what I was doing wrong. I had been doing it exactly the same every time and that still wasn't enough. I decided it wasn't good enough to give-up now, even if I didn't want to.

I sprinted rings around the training field, sand and desert rocks making everything harder as I pushed myself with everything I had left. I growled in frustration as beads of sweat trailed down my neck and I clenched my fists harder. No matter how fast I was going or how hard I was pushing myself I couldn't do the "flash" she was talking about. I looked at the ground in front of me as I ran and panted, struggling to push myself farther. I concentrated my spiritual pressure and I looked at the fast approaching ground in front of me, thinking about where I wanted to go before I got there.

I surged forward suddenly, appearing where I wanted to be before I could run there. I let out a scream as I did it again, flashing to the position in front of me that I'd thought of. Testing it out more I surged forward all over the underground facility. I was using much less energy flashing forward than I was actually running where I wanted to and I found I didn't have to be on solid ground or be heading for solid ground to do it. I could flash into the air, flash onto and off of rocks.

I spent additional hours down there flashing everywhere over and over, regaining my lost energy and feeling the runner's high. My clothes were drenched in sweat now and my hair was dripping and greasy. Dirt stuck to my skin and rocks filled my shoes. I'd been running around down here so long I'd barely noticed how much time had passed. Yoruichi stood in front of me with her arms folded. I almost crashed into her and skidded to a halt, dust flying around us.

"I thought I told you to give up for tonight," she commented, raising her brows at me.

"I couldn't just give up. It was hard but once I figured out what I had to do it was easy. It was less strenuous than running and I actually felt less tired than when I was just running around." I explained.

"At least you've managed to figure it out. Head upstairs and get cleaned up before you overexert yourself too much." She pointed to the ladder when I opened my mouth to protest and I nodded in defeat, it wasn't worth it to argue. I walked off and headed upstairs, going to the bathroom to bathe after I'd collected some pyjamas to change into.

 _"Why is always you?" Renji asked as he rubbed the washcloth over my shoulders while I sat with my head resting on my knees, sulking in the warm tub._

 _"I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. It's my pride." I explained and he nodded, ringing out the washcloth again and dipping it in the soapy water to rub off more of the dirt and dried in blood. He knelt outside the tub in his shinigami garb and sighed._

 _"I don't understand how I can still love you unconditionally after all the stress you put me through, but I do. I really love you Tina and I need you to take care of yourself. You promised me you would a year ago and I need you to come through with it. I can't lose you." He replied dropping the washcloth in the water and holding my head with his hands. He cupped my face and ran his fingers through my half wet hair. "I love you so much." He sighed and pressed his lips to mine._

"Fuck." I said aloud when I stepped out of the shower. "I really need to be a better girlfriend to Renji."

I dried myself off with the fluffy towel and dressed myself now I was fully clean. I applied some deodorant and rubbed my hair down with a towel some more before heading to my room. I pulled back the blankets on the futon, suddenly aware of how tired I really was. I climbed into bed, pulled the covers over me and immediately drifted off.

* * *

"Kiseki, where did you get this?" Yoruichi asked as she sat in cat form at the foot of my bed. I looked up at her, half asleep and she jerked her head over to the katana laying on the floor by my luggage.

"I didn't..." I yawned, still exhausted from the previous night of training. Over the past week she'd been working me to the bone. Only one more week and I was to join the others in the seireitei so I understood why.

"Did someone give it to you?" She asked.

"No, it wasn't there when I went to sleep and it was there when you pointed it out." I replied, laying back down and trying to go back to sleep. She batted me with her paw until I got up again. "What?"

"Is it yours?" She asked, standing on my chest.

"I don't know! I didn't even know it got here." I thew my arms out to the side.

"Have you asked it?" She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"It's a sword!" I yelled, who's the idiot now?

"I think it's your zanpakuto. And as you know our zanpakutos are extensions of our souls, which would explain why it randomly appeared." Yoruichi explained eyeing the katana.

"Oh." I replied feeling like an idiot. I sat up, Yoruichi shifting to perch on my shoulder, claws hoping into my t-shirt. I climbed out of bed and scooted across the floor over to the newly arrived sword. I picked it up and inspected it. It was average length, expected weight and had a light blue hilt. The case was black and sturdy. "Just ask or..?"

"Yes! You can do it out loud or meditating. This is your task for the day. I'll see you at breakfast in a few hours." A FEW HOURS?! How early had she woken me? Yoruichi stalked out of the room and tottled into the hallway out of sight. I sighed, placing the katana on my lap. Maybe the meditation rout was the best bit. Theoretically, if I was able to detect and read projected thoughts than I might already be a dab hand at hearing my zanpakuto talk. I'd juts have to modify it slightly. And to talk back instead of detecting thoughts I'd have to project them myself. Simple in theory, in practice? We'll find out.

* * *

I'd been sitting cross legged for a while now, katana on my lap, hands on my belly and focused on my breathing. Even though I was feeling pretty stupid, I tried to keep an open mind. Or a rather a clear mind. I kept my breathing regular and let my mind drift freely. When I opened my eyes I was in a completely different world. I was at the beach and everything felt very real. The sand I was sitting on was cold and wet to the touch, the air was filled with salt and there was a cool breeze flowing around me.

The moon shone above me and I knew it was midnight. Stars shone in the sky and everything was a cold blue. Wherever I was there was no warmth around me but I did not feel cold. As I sat, legs crossed in the sand the waves came closer and closer to me, eventually brushing against my legs. I looked down and spotted I was in a white skirt that went down to mid thigh. It had sand stuck to it and had gotten wet in the waves. I stood up and wandered out into the water, not wanting to look back at the beach behind me.

I could feel the sand disappearing beneath my feet as the ocean washed it away with each step. I walked out in the water until my entire skirt was immersed, white fabric flowing around me. I suddenly got the urge to lay down, feel the cool water wash over me. I turned back to face the shore and lay back in the water, hair and shirt getting soaked instantly. The waved flowed over me, salt brushing against my face and making me feel more relaxed than I ever had in a long time. I closed my eyes, almost drifting off to sleep until I was suddenly pulled under the water. I took a deep breath while I could and was dragged down, much further than I thought I had walked out.

I was thrown out into the deep, surrounded by water and struggling to breath. I was anchored to the water, unable to move up or down, trapped. I desperately tried to free myself, getting tired and out of breath. Looking around for something to help me, I saw a girl swam towards me. Floating in front of me, pastel purple hair, almost white, flowing around her.

"Breath it in." She whispered smiling encouraging at me. _'Breath it in!?'_

"Fuck off." I said before I'd realised I'd opened my mouth, bubbles of air flowing out. She brought a hand to her mouth and giggled sweetly.

"Trust me, I'll be here with you every step."

"Every step till I drown." I responded again, panicking as I was losing more and more air.

"You'll be okay, I promise." She smile, putting her hands on the side of my face, connecting her forehead with mine. "I won't lead you wrong."

Against what was probably my better judgement, I opened my mouth again, letting all the air flow free. I speed my hands into fists, nails digging into the skin and took a deep breath. Only air flowed into my lungs and I opened my eyes abruptly in surprise. I looked around and I was still underwater, my dark hair was still flowing around me and the girl was still in front of me. The only thing that had changed was that I could breath. I could breath underwater. If I'd known I could do this before now I would have worried less about singing in the shower.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Shimizu Hisakata." She responded waving her arms up and dropping, letting the fabric of her light clothing flow around her.

"Is that your name or what you want me to call you." I asked and she giggled again.

"Clever. My name is Hisakata. Call on me when you need me, I'll always be here for you." She moved her arms around, swimming backwards a little bit.

"Why, why you, why are we here? What it all this?" I asked, crossing my arms, distrustful of my apparent acid trip hallucination.

"I'm your zanpakuto, I'm an extension of your soul. I'm here to guid you and to protect you." She explained. "This is your inner world. The beach, the water, everything. It's all yours, it's all you."

"Okay," I said, breathing out a loud breath. "Shinigami have zanpakutos, why do I have one?"

"Because you're a shinigami too, silly!" She waved her hand in front of her similar to the way Urahara would wave his fan at me. "Your father was a shinigami and now you are too. You're learning all kinds of fun stuff like using your powers, controlling your spiritual pressure. I figured it was time to come out now. I'm ready, you're ready."

"But don't I have to go and do some weird ritual or something? How did I just become a shinigami all of a sudden?" I threw my arms out to the side.

"You powers were unlocked. When the seal was broken you became what you were suppose to be." She sat down mid air or.. ocean?.. cross legged.

"So now what?" I looked at her.

"We train!" She responded enthusiastically. "You know my name! Now we can use shikai!"

"That's it? I just get to use it? No trials? No nothing?" I raised a brow at her. "This all feels far too easy."

"Trust me Kiseki, I am your soul after all, you'd think you could trust yourself."

"I know what I'm capable of, and that's what scares me." I replied, following her to the surface, rising above the waves and landing on the sad without having to wade over to it. I looked down and my clothes and hair were dry already and I shook my head. This was weird.

"And you haven't got shikai yet. You have to train for it. And that's what we're doing now." She drew a sword out of nowhere and came running at me.

"Fuck!" I yelled running away across the sand. "IF YOU'RE ME AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO TEACH ME?!" I screamed behind me, high knees as I ran over the wet sand.

"I know more than you think." She laughed as she chased me along the beach. This was an unfair fight, she had a sword and I didn't. Also, IT WAS MY SWORD! I wished I had one and as soon as I thought for it, one appear in my hand.

"What?" I asked, stopping suddenly. Hisakata collided with my back laughing and rolling over in the sand.

"Come on, stop playing around. I've got lots of things to teach you." She climbed off the ground, waved the sword out in front of her and her hair started to flow around her like she was under water again. "Flood through the towns and the cities, Hisakata!" Her sword changed from a regular katana shape to a wave blade the same length. It was solid to the touch but also wet and liquid, which of course made no sense.

"What?" I stared at the sword in her hand.

"Try it, you can also unlock it by calling Shimizu, I'm not fussy." She giggled, waving her sword in front of me, water splashing out and hitting me in the face like it had come from a hose. I drew the sword I was holding from it's sheath, bring it in front of me dramatically like she had and called out.

"Flood through the towns and the cities, Shimizu!" I yelled enthusiastically and it transformed just like hers.

"Alright!" She pumped a fist up in the air. "That's the spirit." Shaking the sword in front of me I tried to soak her like she had me but instead I just sprayed myself and everything around me with a watery mist.

"So, what now?" I asked dryly, still not fully accepting the crazy world I was in.

"Now, I teach you to fight with the powers of water!" She flung her sword out to the side and a torrent of water came out, she looped her sword around in the air and the wave followed her direction. Then she thrust the sword at a nearby palm tree, sending the water at a high pressure and making the tree explode.

"Holy shit!" I ducked as debris was fired in my direction. "Carful with that!"

"Once you control the water, you control your enemy." She giggled. "Happy learning." she reached forward with her free hand and smacked me hard in the face, an audible slapping sound echoing through me.

* * *

I blinked suddenly and looked around. I was sitting in the guest room at Urahara's shop. I looked around me and no one was there except me. The sword was just where I left it, sitting in my lap except it was significantly later in the day.

"What the fuck just happened to me?" I said in almost a yell. I climbed off the floor, grabbing my clothes quickly and changing into them for the day, going to leave my sword on the bed but deciding against it. I shook my head, I couldn't just leave a part of my soul laying around. I went back and grabbed it, tying it to my belt and running down the stairs in a panic.

"Ahhh Kiseki-chan~" Urahara said from behind his fan as he wandered around his shop. "I wondered when you would grace us with your presence."

I ignored him and grabbed the broom from the cupboard, moving to start sweeping the floors of the shop. Additional to all the training I was doing downstairs, Urahara thought that sweeping his entire shop every day would help build skill and character. At the moment all it was building was my motive for murder. I heard Hisakata's giggled inside my head after I thought that and shook my head. This was going to take some getting used to.

"Ah! Kiseki, there you are." Yoruichi came into the room while I was sweeping out the front of the shop. "You need to eat, come along."

I leant the broom up against the shop wall and she grabbed my wrist, leading me out of the shop and to the kitchen. I sat up on the counter while she threw some stuff together and put it in front of me, watching as I ate it.

"How did you go?" She asked, hand under her elbow, propping it up so she could rest her hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"I learned how to release my shikaki." I responded, putting more rice into my mouth.

"What?!" She looked up at me shocked. "Already?"

"She just decided it was time apparently." I explained. "Still need to learn to control it."

"You seem to be doing everything incredibly quickly Kiseki. This is strange." Yoruichi thought aloud, sitting on the bench beside me. "She just decided it was time?" She turned to me.

"Yeah, Hisakata said I've always been a shinigami. Once my power was unsealed there was nothing stopping me. She said she just decided now was the time to come out and teach me shikai." I confirmed, finishing the bowl and setting it down beside me. "I thought it was weird too. It just seemed to easy somehow."


	18. Changes

"Are you sure this is what you want, Kiseki?" Yoruichi stood beside me in the dirt driveway of Urahara's shop.

"I'm sure. I know it sounds stupid, but I can't be without him." I explained as she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I understand, we do drastic things for the people we care about." She responded, glancing briefly at Urahara behind us. I stood next to my suitcase, sword tied to the belt I now had to start wearing so I had something to attach it to. The senkaimon doors appeared again and Captain Kyoraku (I'd learned his offical title was) and Captain Ukitake stepped out.

"Have you definitely decided to join us?" Kyoraku asked pushing the brim of his hat up out of the way. I nodded my head, looking up at Yoruichi who was watching the two captains intently.

"Well, we best be off then." Ukitake responded leading us back towards the senkaimon.

"Urahara, you will tell Isshin-san I said goodbye, right?" I looked back at the disheveled man behind me as I picked up my bag. It was stuffed to bursting now since Yoruichi had taken me shopping before I left to get all the things that weren't available in the seireitei.

"Yes, Kiseki-chan, you can trust me." He waved his fan in my direction and I waved a goodbye to him as well. Yoruichi, Ukitake and Kyoraku lead me through the senkaimon which I still didn't feel comfortable using considering the oozing purple walls and crunchy, boney floor. We walked for what seemed like ten minutes before we reached the other side and I stepped out into the bright light, temporarily blinded because of how dank and dingy the portal was. Before I could properly adjust to my surroundings I was tackled to the floor, pinned to the ground and suffocated by some large breasts.

"Tina-chan!" I heard Rangiku squeak as she held me tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"It's only been two weeks, Rangiku-san." I shook my head, climbing off the ground and offering her a hand up. "I missed you too though."

"Good to see you again, Lieutenant Matsumoto," Kyoraku greeted. "I thought you're be spending your free time with your husband now that you're back."

"I had to come and greet Tina-chan on her arrival." She responded, tousling my hair. "I should be off though, I've got some paperwork to catch up on. Come and find me when you're done, Tina." She flashed away and I followed the two captains further into the seireitei.

"Where are we going and why is it taking forever?" I whined after about five minutes of walking. Shunsui chuckled and shook his head.

"We'll be there soon kiddo, we're heading to Division One to go and see the Head Captain." He explained pointing to a large building in front of us. I trotted along side him, eager to get this over and done with so I could go and find Renji. When we did finally get to where I assumed we were going Shunsui instructed me to wait outside a large set of double doors while he, Ukitake and Yoruichi all went inside, leaving me standing alone in a strange place.

I tapped my foot nervously on the ground and rubbed my arms looking around and trying to come up with a way to entertain myself while I waited for however long. I sighed sat down cross legged and leaned on the heel of my hand. I sat around waiting for what seemed like ages until some weird looking dude in shinigami clothes started walking towards me.

"Hey!" He yelled, pointing offensively at me. "What are you doing there? You can't be here!"

"I belive I can, I am already sitting here." I replied dryly.

"Hey! I'm not being funny here.." He started, yelling and continuing to point at me.

"Clearly." I cut him off, muttering under my breath.

"Stop that!" He yelled. "Get up off the floor girl. You aren't supposed to be here. I'm going to escort you off Division One grounds."

"Actually I'm supposed to be here." I responded as he grabbed my upped arm and yanked me to my feet. I shook my arm from his grip and slid closer to the doors.

"A likely story. Go on then, what's the excuse?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake brought me here and instructed me to wait here until they were ready for me." I replied honestly, wandering away from him.

"Oh sure, what for?" He asked not believing me.

"None of your business." I replied, folding my arms.

"Like hell it isn't! I'll have you know I'm 7th seat of this squad." He bellowed, clearly agitated. He made a move to grab me again and I jumped over his head. "Oi! Get back here."

"No." I dodged his lunge and ran around him, keeping near the door at all times but still staying away from his grabby hands.

"Now you stop that this instant." He yelled, grabbing me when I got careless. I swung my leg out, taking him off his feet and sending him sailing towards the ground. I pinned him to the ground, crushing his neck with my thigh as I pulled his leg back, making a cracking sound as I pressed it into his back. He cried out as I pinned him down and started to choke him at the same time.

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" I heard a stern old voice bellow and turned in the direction it came from. The double doors had opened and I looked up to see ten captains and an old guy staring at me as I pinned this shinigami to the wooden floorboards beneath us. "Well child? Explain yourself." The old guy ordered as I looked at them dumbly.

"He started it." I responded after a moment.

"WHAT?!" The guy underneath me cried.

"Well it's true." I looked down at him. "I was just sitting here minding my own business when you came along."

"You were in a restricted area without proper clearance!" He flailed under my thigh.

"That you know of." I corrected. "I did tell you I was escorted here by Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyroraku."

"You're a civilian!" He screamed in frustration.

"So?" I responded, climbing off of him and offering him a hand up. He rejected my offer and got to his feet by himself. He dusted himself off and then stood to attention.

"My apologies for the interruption, captains, I was only trying to do my job." He explained with a bow.

"And you were _grossly_ misinformed on what exactly that was." I glared at him with my arms crossed.

"Seventh seat you are dismissed. I will see to you later." The old guy spoke, jolting me out of my aggressive stance. I looked up at him nervously and he turned his attention to me. "And _you,_ "

I bowed slightly and moved in through the doors, them closing behind me. I suddenly felt very vulnerable surrounded by all the highest ranking members or the shinigami. I managed to stop myself from shaking but I anxiously awaited the scolding I was about to receive.

"Miss Kurodo.." He started and I lowered my head in shame.

* * *

"Which is why you will be attending the Shin'ō Academy. And as proven by your earlier display of your behaviour, the need for you to be placed under watch of the Thirteen Court Guards is evident." The Head Captain spoke as I stared down at my feet. I'd really done it now. "Captains, if there are any volunteers? She needs someone to adopt her. Someone who's willing to take on a somewhat troublesome child and guide her in the right direction. A talented person she may be, a powerful soul she may have but that is all worth nothing without direction."

 _'Asshole.'_ I though, glaring at him. So this is what my vision was about. _I'm_ what my vision was about.

"I'll do it." Ukitake stepped forwards and raised his hand. I looked back at him and smiled fondly, thanking him and feeling comforted.

"Ukitake, will all due respect, we need someone who is firm. Can discipline in the appropriate time and teach nobility. You are a great captain and great guidance is in you, waiting to be given but with a child as troublesome as this, I do not believe you are right for this." The Head Captain spoke and I clenched my fists.

"Screw you!" I yelled without thinking, captains turning to me in awe. "Ukitake is plenty good enough!"

"It's alright, Kiseki-san, I'm fine and you are fine. There is no harm done." Ukitake put his hand up to comfort me and I nodded, stepping down.

"I shall do it." Renji's captain said after a moment of careful consideration and I raised an eyebrow, looking at him with both disdain and confusion.

"Kuchiki?" Most of the captains asked in surprise.

"Yes." He responded calmly. "I will adopt this child."

I eyed him suspiciously, wondering if he had an ulterior motive. There were many benefits I could think of having him as my guardian but I wondered exactly why he would do such a thing, especially since I'm pretty sure every word he's heard of me, that was spoken from a mouth other than Yoruichi's was a negative one.

"Do you not wish to discuss this with your wife?" Another captain asked, I wasn't sure who.

"She's already quite fond of the girl so she wouldn't mind. And I trust Shihōin-san's word." He responded, I looked to Yoruichi for reassurance and she nodded her head slightly. Then I wondered for a moment who this guy's wife was. I'd only met two shinigami women so far and the only other one in the room was a quiet lady with a weird bead looking bread. Was Yoruichi his wife? Nah.

"Kurodo, do you accept?" The Head Captain turned to me and I stared back in shock, mouth agape.

"I get a choice?" I blurted out in confusion.

"Correct." He nodded once and I turned to look at Yoruichi silently asking for her opinion. She shot me back a look that basically read 'make up your own mind' and left me to it. I looked around the room a little, wondering if there was anyone I could ask, not that I was against the idea of this man adopting me. Even if it was strange. My gaze lingered on Kyoraku for a moment at he caught my glance.

"Don't look at me kid, I'm more of the laid back uncle type." He said, and I turned back to the Head Captain.

"Why was my father exiled from the seireitei?" I asked abruptly, conversation topic shifting.

"That is a discussion for another time." He responded, blanking me on an answer. I sighed, wondering why I was kept from this world and wondering if I should have come this far. My parents didn't even know what was going on.

"I guess if Yoruichi-san think's your okay," I stared at Kuchiki-san, gauging his response. He offered a single nod and then turned back to the head captain.

* * *

"Division 6 is this way." Kuchiki-san stated as I tottled after him, having already said goodbye to Yoruichi as I left the Captain's Hall. The walk back from division one somehow didn't feel as long as the one to it, even though we were going in a different direction than the one I'd came in from. We got closer to where we were headed, I assumed, and I sped up to him. I didn't want to fall too far behind seeing as everyone just kind of assumed that I didn't belong here, which was kind of true.

I felt familiar spiritual pressure headed towards us and I beamed, sliding up and almost skipping beside the Captain at my side. Bright red hair I'd grown accustomed to rounded the corner and Renji headed towards us, not spotting me right away.

"You're cheerful all of a.." Kuchiki-san commented as I ran off towards the approaching figure.

"Renji!" I cried out happily as I threw myself at him. He caught me albeit a little surprised I had launched myself into his arms. He wrapped his tightly around me and rested his head in the crook of my neck, probably breathing in my scent as I already was with his. It was a comforting familiar smell.

"Tina, what? When did you get here?" He asked pulling back a bit, sounding bemused but cheerful.

"A little while ago, I had to wait in division one for a while though, go and see the Head Captain." I explained. "I have so much to tell you."

He wrapped his arms tightly back around me again and held me for a moment. The realisation of what I'd said and done earlier finally caught up with me and I held him a little tighter.

"I'm so stupid." I whined, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Is that a blanket statement or would you like me to comment?" He chuckled rubbing my back. I pulled back to glare at him a little and he smiled. "I'm sure it can't be that bad. Tell me what happened and we'll figure it out, together."

"I'll tell you later." I said looking back at Kuchiki-san who was looking impatient. "We should get going."

"Where are you going anyway?" He asked, letting me go.

"Uhh." I responded looking back at Kuchiki again for help.

"Home." He replied. "During the captains meeting it was brought to my attention Kurodo-san needed a guardian and I volunteered. We're headed home until she goes to the academy tomorrow."

"The academy?" Renji quirked a brow at me.

"One of the many things I have to tell you." I shot him a sheepish look.

"I thought you spent all that time training with Shihōin-san."

"I did, she taught me a whole lot. I leaned of to concentrate my spiritual pressure, to fight using my powers, how to flash step, I even was able to release my shikai while I was there." I explained.

"Shaikai?!" He almost choked.

"Yeah I thought it was strange it happened so easily, in fact my zanpakuto just appeared one day and Yoruichi found it. After she stared at it suspiciously for a while she told me to ask it for it's name. And after Hisakata tried and failed to drown me, she taught me to release my zanpakuto."

"Tina, you're babbling." Renji commented, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you should tell me about this later, Kuchiki taicho looks like he has some things to take care of and we shouldn't hold him up any longer."

* * *

"WHAT!?" I heard Rangiku yell in the other room. It was a surprise for me too I had no idea why she was so upset about it. I heard the sound of a door opening and closing and stomping through to the one I was in.

"Tina!" Rangiku tackled me in an overbearing hug and kissed my cheek lightly. "I'm so happy for you!"

"What?" It was my turn to be confused, or rather more so than I already was.

"Byakuya told me he adopted you! You're apart of the family now! And you're going to the academy! I'm so proud." She responded, pulling back from the hugh a little bit.

"Are you two together?" I stared at her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Been married for a while now."

"Married?!" I almost had an aneurism. "You were posing as a high schooler a month ago and now you're married!"

"I was married before I was impersonating a high school Tina." She shook her head and patted my crown, "Let's have some dinner."

She let me go fully and wandered out of the room, I stared for a moment and then trotted after her, not wanting to be left alone in a strange place.


	19. Bullies

After Rangiku walked me to the front gates of the academy and gave me an overbearing and smothering hug, she'd reluctantly said goodbye and went on her way. I guess I couldn't exactly complain, it was more than ever got from my real parents on the first day of school. But that had been a while ago. After I'd gone up to the enrolment office and sat through extensive testing to gauge my abilities they had put me in a class that matched my skill level. Unfortunately, the level they'd picked for me didn't sit well with the other students.

Nobody likes an overachiever.

"Hey nerd girl! Where you going, the library?" Some tough, thuggish looking guy said with his arms folded, cronies behind him. From what I'd learned of the Thirteen Court Guards, he'd make and excellent 11th Division member.

"Yes you idiot, you're standing in front of it." I responded dully, tired of this. Every moment I spent in this school since joining had agitated the already attending students. Some thought I was some kind of super nerd, others thought I had cheated or bought my way to the top.

"Who you calling an idiot, gaijin?" One of his followers butted in.

"Him and the rest of you. You might have made it this far, but I assure you when the time comes for final exams and graduation, you're not going to make the cut." I responded, trying to shove past them and go inside to finish up my assignments for the week. It was only Monday but I figured I'd keep up with my world of the living rhythm.

"Oh no, gaijin, you're not going anywhere." The leader of their little "crew" said, shoving me back.

"Oh fuck off. Don't you have better things to do?" I asked, quirking a brow and holding my assignment at my hip. "No? Fine then, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

I walked over to the sidewall around the garden out front of the library and put my stack of homework papers down and wandered back over to them leisurely. I rolled my shoulders and jumped up and down from foot to foot, shaking my hands a little, readying myself.

"One last chance to get lost." I said, stepping into the best stance.

"Oh, you think you're so tough, huh? Skinny nerd girl like you?" They teased, leering at me.

"Tougher than you." I smirked, cracking my knuckles.

"Oh that's it!" The leader yelled and went to slam a fist into my face. I caught it with ease and then used his arm to throw him over my shoulder, having gotten better at hand to hand since arriving here. I was still no master, but there was still time to learn. I swung an expertly aimed kick to the one just right of the guy who'd been standing in front of him and sent him slamming into the library wall. The third guy lunged at me at the same time as the fourth, trying to team up to win.

No such luck. I had to step back a bit to land hits on both of them but they were still no match for me. They were using brute force on me but still hadn't managed to concentrate their spiritual pressure like Yoruichi had taught me before I came here. I caught their assaulting fists easily and traded blows with them until I spotted the guy I'd thrown over my shoulder get up. I caught the fist of the guy directly in front of me and went to make a move on the one behind me when I suddenly heard a booming voice to my right.

"What's going on here?" They yelled.

I let go of the guy's fist and turned to see Renji and Ikkaku standing further down the courtyard in front of the library. I was so distracted by their presence that the guy who's fist I'd just dropped aimed a mean right hook to my jaw and sent me barreling down the stairs to the ground. I growled a little under my breath and leapt up off the ground, shoving the guy who had been behind me into the garden bed and jumping back up the stairs to leap on the guy who'd just hit me in the face.

I could hear running behind me and made my move while I had the chance, landing three hits to the face in quick succession, loading each one with what I'd decided was enough spiritual pressure. I jumped down just to watch the guy fall down the stairs beside me and rounded on the other guy, shoving him down after his friend.

"Why is it always you?" I heard Renji sigh as he stood beside me, holding my arm so I couldn't throw anymore punches.

"Alright, break it up." I heard Ikkaku say as he pulled the guy out of the wall. Which was unlike him, since he rather liked a good fight himself.

"Would you believe me if I told you I just came down here to do my homework?" I grinned at him sheepishly, lifting up my hands in defeat.

"What happened?" Renji asked, letting me go. I moved down to pickup my assignments and moved back up the stairs to where he was standing.

"It's nothing." I sighed. "I could have handled that." I walked into the library and heard two sets of footsteps following me.

"You know the whole world doesn't revolve around fighting, regardless of what anyone from squad 11 will tell you."

"Hey!" Ikkaku crossed his arms and glared at his friend, sitting down in one of the seats by a study table.

"I know Renji." I slammed my assignment down on the table and pulled out a pencil, begging to furiously scribble answers down on the papers.

"Then why do it?" He asked, getting a little frustrated himself. I let out an angry huff, blowing my hair out of my face.

"Look, things haven't exactly been easy since I joined here. I never wanted any of this you know." I put my pencil down. "Those jerks amount others have been giving me trouble for weeks, they tried to stop me from going into the library and I decided enough was enough. I thought if I showed them some muscle they might give up and find a new target. It was working until you came along."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He glared pointedly at me.

"I know you're doing it because you care, but I don't need you to swoop in and fight all my battles for me. I'm not some damsel in distress for you to rescue. I'm strong enough to deal with a couple of goons, okay?" I replied, putting my head in my hands, covering my face as my throat tightened. I was getting that unfortunate hot feeling in my face, eyes stinging like they did when I was about to cry. Whenever I got angry I either wanted to punch something or cry, or punch something and then cry.

"I know you're not a damsel in distress Tina, regardless, you shouldn't be fighting on school grounds. You could get yourself kicked out." Renji replied, trying to remain calm. "I can see your upset, are you sure this is about me?"

I looked up at him and scowled. I slammed my assignment closed and put my pencil on top. I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms, waiting for Renji's attempt at a psychoanalysis.

"How long have they been giving you trouble?" He asked calmly.

"Months." I sighed. "Since I got here, everyone's been giving me trouble. I took my entrance exam and they put me in sixth year. Everyone thinks I either cheated my way here, bought my way in or treats me like some otaku. They keep calling me gaijin and I'm sick of it. I don't care if they don't like me, I just would rather they excluded me like they did in the world of the living. All this attention is entirely too much."

"Want me to do something about it?" Renji asked, making my blood boil.

"No!" I yelled, leaping out of my chair and throwing my arms up, earning a "shhh" from the librarian. I sat back down again, slumping into my chair and folding my arms across my chest, one leg folded over the other.

"Alright, how do you want to deal with it?" He replied, gritting his teeth.

"Well I tried ignoring it, and if you're so intent on stopping me fighting it, I guess I'll just have to find another way. I'm not reporting it, that's the pussy's way out and it'll just make things worse." I responded, reopening my assignment. "But I've got a few ideas." I smirked, writing answers down on my packet, plan forming in my mind. "I'll show them."

"Tina." Renji warned. "What are you planning?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to get myself kicked out. I'm just going to take care of it. Get them all at once."

"That's not comforting." Ikkaku leaned back on his chair, balancing on two legs.

"Shut up. I've got this." I responded lightly, flicking over the pages of the assignment.

"When's that due anyway?" He asked, suddenly taking an interest in what I was doing.

"End of the week, I've already done the rest of them. It's only Monday but if I can get them all done now I can start on next week's stuff. Get ahead and whatnot."

"You see that's why they think you're an otaku." Ikkaku landed back on all four legs of his chair.

"Fuck off." I shook my head. "If I do well here I can get this over and done with and just go back to my life. I can get put in some squad somewhere and go back to hanging out with you guys. It's bad enough Kuchiki-san has adopted me. If the others found out that's where I went at the end of every day I'd never stop hearing about it. And also, I don't care how many times she makes the joke, I'm not calling Rangiku mum."

Ikkaku snorted. I flicked to the last couple of pages of my homework packet and scribbled in the answers lazily. It surprised me I was able to get through this. I thought it was going to be very difficult considering this was a world I had only just been introduced to but I knew most of the answers anyway, I only had to borrow books to answer a few questions and I was still able to turn in assignments early.

* * *

"So, now that your assignment is done, wanna come back to my place?" Renji asked, draping an arm over me as I walked back to division 6 with him, Ikkaku having gotten bored and wandered off.

"Depends on which "patent" I ask." I rolled my eyes. "I feel like a 10 year old. Your captain is taking this whole adoption thing a little too seriously."

"I mean it could be worse, Capstain Kurostsuchi could have adopted you." Renji responded making me laugh. I'd learned a lot about the seireitei in my time here. Kuchiki-san had made sure of that. It was like he was convinced the academy wouldn't teach me anything.

"I'll text Rangiku that I'm staying with you. She'll be cool with it." I stuffed my hands in my red and flowy pants I was made to wear as a uniform. I take back what I said earlier about thinking Japanese school uniforms were cute. This wasn't what I had meant. I wasn't sure I liked the shinigami uniforms either, having come from a world of tight pants and tank tops.

"Maybe you should call her mum in the text message. Get some brownie points." Renji laughed, directing me round a corner towards his home. It had really been ages since I'd seen him now I was in the seireitei. Him coming to visit was a blessing.

"You're terrible." I laughed and stood by his front door. He unlocked the door to his bachelor pad and held the door open for me, letting me inside first. "So this is your place, huh?" I smiled, putting my phone -or soul pager as they called it here- away.

"Yeah, I know it's not much.."

"Shut up, this is really cool." I cut him off, flopping down comfortably on his sofa, legs dangling over the arm.

"Well then, I'm glad you like it." He responded, walking around the side of the couch to where I was laying. I propped myself up on my arms and motioned for him to sit with me. Or rather get down to my level so I could snog his face off.

"C'mere." I waved, him climbing onto the couch, a knee either side of me. "I've missed you." I whispered, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him softly.

"I've missed you too." He propped himself up on the couch underneath me and kissed me more roughly, triggering a steamy make-out session I was more than happy to participate in. One of his hands slid up my side, tugging the white shirt I was wearing out of my pants, and brushed his fingers across my newly exposed skin. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist and kissed along his jaw, moving my hands from his neck to his flaming red hair.

* * *

"She was upset, what did you want me to do? Wouldn't you rather she was somewhere safe with me than out god knows where at night? She messaged Lieutenant Matsumoto where she was and everything, I don't see what the problem was, she is a grown woman." I raised my voice, irritated I was receiving the third degree from Captain Kuchiki.

"The problem, Abarai, is that she should be sharing her feelings with us if she's upset. I am her father, her problems are my problems." He responded, also irritated that I couldn't see his side.

"Except you're not her father. She has a perfectly able father who shows forced to leave in the world of the living if she wanted to keep what was hers. We gave her an impossible choice and I made it worse. The problem is she's never going to feel comfortable talking to you about her problems if you walk into her life trying to replace what she already has. Stop trying to be her father, be a father figure." I explained, knowing how she felt about things.

"Are these feelings she's expressed with you?" Kuchiki replied sounding a little hurt.

"Yes and no. I'm her boyfriend, we talk and she tells me things she's never told anyone else. She's mentioned the overbearing parenting style you've adopted makes her uncomfortable and she's also said if anyone from school ever found out about her being your child, on top of everything else she's been going through there they'd never give her piece." I clarified.

"What do you mean on top of everything else?" Rangiku popped in, having been listening in to everything we'd said.

"She was upset today because she's been getting a hard time at the academy for months. Matsumoto, you know that she was mostly a loner at school in the world of the living." I directed part of the conversation towards her.

"That's true. Except that one time in the stairwell." She agreed, backing me up on Tina's antisocial behaviour.

"Well because she did so well in the entrance exam and they placed her in 6th year she's been getting picked on. They think she either cheated her way in or bought her way in. She didn't want anyone to know she'd basically the child of a nobel as well, it would only aggravate things. They've been calling her names like otaku and gaijin." I sighed, really feeling for her. Rangiku sighed as well.

"It's probably her accent." She stated. "She speaks fluent Japanese, albeit a little slowly, but you can hear in the way she says things that she's not from around here. That'll be why they're calling her an outsider. She might be Japanese but she doesn't sound it."

"She was hoping if she ignored it and didn't rise to it then it'd die down. I caught her the other day getting into a fight with some of the other students, they'd apparently been trying to stop her from entering the library where she would complete some assignments. She'd evidently decided that the ignoring things hasn't worked and tried to use some muscle. Maderame and I broke it up. That's when she told me all that had been going on." I added, running a hand through my hair. Kuchiki had been silent these past few minutes, thinking over everything that had been said.

"Perhaps I could pull some strings at the academy.." He pondered aloud.

"What did I just say?" I responded frustratedly. "I just said she doesn't want everyone to know she's been adopted by you and you think getting her special treatment is going to solve everything? That's just going to make it worse."

"You didn't let me finish. If we can get the academy to give her a private tutor she wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. She could train here, on Kuchiki grounds. It would give me the opportunity to get closer to her and she might even graduate earlier than she would have through mainstream education." Kuchiki supplied.

"That's if you can get the academy to do it, and if not, if anyone sees you or any of this slips, things will be much worse for her. As much as I hate to say this, she already has a plan and I think we should let her decide what to do. She'll be home from the academy soon." I responded, thinking back to when she'd left for school this morning, how anxious she'd been and how awful I'd felt letting her walk out the door.

* * *

"You thought you were so big and tough yesterday." I heard from behind me. I didn't look up from my phone, instead opened up a message to Renji. I could sense too many spiritual pressures to count but I knew there was a lot of them, a lot more than yesterday and I didn't have enough training to fight them. I could maybe hold them off for a while, but this was going to get out of hand very would seem I was the damsel in distress after all.

I quickly texted a message out asking for assistance in garbled mixture of Japanese and English and pressed send, no time to check if it made any sense. I put my phone back in my pocket and turned to face the crowd. Almost a squad's worth of apprentice shinigami were standing in front of me, angry and ready.

"How tough will you be against all of us, huh?"

"I'll fight till the end if that's what it takes." I responded, readying myself. I kept my place on the library steps deciding that this was the best place to hold them off. If I'd learned anything from history class, the high ground was the best ground to have, and this was as close as it was going to get.

"Good. This should be fun then," He smirked, making me roll my eyes.

* * *

My soul pager buzzed on the desk across from me as I sat there, filling out sheet after sheet of paperwork. I checked the front screen and saw it was a message from Tina, which was unusual, since class had only just finished and she said she was staying late at the library. I flicked the phone open and read through the message. Not a lot of it made sense as it was English and Japanese but the gist of it was "Send help, big fight, outnumbered, will hold fort."

I leapt up out of my seat and ran through the office door. I shot off a message to Ikkaku asking him to meet me at the Academy library ASAP and kept running to the grounds. I wondered briefly if I should have informed Kuchiki Taicho but I hadn't the time. Instead I sent him a text message as I ran saying that he needed to follow through with his plan as soon as he possibly could because something big was going down.

* * *

"Eugh," I grunted, getting smacked with someone's fist. This had quickly turned into a bloodbath and although I was originally able to hold my own, the sheer number of unhappy attendees of the academy became vastly overbearing. I flash stepped behind a few of them and pressed spiritual pressure into my fists, punching them both in quick succession.

"You'll never win gaijin," I heard one of them taunt as I took another blow. My lip split this time.

"I'll never give up," I responded, sending up a high kick to his face.

"Turns out sleeping your way into the academy wasn't enough to protect you this time, otaku," another one cawed at me like a crow.

"I NEVER SLEPT MY WAY HERE!" I screamed in a frustrated rage. "I'm sorry you feel so threatened by my talent, skill and power, but I assure you I'm here to stay!"

I swung my fists into their faces over and over again, ignoring the others getting up off the ground. My hands were covered in a mixture of my own blood and the blood of those I'd been fighting and although I was angry, although I was upset they'd been bullying me and making my life hell, I was really just tired. I was so done and I wanted to lay down and let the world wash over me like a wave just as much as I wanted to punch their stupid faces in.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I heard Ikkaku yell.

I looked up to see Renji running toward the fight, Ikkaku and Yumichika behind him. As I was staring at them I got knocked into a wall from a surprise right hook to the jaw. I let out a groan and swung a return in his direction before having him pulled away from me by Yumichika. Renji and Ikkaku had separated the rest of the of the brawlers. I stood there frozen as I watched the fight end and the guys come over to me. I felt so numb.

* * *

Tina stood there motionless with a blank stare. I was shocked to see her covered in blood, white shirt stained a dark red and ripped. Her hands were dripping and blood was running down her face as she stayed paralysingly still.

"Tina," Renji came over to her as she stood there, silent and unmoving.

"What the hell happened?" Ikkaku demanded coming over to the three of us.

"I'm sorry," Tina stated, finally saying something. "I never meant for any of this to happen and I never meant to cause you any trouble."

"This wasn't your fault Tina," I soothed, having heard from Ikkaku about the bullies.

"It was, I should have just found another place to study yesterday. As usual, I've aggravated things instead of making them better. And tomorrow, they'll come back with twice as many."

"Oh come on Tina! Just yesterday you said you had a plan to stop all this." Ikkaku threw his arms out, disapproving of her negative attitude.

"It's not worth it. It's only eight more months to go, I'll manage," She breathed, looking pale.

"Come on, we'll talk about this later." Renji stated. "Right now we need to get you home and cleaned up, Matsumoto is going to have a fit otherwise."

"Indeed, she's taken quite a shine to you," I agreed.

* * *

"Oh my god Tina!" Rangiku exclaimed as I came through the door, covered in bruises and drying blood. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I should have just walked away," I replied, tired and wanting to sit down but knowing I probably shouldn't if I wanted to survive another day. I'm sure someone would murder me if I got blood on the furniture.

"What? Is this those bullies again? Right, I'm going to march on over there first thing in the morning and give them a piece of.." She responded, enraged.

"Rangiku!" Renji yelled, grabbing her attention. "It's best we let Captain Kuchiki deal with this," he said just as my "father" walked through the door.

"What has happened?" He asked, looking me up and down.

"The guys from yesterday came back with friends," I explained, running a bloody hand through my hair, caking it in the stuff.

"The Captains have been called for an emergency meeting and you're to come along, Kiseki," Byakuya responded.

"Like that?" Rangiku protested. "Doesn't she have time to clean up?"

"Unfortunately not. It would be wise to heed the Head Captain's orders." He responded, heading towards the door and I followed along behind him.


	20. New Path

"And in order to prevent Kurodo from getting into any more trouble we will be placing her under private tutoring at the academy."

My head hung in shame as I was being lectured by the Head Captain under the scrutinising gaze of the other captains. I knew I would be in trouble after all the fighting, but unlike back at regular school, I felt bad about it.

"But surely Kiseki-san cannot be the soul cause of this," The Squad 4 Captain started.

"Agreed, we should hear the full story, Kuchiki Taicho himself said she'd been getting bullied." Ukitake argued in my defence.

"So the kid stood up for herself, what's the problem? She'd make an excellent Division 11 member."

"That's the exact problem Kenpachi," The Division 2 Captain responded. "How do we know that Kurodo didn't start the fight in the first place?"

"I used to get into a lot of fights when I was her age," Ichigo interjected from his spot across from her. "A lot of people used to have a problem with the way I looked. I don't think she'd going around starting fights when she knows what's riding on her."

"Plus it isn't exactly unusual for Tina to be involved in fights. She's typically in the wrong place at the wrong time and has to defend herself. She might be impulsive and immature, she's not stupid." Hitsugaya supplied. Although it felt much like a back handed compliment.

"Why don't we just ask the child?" Squad 7's Captain asked and everyone turned to look at me.

"Well?" Division 2's Captain asked impatiently.

"It's alright, Kiseki," Ukitake encouraged. "You can tell us."

"They were waiting for me at the library again, I was going there to work on next week's assignments as I had already finished this week's." I responded, head down.

"Again?" Captain Kyoraku asked calmly.

"They did the same thing yesterday, actually it was because of what happened yesterday that they came back with their friends. I'm sorry, I should have just walked away the first time. I just wanted to do my work. I should have gone someplace else," My head was still hung in shame.

"If it's just the library that's the problem you can use the library here, Nanao, my lovely lieutenant can help you." Kyoraku responded. "But something tells me it's not just your choice of study venue that's the problem, uh?"

"It's been going on since I joined the Academy, I understand why. If I'd spent all this time working towards a goal and then someone just came along, breezed through the entrance exam and got immediately bumped up to 6th year. They call me gaijin, I don't mind I'm used to being an outsider. I always have been at home. They call me otaku, I get it, I've always been a "nerd" it's because of my parent's incessant need for me to be the best at everything.

They say that I only got in because I lied or I cheated or I bought my way in. They say that the only reason I could ever come here and get into 6th year at the Academy if because I slept my way to the top. I can't prove my worth, I can't prove my right to be here unless I can get to the library and get my work done. If I can't finish this yeah I can never prove that I am good enough to be here." My hand clenched into a fist as I spoke. I was more determined now than ever to earn my place amongst the shinigami. At first I just wanted to join to be alongside my friends but now I knew it was much more than that. This was who I was meant to be, Hisakata even said so, I was born a shinigami, it's in my blood.

"You being here is plenty proof enough, child, you need not worry about the opinions of those from the academy. They would not understand intelligence, nobility and skill if it was standing right in front of them," Kuchiki-san soothed.

"Evidently," Ichigo snorted. "It has been standing in front of them with a neon sign."

"So it'd decided, then," Kyoraku started. "Kiseki will be continuing her education under private tutors."

"Correct," The Head Captain nodded. "I will be putting in place an adequate team of tutors that will be under my watch, as will the student, in order to ensure everything runs more smoothly and gracefully from now on." I went beet red.

"Hey if you're looking for a decent coach, I know a guy," Ichigo interrupted.

"Kurosaki your insolence shows no bounds," The Second Division Captain bit back bitterly. "What could you possibly know more about than the Head Captain?"

"His name's Kojima Mizuiro I went to school with the guy years ago.." Ichigo started to explain and I clutched my head. It was almost like Ichigo was unintentionally psychically projecting his thoughts like a news broadcast and I was receiving it on all channels.

"Ugh!" I cried out softly, leaning forward a bit.

 _"Mizuiro!" A girl with black spiky hair called as she ran after the brow eyed man. I heard the roar of a hollow and he was swept back, slamming into a building. She leapt forward to launch an attack on the beast, managing to blow off one of it's arms._

 _"Tatsuki, are you okay!" I heard a familiar voice cry out, a younger Ichigo with just as spiky hair ran over to her and put a hand on her shoulder._

 _"I'm fine, Mizuiro took a hit." She responded, looking back toward the building._

 _"Damn it," Ichigo growled in frustration, looking toward the hollow that was going at them again. "Get over to him, I'll take care of this."_

 _She looked like she was going to argue but then changed her mind and speed off to her fallen_ _comrade. Ichigo pulled a gigantic sword over his shoulder and stood in an offensive stand, waiting for the hollow to come for him. He ran towards it and leapt up high into the sky, letting out a battle cry and slicing down through the hollow's mask with a large wave of energy._

"Kiseki, what happened?" Ichigo had moved from his place by the Head Captain and was over at my side while the other captains stared at me clutching my head. It didn't hurt like it used to, though, now I was just overwhelmed.

"Is Mizuiro dead?" I asked, looking up at him.

"What?" He asked, looking at me strangely. "How did you,"

"He was there in the hollow attack, he got hit into a building. You were there as well with Tatsuki," I provided, confused and concentrating.

"How do you know Tatsuki?" He asked, taking a step closer.

"I don't, you were thinking about her, I think. I'm never sure, they come in waves and I'm never sure if my visions are precognitive or past events. I never used to be able to see the past. I think it's if someone is think about something very strongly then I can see it, unintentionally of course. I do try not to invade other's privacy."

"Interesting..." The 12th Division Captain finally spoke and I got chills, shuddering and stepping closer to Kurosaki Taicho I turned to face him. "I'd love to study your ..abilities.. miss Kurodo. They're certainly very interesting, perhaps you'd like to stop by Division 12 when you have some free time."

"Perhaps not," I responded, nervous and trying not to squeak. I heard a chuckle escape Captain Kyoraku's lips and I turned to shook him a look.

"Kurodo you are dismissed, while the captains and I discuss your new schedule perhaps you'd like to clean yourself up." The Head Captain spoked and I nodded. Ichigo patted me lightly on the head before heading back to his spot by the soutaicho.

"Of course, yes sir," I replied awkwardly.

"I will have my lieutenant escort you back to sixth division." Byakuya said, pulling out his soul pager and texting him.

* * *

"Tina!" Renji waved at me when he made it up to where I was waiting for him in division one.

"Hey," I breathed, responding quietly and coming over to meet him.

"How'd it go?" He asked, putting an arm around my shoulders despite them being stained red and caked in dried blood.

"Uh well I can use the library here and Captain Kyoraku said his lieutenant would help me out. The Head Captain is organising me a schedule with private tutors now and I think the division twelve captain wants to experiment on me." I explained.

"I swear you have 9 lives," Renji replied. "Come on, let's head back and get you cleaned up."

He lead me back to sixth division and to the Kuchiki manor where Rangiku was waiting anxiously for us. She grabbed me when we reached the door and dragged me inside.

"Is everything okay? How did things go?" She asked, looking me up and down.

"She's fine Rangiku, chill out. She just needs to get cleaned up and rest," Renji came to my defence as I was too tired, overwhelmed and confused to do any talking myself. She took a deep breath and nodded, instructing the servants to draw me a bath and scrub the blood from my clothes. Renji took me to the bathroom and Rangiiku went to get me a change of clothes.

For modesty I was wrapped in a towel while Renji cleaned over my skin with a washcloth like he had before. I wondered this was going to become a habit or not, I hoped not. I hoped I'd be a better girlfriend and provide him with some nourishment and support. Rangiku came in while I was sitting on the counter top and placed a pile of folded clothes on the bench top near the tub along with some fresh towels and left us to it.

"You know I'm always going to be around to put you back together, right?" Renji said after a moment, once my skin was less covered in blood.

"I know," I nodded, looking away slightly, feeling guilty. "I love you."

"I know," He responded, pushing some of my hair behind my ear. "Get cleaned up, I'll be back to heal your wounds."

* * *

I took a quick shower before hopping in the tub to relax. As soon as I stepped into the steaming water I instantly relaxed. I could feel my muscles loosening up and my body unwind. I lay my head back on the edge of the bath and closed my eyes, breathing a content sigh. I moved to open my eyes again and woke up in a completely different setting.

"Shimizu you have got to give me warning before you just drag me in here," I sighed, sitting up in the sand, climbing to my feet. She just giggle in response.

"I brought you here to teach you some more about your shikai." She explained clutching her sword at her waist.

"We can't take too long though, I imagine my family might panic if I drown in the tub." I responded, materialising my own sword. She giggled and sent a torrent of water my way.

* * *

"She's been in the tub for a while, I'm gonna go check on her," I said, looking at Rangiku who was silently fuming. I wouldn't put it past her to go down to the school and hunt those guys down.

"Yeah, she has been in there for a while," Rangiku agreed.

I got up from the sofa and headed down the hall to the bathroom she'd been washing in. I knocked on the door but receiving no answer I figured it best to check. Spark out and breathing lightly was Tina, finally getting some rest. I'd noticed even when she'd been at my place yesterday that her sleep had been restless. It was nice to see her finally getting some decent hours. Even if she'd picked the most dangerous place in the house, save for over the open fire, to sleep.

I rolled up my sleeves and pulled out a folded towel, getting ready to scoop my sleeping girlfriend out of the tub. I pulled the plug out from the bath and lifted her out, wrapping her in the soft, fluffy towel.

"Hey Tina," I said softly, not really wanting to wake her but also not wanting to freak her out if she work up suddenly. "Tina, babe," She stayed silent.

I grabbed her shirt, tugging it over her head and then pulling her shorts and panties together up her legs before lightly towel drying her hair while her sleeping form reset on my shoulder. Sometimes I wondered if I had a girlfriend or was raising a child. Tina had an amazing mind, and beautiful personality but she was young in spirit. Which was something I needed to remember when dating her. I was over 160 years old, whereas she was only 16. One day she would grow up to be a beautiful woman and hopefully, that woman would still love me enough to marry me.

* * *

"No, don't concentrate as much on the physics of things. Just think of the water like you would think of a breeze flowing through the trees. And then of hurricane levels of wind. Water flows in waves, learn to control the waves," Shimizu explained, critiquing my technique.

"I think we should call it a day, Hisakata. I don't want to loose to much real world time," I told her.

"Alright, you're getting better anyway, and that's the main thing," she agreed, I blinked and she was gone and I was being carried through the hallways of Kuchiki manor.

"What?" I asked, stirring from my groggy, sleep-like feeling.

"Hey," Renji said softly. "You were spark out, I'm taking you to your room." I nodded, trying to say something.

"Love you," was all I could manage and he chuckled.

"I know, I love you too."

* * *

The next time I woke up I was wrapped in a warm embrace and light snores filled the room. I glanced to my right to find a sleeping Renji next to me and the sun shining through from the left leaving patterns on his face. I snuggled up to him, deciding to go with it and take this moment as a blessing, not wonder why he was here.

"Morning," He whispered after a few minutes, having woken up eventually.

"Morning," I replied, trying to keep in a yawn. "How come you stayed?"

"I think Byakya is learning to accept I'm your boyfriend and that you're plenty old enough to be dating me," He responded. "He actually suggested I stayed, to keep an eye on you last night and give you company today. Gave me the day off work and everything."

"How unlike him. Isn't he usually a stickler for the rules?" I asked.

"Usually, although much less so than when I first became lieutenant. I also heard he used to be a real hot head when he was younger, only because a stickler for the rules when he made a promise to his parents years ago. No more rule breaking and such," He explained, pulling me closer.

"Hmm," I hummed in response. "I've been wondering for a while why he chose to adopt me, I mean I know someone had to, and he's an alright guy. Plus, he really loves Rangiku and she's taken a real shine to me so there's that, but I didn't think that was it. It's a long shot, I mean I don't really know the guy all to well, but maybe.."

"Maybe he sees himself in you?" Renji finished for me.

"Yeah," I replied into his chest.

"Well I don't think you're too far off the mark there, and Yoruichi seems to like you, she was his old mentor too so maybe she saw some of him in you too."

"Maybe," I nodded. I looked over to the clock by the bed and saw it was still early so I closed my eyes and relaxed. "Want to sleep some more?"

"Man you really can sleep," Renji chuckled. "You were asleep when I came to check on you in the tub, you were asleep when I got back here and you slept through the night."

"Are you not tired?" I asked.

"Oh no, I'm tired, I'm just surprised you are," He laughed and then repositioned himself so he was comfortable enough to sleep. "Night," He breathed and I mumbled in response.


	21. The Garden

"Come on you two," I heard as the room was suddenly flooded with light. The sliding doors on the outer wall of my room, separating my bedroom with the outer corridor and the Kuchiki gardens had been opened and I was dying in the new light. "Up you get, you'll sleep away the entire day."

"Good," was my response as I tried to shield myself from the sunlight.

"Come on Tina-chan, don't you want to get up and eat some breakfast? Say goodbye to your wonderful, caring father who loves you so?'

"Isn't it a bit soon for him to love me?" I responded, sitting up.

"You just have that effect on people, Tina, you're like me." Rangiku replied simply. "Now come on, get up before you sleep away your whole life."

Renji sat up beside me and I looked at the clock, it was barely 8am and I scowled. Renji saw my face and chuckled, kissing my forehead and then getting out from underneath the covers to dress himself in his shinigami garb.

"You make sure she get's up, Renji-kun," Rangiku pointed at me and then left the room. I poked my tongue out at the door as she closed it behind her and then climbed out of bed.

I pulled on a simple pair of jeans and a grey printed t-shirt padding out of the room in bear feet. Renji followed along behind me in his weird toe sock things people wore with sandals. See, in the western world, it was a big internet meme and fashion no-no to wear socks and sandals. How the world has changed.

When I got the kitchen I found Byakuya perched on the kitchen counter, all snuggled up to Rangiku as she cooked next to him. She'd stop every now and then to give him a peck on the cheek and he'd brush he hair behind her ear. It was so strange seeing someone who publicly was so frigid and cold be so warm and loving behind closed doors. But I guess we never really knew what lay behind them, the doors I mean.

Renji put an arm around me and I leaned against his chest, enjoying the warmth radiating off of him. If only all mornings could be this relaxed and simple.

Once breakfast was made we all sat down at the table, peacefully enjoying each others company without the need for meaningless chatter. I held Renji's hand under the table and looked across to see Rangiku and my, well, Byakuya doing the same. It was cute and I'm glad she's with someone that makes her so happy. She's been kind to me since I met her and she's the same kind and genuine person with everyone. She deserves him.

Whether he deserves her or not has yet to be decided.

"Kiseki-chan," Byakuya cleared his throat. "It has been decided that until a proper schedule with tutors has been approved you are to spend your time at home, or inside the seireitei walls wherever you see fit. That may include the library, or the gardens. You can visit the shinigami friends you have made at their workplaces and residences. You do not have to attend the Shino Academy anymore. The Captains have decided it would be detrimental to your mental and physical health for you to reside or study there any longer."

"So..." I started but then paused.

"No one wants to see you hurt baby," Rangiku responded. "You're not in trouble, and you're free to explore your new home while you wait for your new schedule."

"But I was reckless," I argued. "I caused damage to official Shino Academy buildings. I was violent towards other students. Why have I not been punished?"

"You stood up to your tormentors and used your strength to protect you from harm. In future situations there may be a way to avoid the use of violence, but this time, you did what you were capable of doing. You did what was expected of you. The only wrong you have done was not speaking up sooner. Perhaps your suffering could have been prevented," Byakuya reassured me. I felt comforted by this man, even though I hardly knew him. He was supposed to be cold and unapproachable, but it seemed either that was his outward appearance and I was seeing what was only shown behind closed doors or Rangiku was rubbing off on him in the most wonderful way.

"If I wasn't wrong, why do I feel so?" I replied, looking down at my lap.

"Because you're holding yourself to an impossible standard and putting yourself under deep scrutiny for being human," Rangiku soothed.

I loved my parents, I did. They were my family, but the more time I spent with Byakuya and Rangiku the more I began to wonder what a healthy family felt like. My parents had always provided for me, they'd raised me, they made sure I would want for nothing, but they'd hurt me. They had kept a part of me secret. It was secret to the point it put people in danger and I didn't know why. That and they also had colossal expectations for me, higher standards than my own. Was that healthy, creating goals I couldn't possibly meet?

I knew for sure my parents had never provided reassurance the way that Rangiku and Byakuya had. And I've never been kept in the dark by them. Rangiku didn't tell me she was a shinigami because she wasn't allowed to but she'd never kept a secret about me from me. She's never put me in danger, she's never lied to me. And Byakuya, I wanted to trust him, without necessarily knowing why. I just felt comfortable.

"If you knew there was something about me, something I didn't know, something that could potentially hurt other people, would you tell me? Would you tell me my own secrets and then teach me how to solve the problem?" I asked, looking up at them, tears threatening to spill. "If I was your child would you keep a part of me a secret? Why? Why didn't they tell me?"

"I don't know your parents, Tina," Rangiku started. "But I imagine, like most parents, they did what they thought was necessary to protect you. As a parent, it's your top priority to ensure your child's safety and wellbeing."

"Most." I retorted. "But not all," I got up from the table. "Perhaps this is something I won't understand until I am older." I said finally, walking over to the sink with my dishes, putting them where the servants could clean them.

Renji got up after me, falling my steps and putting away his dishes and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Come on, let's go for a stroll around the garden."

"What an excellent idea Renji-kun!" Rangiku beamed. "What a perfect way for you to relax."

I said my goodbyes to Byakuya and Rangiku and then walked outside with Renji, leisurely wandering over the grass and stone pathways. It certainly was peaceful. Someone had gone to an awful lot of effort to make this garden what it was and I was actually quite impressed. We had a nice garden at home but I never gave it much thought.

Renji walked us over a small wooden bridge with water flowing freely underneath it. The water appeared to have koi fish in it and water lilies on the surface and I sighed contently. I really did feel relaxed. After a while of walking the growth in the garden grew denser and when I looked back I couldn't see the house anymore. There was soft, green grass beneath us and what was almost a forest partially surrounding us. What wasn't forest was very high grasslike plants and bushes. It was almost a self enclosed meadow.

It was then that Renji spun me round to face him, hands grasping my upper arms firmly as he pulled me towards him, kissing me playfully. I smiled, standing up on my toes to kiss him back. I deepened the kiss and brought my arms up around his neck. He grabbed my hips and pulled them up toward his own. I felt a growing bulge in his hakama pants and he kissed across my jaw. I let out a giggle and a gasp at the same time.

"Renji!" I started as he kissed down my neck. "Did you bring me out here specifically to have sex?"

"That wasn't my intention," he grinned. "However, it would be a shame to waste such an opportunity."

"You're terrible," I laughed, wrapping a leg around his waist as he lowered us to the ground.

"Would you love me any other way?" He chuckled, kissing over my neck and running a hand into my thick hair.

"I love you for all that you are," I replied, running my hands over his chest.

"Glad to hear it," his voice came out in a low rumble.

He worked the button on my jeans and pushed the fabric down my body and put them in a pile next to his freshly discarded shirt. It wasn't long before my shirt was up and over my head as well.


	22. Back to school

"Khhhh," I hissed as I took another hit. I was getting worried, how many more hits could I take before I lost the battle? If I didn't step up my game now, perhaps I wouldn't. I leaned forward in a defensive stance and held my sword out in front of me.

"You're doing well, Kiseki," my sensei encouraged. "Keep going."

I leapt back from my sparring partner, dodging another swing, I threw my sword up in front of me and unconsciously sent a torrent of water over them, knocking them to the ground. Shit.

"It would seem I'm not the only one who thinks you need to bath, Ikkaku," Yumichika quipped, watching the two of us fight from the sidelines.

"Shut up Yumi," he responded gruffly, getting up off the ground and and releasing his shikai. He didn't hear me swear when he did, but if he did I imagine he'd smirk. He charged forward thrusting his spear towards me and I leapt up into the air out of the way. I sent more water into the wall, hitting it with high pressure making parts of it explode and debris slam into Ikkaku.

He was knocked sideways with the force and I swung my sword towards him while he was distracted, slicing into his arm. I brought my arm back, going for another hit when he finally regained himself, which I just managed to dodge, but the spear tip pierced my uniform. I took the chance his spear puncturing me gave and swung my sword up metal clashing against wood with force at the same time we were separated by a wall of water.

"Alright," Mizuiro interjected. "That's enough for today," he clapped his hands together and I leaned away from Ikkaku and sealed my sword again, putting it in it's sheath.

" _You did well,_ " Shimizu chimed inside my head. And I breathed a thank you.

"You did good," Ikkaku rested a hand on my shoulder for a moment as I walked towards him in order to pass him.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Maybe when this is all over I can steal your job," I joked.

"As if," he barked a laugh. "And here in squad 11 if you fight us and win, it's not stealing you've earned it."

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied and he grinned at me. "I'm heading out, I've got assignment packets to do."

"You little nerd," Ikkaku punched me in the arm and I waved goodbye to Yumichika and Muziro.

I shook my head and headed towards division eight where Nanao would escort me to the library whenever I pleased, as Captain Kurodo was under the impression she needed a break. So he ordered her to sit with me in the library while I studied and did my assignments. It also served as an opportunity for the 13 Court Guards to keep close tabs on me. So I worked under her hatful eye.

"Hey babe," Renji waved as he passed, holding a stack of papers under his arm. "You look like you've been through hell."

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically as I approached. "I'm headed to the library."

"You might want to change before someone thinks you've been brutally attacked," Renji laughed.

"I mean, I did just fight Ikkaku for training," I returned. "Basically the same thing."

"You're that strong now, huh?" He nodded as we walked along.

"Yeah, they think the seal on my spiritual pressure is almost broken," I responded. "He still almost had to send me a wreath."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," he countered as I walked with him through division six. He was probably right in the respect I should change out of my destroyed uniform.

"I know," I sighed. "You think Byakuya would let me practice Shunpo in the division 6 training area?"

"I mean, you can just ask me, I am the lieutenant," Renji replied and I laughed.

"Sorry," I said and he smiled.

"That's alright I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me," I laughed and slid my hand into his, intertwining our fingers. "Perhaps later, I'm bust and I'm sure you're actually meant to be taking those papers somewhere."

"You're right," he sighed. "But damn, I kind of miss when we were back in the world of the living and didn't have any responsibilities."

"You and I remember that trip very differently," I responded and he rolled his eyes. "I mean, you were literally convinced you were killing me by existing and then I ran away to Japan," I reminded him and he laughed.

"We're a bit dramatic, aren't we," he smiled and kissed my temple. "Anyway, I'll be in my office if you need anything, feel free to use the training grounds to practice your shunpo, no one is scheduled on for today so you should have the place to yourself."

"But I'll get changed first, like you suggested, before someone thinks I'm running from something," I joked and he laughed.

"Like imminent death, yes, you should probably change," Renji smiled and then leaned down to kiss me goodbye.

I zipped off away from him with a small wave directed at him and ran towards my home at the Kuchiki Manor. I jumped over the gates and ran in the front door, passing by the servants like a breeze. I quickly threw my clothes in a hamper by my bed before changing into a set of grey acid wash jeans and a black tank top, running back out the house as quickly as I had come in. I went straight for the training field and started focusing on perfecting my flash step.

* * *

"You're still here are you," Renji asked, smiling as he flashed over to me and stood in front of me, catching me by my elbow.

"I'm getting good," I panted, sweat covering my body and soaking my clothes.

"Still, if you want to go to the library you'll need to change again," he commented and I looked down at my dripping tank top. "Maybe shower."

"Great," I sighed.

"Or you could come back to my place and we could have fun _in_ the shower," he suggested and I breathed out a heavy laugh.

"I'd better go clean up, see Nanao again and get my homework done," I said and he nodded with a shrug, calling me a nerd and then ruffling my hair.

"Come on then," he said and started walking me back to his house.

He pressed me against his front door as he jiggled the key in the lock and kissed me. I melted into his touch and then the door opened from behind me and we slammed onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Sorry," he muttered against my lips as I laughed.

"It's fine," I replied and ran my fingers through his hair. "I could really use a shower though."

"How about I help you," he suggested kissing down my neck.

"Sounds good..." I muttered. "Yeah... you should.." I said getting distracted. "Help me... yeah.. good."

"That shower, yeah," He agreed and connected our lips once more.

"The two of you could at least shut the door," Yumichika said in disgust and Renji turned around to look at the offending pair.

"Now, Yumi, let's not interrupt the happy couple," Ikkaku joked as I propped myself up on my elbows and rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys," Renji muttered.

"Thought we'd invite you for a beer," Ikkaku responded and Renji nodded. "Thought you might wanna come."

"That's good, you should go Renji," I said pushing myself backwards with my elbows and sliding out from underneath him. "I need a shower anyway."

"Is that what the smell was," Yumichika joked, wrinkling his nose and I laughed sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha haah, you're so funny Yumichika," I rolled my eyes and got up off the floor completely and walked further into Renji's house, headed for the bathroom.

"Cockblocks," I heard Renji mutter and Ikkaku laugh.

* * *

I'd been sitting in the library scribbling down answers into my homework packet for a couple of house as Nanao read besides me, getting more and more relaxed ain my presence. I'd finished this weeks and wanted to get a jump on next weeks but something was plaguing my mind.

"Nanao?" I asked finally, after chewing on the end of my pen for a while.

"Yes Kiseki-chan?" She looked up from her book looking slightly less irritated than usual.

"What happened to the seireitei, I mean, why were the Thirteen Court Guards looking for people with high spiritual pressure?" I asked and she looked at me almost worriedly for a moment before a chuckle sounded from behind me, making Nanao visibly relax.

"Figures you'd ask eventually, Kiseki-chan," Shunsui said patting me on the head. "Don't worry about all of that, just focus on your studies for now and you can lear all about the history of the should society later."

"Alright," I smiled at him and nodded. "I guess it's not really important."

"That's a good girl," he smiled. "Why don't you head on back home before it gets late."

"Alright," I smiled and nodded, closing up my books and picking them up. I offered a small wave before offering Nanao a small wave and heading out of the library. I walked to Renji's house, there was something weird about the way that Nanao looked at me when I asked, the way Shunsui brushed me off. If there was anyone I could trust it would be Renji. I wouldn't be able to get much out of him I expect, but then, he was the only one I could trust to ask.

I knocked on the front door and a few moments later I was greeted by the familiar chest of my boyfriend. I looked up and smile at him and he grinned down at me surprised.

"Tina," he smiled. "I didn't think you'd be coming back here tonight. I've got Ikkaku and Yumichika over, come in. They just came back here after we went out for beer."

"Oh, actually I just came by.." I stopped. Should I speak to him about this when Ikkaku and Yumichika were over? Of course I trusted them both, but I got the feeling I was asking a question I shouldn't be. "Because you were right. I should have trusted you a few weeks ago when you wanted to help me. I thought I could do it on my own, that I didn't need help. And I don't think I did, but I realise now, whether I did or not, you were helping me because you have my back and you love me."

"Where did this come from?" He smiled.

"I'm kind of a shitty girlfriend," I replied thinking on the vision I'd had a while ago where Renji was cleaning me up and I was apologising but it didn't seem enough. "All the stress I put you through, all my choices. I don't think, when I'm making them, I ever really think about the bigger picture, and I'm sorry. I love you and I want you to know that. So that, when I never actually get better at this whole thing, I am sorry and I do love you."

"I know you do," he leant down to kiss my forehead. "You're growing, you're just not used to having real friends and people who care about you. I love you, and I'm willing to stand by you."

I smiled and nodded, looking down at my shoes. This wasn't exactly how I wanted tonight to go. I still had questions circling around in my mind, waiting to be asked but I couldn't ask now, and I really did have to apologise to Renji for all the times I'd been selfish and he'd gotten caught in the crossfire.

"Now," he smiled at me. "Why don't you come in and join us?"

There was a clatter somewhere from inside his couch and he looked behind him before rolling his eyes and stepping away from the door gesturing for me to come in.

"Actually, I do have to get back," I made my excuses. "But I'm glad I had the chance to talk to you. I love you."

I stepped away from the door and waved. He looked like he was going to say something but there was another, louder clatter before he could and he had to rush back inside so I took my chance and started flash stepping towards home. I got to the door and thought about what I could do, who else I could talk to. I walked in and put my homework packages on the table by the front door and kicked off my shoes, padding across the hall and up the stairs to my room. I didn't see Rangiku around, or Byakuya. Odd. They were either in bed, or it was date night.

I changed into my pyjamas and slid into the plush bed that was mine now and lay back, thinking about what I was supposed to do now. Yoruichi seemed suspicious about this whole thing and I should have listened to her more when i had the chance. I should have trained harder. Maybe I should have run. But there could be none of that now, I was here, and I didn't know if there was even a way for me to get out. But with me being here, everyone getting used to my specific type of reiryoku probably meant they would find it much easier to track me anyway, even if I did manage to escape.

But I shouldn't be thinking of escape now. I should just try and find out what's going on, and while I was at it, I should try not to get murdered for knowing too much or asking too many questions.

I sighed and rolled over. All these questions would do me no good right now. I needed to get some rest.


	23. Why am I here?

It'd been a few days shy of a week since I'd asked Nanao about what exactly happened in the seireitei to make them want me. I hadn't pushed beyond that point because I feared something may happen if I asked too many questions about something they were obviously keeping from me. Before maybe I'd gotten away with asking so much because I was just some girl, but now, there was something different about me. My father had been exiled, perhaps things could escalate with me. Why had he been exiled anyway?

"Renji?" I asked as I sat beside him on his leather couch.

"Hmm?" He turned away from the tv to look at me.

"If I needed to know something, but knew you couldn't answer me, would you want me to ask you anyway?" I looked at him, worried I was pushing it but he just raised an eyebrow at me in surprise.

"What?" He almost laughed. "Tina, what are you talking about?"

"Look I asked Nanao this question in the library the other day and she got all cagey about it and then Captain Kyoraku showed up and brushed me off. It almost felt like a warning not to ask," I explained and Renji looked at me concerned.

"Tina," he said after a moment. "Just what did you ask?"

"I wanted to know why they brought me here," I explained carefully. "I asked what happened to make them search out what ever it was they were looking for when they found me, and why they needed it."

"I can see why they got a bit defensive," Renji replied humorously. "I can't tell you that, because what I do know is need to know only everything else is above me."

"Right," I nodded.

"You might be able to ask someone above me what I don't know," Renji supplied, trying to help me work around the rules.

"I think I get where you're going," I replied, following him. "I'll think on that, but right now I've gotta run. I've got another training session with Mizuiro."

* * *

"Hoch pu!" I spat out the blood in my mouth and held my sword up in front of me.

"You're doing well," Mizuiro soothed. "Don't give up now."

"Oh believe me, nothing is going to stop me from trying to stay alive," I answered, quickly wiping the blood pooling at the corner of my mouth.

"Don't you get, Kieseki, it's about more than life or death," he started as he swung his sword down towards me. "Fighting means something, there's always something to fight for, it's never just about life or death."

"You're starting to sound like you've joined Squad Eleven," I muttered and he laughed.

"Even in a battle where you must win, or you will die, it is about much more than life or death," he explained as I frantically tried to block his attack. "It's about willpower, inner strength. A battle with oneself. You must figure out what you fight for in order to become a powerful shinigami. Some men fight for justice, others fight for honour, you must decide for yourself, what you wish to fight for."

"Right," I nodded, not enthused. I thought Mizuiro being a young guy would mean he'd fed into all this crap a lot less. Apparently not.

I jumped out of the way of another swing and rolled across the ground, thinking out my next attack. _'Let me help,'_ Hisakata giggled in my head and I rolled my eyes. _'Fine,'_ I told her, _'here's the plan,'_ and she laughed.

"I don't have to decide anything," I grumbled, swinging forward and releasing shikai and sending a large torrent of water in his direction. Like I expected, he jumped out of the way and mounted another attack.

"You'll have to try harder than that if you want to beat me," he replied smugly and I smirked a little. Oh, this was just the beginning.

I rounded on him and swung forward, sword clashing against his own hard as I pushed him back with every step. I kept on a hard assault as we got closer and closer to the water spill and then sent an elbow into his ribs, surprising, and catching him off guard. He was off balance for a moment and I used this moment to hook my foot around his ankle and pull his leg out from underneath him. I swung my sword down at the same moment and he frantically brought his up to block, the movement causing him to lose all remaining balance and slip in the puddle behind him.

He slammed down onto the ground, water splashing around him as he landed flat on his back. I stepped forward, pointing my sword out and holding it just by his throat. He looked up at me, confused for a moment and I grinned.

"Well done," he shot back a proud and toothy smile.

"Not so bad yourself," I smiled back and put my sword away, reaching down to offer him a hand.

"Did you chose what to fight for?" He ask and I laughed a little, shaking my head.

"No," I returned. "No, I don't think I did."

"Well," he shrugged. "There's always tomorrow."

"Oh," I stuttered out, dropping to my knees and clutching my head.

"Is it your injuries?" My sensei asked as I groaned on the ground.

"No," I hissed through my teeth. "Just not quite used to this place affecting my visions so much."

"Oh?" He asked as he knelt beside me.

"It would seem that with the reitsu intake being higher in the seireitei I'm still regaining control of some of my powers," I explained and he nodded.

"No problem," he replied and scooped me up off the ground as I screamed in protest.

 _"It's about time you chose what side you're actually on, Keiseki," Hitsugaya seethed. "You can't have it both ways."_

 _"I know what side I'm on," I replied. "I just wish I could say the same for you."_

When I woke up from that vision I looked around and I was on a futon in what looked like some sort of healing place. There was a woman standing above me, green aura coming out of her hand. She had grey hair and a soft face as she concentrated on healing me.

"Where," I started and she smiled.

"You're in Division Four barracks, your sensei brought you here, Kieseki," she explained before I could finish asking my question. "My name is Kotetsu Isane, I'm Lieutenant of Division Four."

"Someone somewhere must think I'm very important if the Lieutenant is healing me," I commented and she smiled and went back to focusing on healing me.

* * *

"Ah," I heard a gruff but soft voice say from somewhere beside me as I came out of the room I was being healed in. "I was wondering when they'd be done with you, Mizuiro had to go so I said I'd wait for you when I ran into him here."

"Oh," I nodded. "Did you need me for something, Captain Kurosaki?" I asked and he started something.

"You can just call me Ichigo," he smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "I'm waiting for you because Byakuya is holding a dinner with the whole family. We're both going."

"Family?" I raised a brow.

"His adopted sister is Rukia Kuchiki, my wife, and by technicality your aunt," he explained.

"Adopted?" I asked.

"His previous wife, Hisana," Ichigo further explained. "Had a little sister but lost her in Rukongai and when she died Byakuya promised he'd keep searching. When he did, he took her in and they've been family ever since."

"So he makes a habit of this adopting teenagers then," I commented. "I always wondered why, seems like an awful lot of effort just to do it for Rangiku's benefit. And from the meeting it looks like an unusual decision for someone like him to make."

"I won't even pretend to understand how Byakuya works. I gave up on trying to understand his decisions a long time ago, but you've got yourself a good one, where you are. So I wouldn't worry," Ichigo replied.

'So Renji says you're human, like me, well sort of..' I broached the subject.

'Yeah,' he agreed enthusiastically.

'How'd you managed to fit in here, being technically an outsider and stuff?' I asked.

'At first, no one liked me, even Renji who's my best friend,' Ichigo explained. 'Hell, not even Rukia liked me very much when she first met me, and we're married now. It's about standing up for what you believe in regardless of what others think and doing what's right.'

'How'd you come to get here anyway?' I asked.

'I met Rukia when I was 15 and my life just sort of changed forever,' he explained. 'A hollow attacked my house because I was unconsciously sending out piles and piles of spiritual energy all the time, and it was attracted to me. Rukia was the shinigami assigned to my town at the time and she tried to save my sisters, but she got hurt. She risked her own life to help me get shinigami powers and save my family, and the rest is history.'

'We're they looking for you? Like they were looking for me?' I asked, hardly noticing that we were now standing at the door to my adopted father's house.

'I'll tell you the stories some other time,' he smiled and tousled my hair, opening the door and walking in without announcement.

Seems I was going to try a bit harder if i wanted Ichigo to tell me why I'm here. I felt bad making him tell me like this, instead of just asking him outright. Like I should have been doing.


End file.
